Blaine's Inspiration
by Kathy Jones
Summary: Strange things are happening in Lima, OH. The Glee Club's friend is dying and danger seems to be following them all. What's going on? Klaine finds a new best friend.
1. Chapter 1: Death Sentence

Chapter 1: Death Sentence

I'm a journalist, I always have been. I wanted to work for the papers in New York. However, life got in the way. That's why I'm here. My friend Blaine inspired me to write down my story before it's through. It may sound strange to hear that from a 16 year old, but it's true. My story is about to close.  
>************<p>

I remember the day my doctor told me like it was yesterday. I had just been to my regular physical the week before and they had ordered a blood test. When we came back in for the results, the nurse looked flustered and surprised. They ordered another one. That's when I knew there was something seriously wrong. Then they gave us the reference to Doctor Lang. I looked at his card and all I could see was Oncologist. Nothing else mattered to me. Then there I was. Sitting in his office... Waiting. I wanted to know I was going to be okay, but even then something inside me knew I probably wouldn't.

"Kristy Walker?"

I stood up and went over to the nurse. She smiled, but it looked as though she knew something. I could only think that she knew that Dr. Lang was about to tell me the worst news of my life. Well, sorry Nurse but no shit. She told me to wait a few minutes and the doctor would be in to see me. I looked at my mom for the first time. She looked more worried then I had ever seen her in my entire life. It was painful to watch.

We heard a knock and the Doctor walked in. He looked like he was imprisoned in this job. He looked like he actually cared. I felt bad for him, but I was glad that I actually might have a great doctor.

"Well Kristy. I'm sure you know why you're here. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you. I'm so sorry but you're dying. You have Stage 5 Cancer," he said as my mother cried out, "We can treat it to buy you some time, but I'm afraid that's all we can do."

"What kind?" I managed to croak out.

"Lymphoma. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you better news."

"It's okay. I know it's not your fault."

"When can she start chemo?" my mother interjected.

"Well, we can start right away if she would.." he started.

"No, wait. How long do I have now? And how long would I have with Chemo?"

"Right now? 6 or 7 months. With chemo? Maybe 9 or 10. It's not much time, I know."

"Ok, then I don't want chemo. I want to live my last months with dignity. I'll do radiation, but that's it. I'm not losing my hair or quality of life for that matter."

I still swear that Dr. Lang smiled at that. "If you are a 100% sure about that, I'm sure we could make it happen."

"Kristy! Are you nuts? You have to! You.. you can't just let yourself die." She yelled as she began to sob.

"Mom, we may never see eye to eye on this, but I'm doing this. I may die, but I'm already dying. Dr. Lang already said we could just prolong the inevitable. This doesn't mean I want to leave. I already am. Someday, you'll know why this happened. It's going to be okay."

"It's not, It'll never be ok. I need some air," she said as she left.

Dr. Lang watched her leave and looked back at me. He looked at me with sorrow and I found it hard not to cry. He knew how serious this was.

"Do you think I'm right?"

"I think your doing what you think is best," he pointed at me and continued, "Off the record, I agree with your decision. I'd love to help the hospital make more money, but you're right. It will only buy you more time. You are going to.. die. I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't change a damn thing, but I hate to see someone your age dying. I promise you, It's hard enough with someone in their 60's or 70's."

"Thank you Dr. Lang. When do you need to see me again?"

"In about two weeks. Same time. Same place." He smiled a little and wished me luck.

We shook hands and I left. It was time to get back to school. To Glee Club, to everything "normal." My mother wouldn't look at me the whole time. She just sat there and cried. I felt horrible. I knew I couldn't change my decision, but it didn't make me not regret it.

I walked into Glee Club that day with what felt like a huge weight on my shoulders. It was terrible. I looked at Sam and Artie, Finn and Puck, Rachel and Quinn, Tina and Mercedes and I knew I had to tell them. I could see Kurt talking on the phone. I presumed he was talking with Blaine. Blaine and Kurt had been dating for awhile and Kurt never looked happier than when he was talking with Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2: Blaine

Author's Note: I do not own Glee. I never will. Please review! I'd really appreciate it.

Chapter 2: Blaine

I have basically no musical talent. So, now you're probably wondering what the hell I was doing in Glee Club in a little town in Ohio. Well, I'll tell you. It all started with an interview I did with Mr. Schuester. It was about Glee Club and I saw them all talking. They thought I was going to bash them in the paper. Maybe they thought I was anti-gay, maybe they thought I was anti-music, I'll never know. All I know is that I published a story about the bullying, the talent and nothing but pro gay words. And so, they took me in. I went to as many meetings as possible, and I tried to help them out with song selections. I also managed to become great friends with them all.

Today though, I had no enjoyment in it. It was terrible. I knew I had to tell them, but just the thought killed me. I knew they wouldn't take it well. I also knew that I didn't want to be treated any differently and I didn't want to go without someone to confide in. I started to feel the tears fall from my face and I felt ashamed. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone. It felt wrong. Plus, I just wasn't ready to be asked what was wrong with me. I think Mr. Schue saw. He looked at me for a second and it just looked like it. He called the meeting together and they sang and as usual it was amazing. But, then it was done. I had pulled myself together a bit, but I was still a little emotionally "unstable."

Suddenly, a voice was talking to me, "Hey Kristy! Party at my house tonight! Are you in?"

I looked up and of course it was Kurt. I had been to one of his parties before and they were totally awesome. Overdone a bit, and very Kurt but awesome.

"Of course I'm in! I wouldn't miss it. See you tonight!"

"Seven sharp. You better not be late!"

Back at home, my mother still wasn't talking to me. My dad was trying to be there, but he still hadn't let it sink in. He was in shock. They both seemed to think nothing was wrong. So, naturally they said I could go to the party.

When I got there, only a few people were there. Rachel was already making out with Finn on the couch and Blaine and Kurt were totally enthralled in a conversation. I felt really awkward to say the least. Blaine finally noticed me and greeted me.

"Hey Kristy! How's it going? Come in, Come in!"

It took only a few minutes for the party to really start to pick up. Everyone came and it started out great. However, I soon found myself unable to party. I just couldn't get into it. I just couldn't get Cancer out of my head. It was kind of like torture. I was dying. I felt like a living corpse or something. It was just terrible. I wanted to live. More than anything, yet at the same time, I felt like I could accept death. I was just so confused. I was on the verge of tears again. That's when Blaine found me.

"Hey, uhh are you okay? Kurt tells me you've been acting weird all day."

"Oh Blaine...I'm fine. Really," I said as I started to sob.

"Well, maybe it's just me, but you're obviously not fine."

"Blaine, I'll tell you on one condition. I really need you to agree with it. I'm actually going to beg. I need to tell someone."

"You can tell me. What's the one condition? I can keep a secret."

"This is one secret you really can't tell. I'm not ready for them to know," I said as I gestured toward the Glee kids, "you can't tell Kurt. You can't tell anyone. I need to be ready first. I'm sorry. I'm sure it's hard, but if you can't do it just tell me. It's fine."

There was a brief pause.

"If it's that important that it be kept a secret, I can do it. You can tell me anything. But, if it's life- threatening, I have to tell an adult. I can't let you kill yourself or anything. It would just kill me and it would just be ridic.."

"Blaine! No, I'm not going to kill myself. I'm going to die anyway though."

"What?"

"I have cancer. I have 6 or 7 months left."

"Oh God.. Oh God.. Kristy.. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. I just need you to help me. I don't need your apologies. I'm going to be fine. I just need support. Please," I said pleading.

"Ok, ok. I think I can do this. But, you know, you're going to have to tell them."

"I know. I just found out today, it's too soon. I can't tell them that and watch them treat me differently for 6 months. I can't."

"Kristy, you and I both know they would never do that."

"Sorry Blaine, but I really don't.


	3. Chapter 3: Denial

Author's Note: I don't own Glee. I never will. Please review!

Chapter 3: Denial

Blaine stared at me for a second. He looked at me in complete disbelief.

"These people are your friends. You can't possibly believe they would treat you any differently just because you're dying!" he said in a strained whisper.

"Yes, yes I do. That's just how it goes. It's life."

"I refuse to believe that. I really do. And you? You should know your friends better than that. Hell, I know your friends better than that. I don't even go to your school."

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he approached us.

"Yeah, Baby I'm over here."

"Oh great, I've been looking for you. You're missing all the fun!" he hesitated for a second when he saw me and he continued, "Kristy, you too! C'mon there are some fantastic orderves."

"That sounds amazing Kurt, let's go." Blaine looked back at me for a second and then headed off with his boyfriend. I didn't see him for awhile.

I made small talk with everyone. We talked about the latest clothes, gossip, teachers, and assignments. Everything we could think of. It was great to be surrounded by friends at this time, but I just wished that I could tell them everything. I felt like they all knew something was up, but I just couldn't bring myself to explain. It was still just too much.

At the end of the party Blaine came back up to me. He looked around as he came up. He looked worried that Kurt could see him at any second.

"Give me your phone."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to put my number in your phone. You're going to want someone to talk to, and I can go with you to appointments if it would make you feel better," he looked into my eyes and continued, "You mean a lot to me Kristy. I'm not ready to lose you but I want to be there to support you. And just so you know, this isn't me changing; I was going to give you my number tonight anyway."

I think my heart stopped for a second in that moment. I couldn't believe that Blaine Anderson had actually just told me that I meant a lot to him and he wanted me to have his number. That day could not have gotten any weirder. I'll be the first to admit it.

So, just that little paragraph must have made you wonder if I had a crush on Blaine Anderson. Yes, yes I did. So badly. I knew it was stupid. I mean he was gay. What the hell was I thinking right? But, I guess the heart wants what the heart wants. I know mine did. Plus, at that point, I thought it was stupid to try and move on. I was dying. What did it matter?

I came home to both of my parents sitting at the kitchen table. They looked sick, pale and worried.

"Honey, are you doing okay?" my dad asked.

"Yes of course. I just went to that party."

"Yes, we know honey but we just want to make sure you're okay."

"Guys, we can't keep doing this. I don't have that much time anymore. I'm just going to cut to the chase. There's no time to waste these days."

"Of course dear," My mother added.

I took a deep breath, "I don't want to sound like a bitch or have an "attitude" but I'm dying. I'm not ill right now. I'm totally fine. My body is killing me yes, but for now I'm okay. So, you guys don't have to wait up for me. In a few months? Sure. Do it to your hearts content. I may even insist. But, for now I have to insist that you let me live my life... while I still can."

"I think we can do that," My dad said with tears in his eyes.

"Joe. We can't just let her do this," Mom turned to me and said, "I can't lose you."

"Bonnie, we have too. She's right. She's right. I don't want to lose her either."

"I don't want you to lose me. I wish with all my heart that I wasn't dying. I want to vote, and I want to write. I want to do so many things. But, I can't now. And we all need to accept that."

"I won't! There's got to be a way!" My mom said screeching as she burst into another round of sobs.

"Mom, I'm going to go to bed now, but you need to come to terms with the fact that I'm not going to Chemo and I'm going to die no matter what you do."

"YOU WILL! I will drag you down there myself if I have to!" she continued to sob.

My dad reached out and touched her hand, but for long after I left the table she was still sobbing. I felt horrible. I knew that I had to be right. If my parents were already treating me differently, then of course the Glee club would. Blaine had to be wrong.

So, I'm not sure why, but I texted him.

"_Hey"_

_From Blaine:_

"_Hey, r u ok?"_

_From Kristy:_

"_Not really. Parents are already acting differently. My mom can't accept it."_

_From Blaine:_

"_Give them time. They just found out. Im sure they'll get used to it at some point. But, Im telling u now, they will nvr accpt it._

_From Kristy: _

"_I know."_

_From Blaine: _

"_You're going to be ok. I promise._

_From Kristy:_

"_r u sure?"_

_From Blaine: _

"_yes, trust some sleep. Ill ttyl. Nite."_

_From Kristy:_

"_Thanks. :D Nite."_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

Author's Note: I do not own Glee. I never will. I also don't own Jason Mraz or his music. Please Review! I'd really appreciate it.

Chapter 4: Surprises

When I got up in the morning, my sister was sitting down at the table. She looked like she had been waiting for me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. There was nothing to tell until yesterday and I never saw you."

"You still could've clued me in to the possibility."

"We didn't know about the possibility yet. It's new to all of us. Don't think for a second that after less than twenty-four hours I'm "ready" for this. No, not at all."

"You're still leaving me," she said as tears fell down her face.

"And I'm sorry about that Lauren. I wish I didn't have to leave either. No one should have to lose a family member this young. But, I'll tell you what, we'll just make the most of these next few months and it'll be fine," I said as tears fell from my own face.

"Okay. I'd like that. Do we really have to go to school? Can't we start today?"

"'Fraid not. We'll just have to go. But, it's Friday. We have all day tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Kristy."

I smiled at my little sister. She was only 13, but she could be one tough cookie. I felt bad that I didn't want to skip school with her, but I just couldn't. I wanted things as normal as possible for awhile.

After school, there was another Glee Club meeting. Regionals were only two weeks away and the Club was hitting it into high gear. Coach Sylvester stopped me on my way to the meeting.

"Paper Geek! You right there! You stop right now!"

"What Ms. Sylvester?" I said turning around slowly.

"I want to know what's Schuester's up to. NOW!"

"I'm good thanks. I'd rather not betray anyone's trust."

"Oh you will. You will!"

"No Coach, I really won't."

"Fine then. I'll find your dirtiest, darkest secret, and they'll all find out."

I stopped for a second. I'm pretty sure I lost all color to my face too. I swallowed and tried to look as brave as possible.

"You have fun with that."

I ran all the way to Glee Club. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my blood and I was so scared. To be honest, I'm not sure I was ever so afraid in my life. I needed to talk to someone. Blaine. He would know what to do.

_From Kristy:_

_Hey, can you talk?_

I sent that and I still felt afraid. I hoped upon hope he would get back to me. I had to know what he thought. I suppose I could always tell the Glee Club myself, but it had always been a day. I just wasn't ready for that.

When Mr. Schuester walked in I was so glad for a break from my own thoughts.

"Ok guys, this week your assignment is to find a song that describes the hardest thing you've gone through. You can perform them anytime before next Friday. Hopefully, we can find something for Regionals with those songs. In the meantime, let's do something fun to end out the week. How about "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz?"

'I'm Yours' was one of my favorite songs. I was so glad that Mr. Schue had picked that song. Finn started out with the first verse and it sounded fantastic. I still loved Jason but Finn's version sounded so special. I had no doubt that he was singing to Rachel the entire time. He may have been with Quinn at the time, but you could just tell he was not over Rachel. And she definitely wasn't over Finn.

I left Glee Club with a giddy feeling in my stomach. I could barely remember the cancer that was killing me and I hadn't even thought about Coach Sylvester's threat. That is until I saw her. She had the look of evil in her eyes. When she saw me, she started yelling at students to get out of her way and pushing them aside. I hadn't seen her this angry in a long time.

"I'm going to get you yet Walker!" she screamed at me from across the hall.

Kurt came up to me at that moment. He looked at Sue with disgust. Then he turned to me and noticed how pale I had gotten.

"Don't worry about her Kristy; she's just a big bully. Karma will get her someday."

"Thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome. So what was up with Blaine last night? He looked like he was in shock last night."

"Uhh, well.. you know… maybe something.. was just.. like up or something. I'm sure it was nothing," I said as quickly as possible.

"Are you sure? I saw you two talking. Did he mention anything?"

"Nope," I said in a high-pitched voice, "I'm sure he would've told you if something was up."

"Well, if you're sure. Thanks Kristy. Let me know if you hear anything."

Kurt looked at me as though he didn't believe me (I wonder why?). Of course, at that moment my phone decided to ring at that very moment. I could tell it was a text by the three rapid beeps. I swear I jumped a bit when it went off. As I pulled my phone out, Kurt looked to see who it was. Naturally, it was Blaine.

"Great timing," I murmured under my breath.

"What was that? Is that Blaine texting you?"

"I didn't say anything Kurt sorry. Hmm, so it is!" I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I didn't know you and Blaine texted."

"There really isn't anything to know. We don't really text too often."

"Really?" he said with raised eyebrows.

I could just tell he didn't believe me. I felt terrible lying to Kurt, but I just couldn't. He was the biggest gossip I knew. My secret wouldn't be a secret for long if I told him. I also felt terrible that I was making Blaine keep the secret from Kurt, but I figured it would be okay. I'd get over my fear soon and then nothing could go wrong.

_From Blaine: _

"_I can now. What's up?"_

_From Kristy:_

"_Sylvester is threatening me with this. She wants to figure it out. Also, Kurt knows about the txting._

_From Blaine:_

"_What do you mean he knows? It'll be ok. She's full of hot air." _

_From Kristy: _

"_Well, we were walking, my phone went off and he saw your name."_

_From Blaine:_

"_Wonderful. Did he ask about it?"_

_From Kristy:_

"_What do you think?"_

_From Blaine:_

"_Damn. That's bad. I gtg. Better do something nice for Kurt. He's very jealous you know."_

_From Kristy:_

"_Good luck. Sorry."_

After talking to Blaine, I felt really guilty. I knew I had to make it up to him somehow. I had all weekend to come up with a plan. On Monday the Glee Club met at the local coffee shop. I tried to come up with a plan on the entire drive home. It just wasn't easy. I couldn't go crazy because then Kurt would notice. Money? No, too tacky; and just simply stupid. So, I kept trying. Before I knew it, I was home. My mom was waiting on the front porch.

"Kristy! Dr. Lang called, he changed his mind. He wants you to start radiation today."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, we're going now. The appointments in 15 minutes."

When I heard that the wind was knocked out of me. I felt like time itself had stopped. I couldn't start already. I thought I had at least a few days still. This was insane. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I tried to just keep breathing and make my feet move to the other car. Left foot. Right foot. Breathe. Left. Right. Breathe.

"C'mon Kristy! We have to go," My mom called as she backed the car up to where I was standing.

"Ok. I'm here," I said quietly.

"Are you ok?"

"Are you really asking? I'm about to get treated for Cancer. OK and cancer don't exactly go hand in hand."


	5. Chapter 5: Treatment

Author's Note: I don't own Glee. Please Review!

Chapter 5: Treatment

The car ride is a blur. I still have no idea what was said or what happened. All I can remember is my paralyzing fear. I was so scared. All I could think was that it would be painful. I think my phone buzzed a few times, but I was just so focused on the radiation that I couldn't think of anything else.

When we got to the hospital, there were few people there. It was pretty weird. When I thought of a people I thought of a busy place where people were medically treated. I guess the evening wasn't too interesting. My mom checked me in to the Oncology ward. I saw a little girl on the other side of the waiting room. She was in a little pink flowered dress, and she had already lost all of her hair. I was thankful that that wouldn't happen to me, but I felt like trading places with the girl. Her mother looked like she had been young recently, but worrying about her daughter had added at least 20 years to her looks. The mother still dressed her age and I felt bad that she had to worry about her daughter so much.

"Meredith?"

"That's us honey. C'mon," The mother said to the girl in the flowered dress.

Now the waiting room was silent. It was just me, my mom and the receptionist. All I could hear was my pounding heart. I wished I had my iPod. Maybe some music would help. I wasn't sure. Before I knew it the voice was calling out once again,

"Kristy?"

"That's me."

"Just come on back then Kristy."

"Honey, do you want me to come back too?"

"Maybe, Ill just go back for now."

"Ok."

I walked back with the nurse in an awkward silence. She looked like she wanted to talk to me, but nothing seemed right. I felt so uncomfortable and I wished that she would just treat me like a normal human being. Just because I'm dying doesn't mean that I'm any less human. She was dying too, just much slower.

Before I knew it, we had come to the radiation room. It had one of those nuclear symbols on it, and I felt so wrong being in there.

"Kristy, hi. I have to say, I'm still surprised you decided to call me this soon. I thought I wouldn't see you until Thursday." Dr. Lang said from his seat.

"I thought the same thing actually. My mom told me that you called and said I needed this."

"Nope, she called and told me you wanted it. Well, I guess we've both been hoodwinked. Do you still want it?"

"Yeah, I'll be having a chat later. I thought I made myself clear last night, but I guess not. I guess I can get it done if it means I don't need to come in on Thursday," I said, withholding my rage at my mother.

"Nope, I won't need to see you for 2 weeks or so."

"Ok then, let's get this over with then."

I walked into the back room and he made the markings on my skin based on the test results he had. Then, a technician came in. He had me lay on the table and he lined up the machine with the little cross on my skin. Then he started the machine up. I'm not sure how long I was there. It felt like hours, but of course I just wanted to get out of there. I never could get used to the silence in that room. I knew it was helping either destroy my cancer or prolong its growth, but it was still sort of eerie.

When I was finished, my mom was waiting in the same chair. She smiled and got up when she saw us coming.

"How'd it go sweetie?"

"Great Mom."

"She's all set for two weeks. I'll see her then."

"Wait… so she can't come on Thursday?"

"No… we can't be pumping her up with radiation constantly," Dr. Lang said carefully.

"Umm ok. Sweetie let's go."

"See you in two weeks Kristy," Dr. Lang said cheerfully.

As soon as we got to the car my mother started right in on Dr. Lang. She just couldn't shut up about everything that was wrong with the man.

"The nerve of him! Refusing to give you treatment when you're so sick! We should just get a new doctor! Damn him. I feel like…"

"Mom.."

"… just going right back in there and…."

"Mom!"

"…making him give you a sooner appointment, you can't be waiting for two…"

"MOM!"

"What honey what?"

"Stop trashing Dr. Lang. He is perfectly capable at his job. He's the best doctor I've ever met. We're sticking with him. Also, you are going to stop obsessing over my treatment. We're waiting the two weeks and you will no longer call for earlier appointments."

"I just want what's best for you! You can't just tell me what to do!"

"Yes Mom, I can. I have 6 months. We're not going to waste it fighting. So, you're going to stop. Please, I'm begging you. As a dying woman please accept my last wish."

"You can't just pull the dying card on anything and everything Kristy!"

"Yeah, well I'm pulling it on this."

"Fine. Don't think about how I feel!"

"Think about how you feel? How about I feel! I'm DYING. I'm going to die soon!"

"Yeah, and I'm going to lose you!" she said, slamming the steering wheel.

"I'm going to have nothing to lose!"

"Fine. Be like that."

I reached over to the radio and turned it on. I put the volume as loud as I could stand it. Then, I just sat there and cried.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

Author's Note: Still don't own Glee. I don't own Keane or their music either. Please Review!

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Chapter 6: Pain

Blaine Anderson was very tired. He'd been having problems with his boyfriend Kurt all day, and his friend Kristy had cancer. Plus, now she wouldn't answer her phone. He'd tried texting her at least 10 times earlier, and then he resorted to calling her. It had been three hours and his phone still hadn't lit up with her name. Blaine had heard from his friends at Dalton, but of course it wasn't them he needed to talk to.

Earlier in the afternoon, Blaine had looked up some information about Lymphoma and he realized just how serious this was. He wanted to make sure that Kristy was at least getting some kind of treatment if she wasn't going to do chemo. There was radiation and immunotherapy.

Suddenly, Blaine's phone lit up in his hands and started vibrating. He quickly looked to see the name, and he was disappointed when he saw that it was just Kurt. Quite honestly, Blaine was just not in the mood for Kurt. He was completely in love with Kurt, but he just wasn't in the mood right now. Kurt had been mad at him all day for talking to Kristy at the party last night and then finding out that they had been texting. Blaine had tried earlier in the day to take Kurt to an early dinner, but all that had managed to do was make Kurt think there was something to worry about. Blaine was convinced that Kurt was just checking up on him to make sure that he hadn't talked to Kristy anymore.

Ignoring his phone, Blaine grabbed the Television remote and put the local news on. The reporter's voice filled the room:

"_Breaking news tonight. Two locals were found in a car crash this evening. There was a teenager and her mother. The teen, 16 year old Kristy Walker is in critical care according to police officials…"_

Blaine quickly got up from where he was sitting and he rushed out the door. His parents were still out to dinner and he wrote them a note to tell them where he was going. He grabbed his keys and he raced out the door.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

As they went down the road, Kristy noticed that they were accelerating. She knew she should mention it to her mother, but at that moment she just wanted to get home. She didn't care. As long as they could get home in the next few minutes, she didn't care how they did it.

However, after several minutes of accelerating, Kristy looked over to the odometer. They were going 85 miles an hour.

"Mom! You have to slow down! We're gonna get in an accident!"

"We're just going to get home right now!"

"Slow down! Please! I'm begging you!"

That's when I saw the lights. I had turned to look out my window again. We were going through an intersection and those lights… well they were headlights. I remember screaming and then this horrible noise. Finally, I remember this terrible pain in my whole right side and head. I could faintly hear some sirens and my mother screaming at me, but then I blacked out. I don't know what happened after that.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

About ten minutes later, Blaine got to the hospital. He rushed into the emergency room, and up to the triage desk.

"I need to see Kristy Walker," he said, completely out of breath.

"She just got out of surgery. Family members only at this time. Are you family?"

He hesitated for a second and said, "Yes, I'm her brother."

The nurse looked at him for a second and said, "Ok then. C'mon back."

Blaine followed the nurse to Kristy. When they came up to Kristy's bed, Blaine noticed that Kristy had suddenly grown a really big family. The entire Glee Club was back there with her.

"Blaine!" Kurt called getting up and hugging him.

"Hey Kurt. How is she?"

"Critical, that's all we know."

Blaine looked back at her, and all he could see was the tube coming out of her throat and the bruising. Her entire right side was covered in purple and red. All he could do was stare at her. He couldn't believe how injured she was and just how awful she looked.

A few minutes later, a Doctor came back. She sent them all on their way while she examined Kristy. Blaine stayed for a minute because he knew he had to talk to the doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Yes? You're one of the brothers?"

"Uhh, yes. You should know something. Kristy has late stage Lymphoma."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How come no one else in your family mentioned it?"

"I can't answer that."

The doctor looked at him skeptically, but she seemed to let it go, "So, can I speak to her oncologist?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. His name is Dr. Lang."

"Ok. I happen to know him. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Blaine was pretty confident that the doctor didn't believe their story, but he stayed with Kristy anyways. Once the doctor let everyone back in, Rachel suggested that we sing to Kristy. Everyone started throwing out songs and it just became a loud mess of noise. Kurt finally whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Guys this isn't working. How about the song that Blaine sang to me when I came back to McKinley?"

Suddenly, the whole Glee Club had come to a consensus. Blaine was completely shocked that they had picked his song to Kurt. He also had the sinking feeling this would cause problems later. But, for now he would just sing.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

Blaine started out softly, but as he continued to sing, he found himself getting more and more into it._  
><em>

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>_

_By now, he was sure that he was waking up the entire hospital. He wasn't sure if he had ever sang with so much inspiration and emotion._

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<br>_

Blaine wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he knew that he hadn't sung like this in a very, very long time.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<br>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know_

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<p>

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<p>

When he had finished, the staff and the patients cheered and clapped for him. The Glee Club just watched him for a minute and then they clapped as well. They had been the backup singers, but from what Blaine could see they had never seen anything like what he had just done. The only person who wasn't cheering was Kurt. Blaine could see the hurt in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences

Author's Note: I don't own Glee. Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Consequences<p>

I woke up about two days after the accident. I'm not convinced I was out the entire time because I distinctly remember hearing "Somewhere Only We Know," but I'm not sure. It was all a little fuzzy.

When I first woke up, the first person I saw was Blaine. I was instantly filled with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I was honored that he was waiting for me to wake up.

"Hi there. How do you feel?"

"Sore," I said smiling.

"Well, that won't do. How about I get a nurse?"

"That would be great."

Blaine pushed the call button and within seconds a few doctors and nurses came over.

"Well, look who's up. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Sore."

A few seconds later, I saw Dr. Lang come over as well.

"Dr. Lang?"

"Kristy, it's great to see you awake again."

"Does the Glee Club know?" I said sitting up.

I felt a searing pain up my shoulders as I tried to get up.

"Sit down Kristy. You need to rest. No one in Glee knows. They think Dr. Lang just works in the Emergency Room," Blaine said quietly.

I relaxed again and said, "Ok good."

The actual Emergency Room doctor inspected my injuries and said I was good for the time being. I just needed to rest and hopefully I could be released by the end of the week.

"Is anything broken?"

"Just your wrist. You are the luckiest car accident victim I have seen in all my years in the ER."

"Thanks. Where's my mother!"

"Relax Kristy. She's fine. She went home yesterday."

"Why isn't she here?"

The doctors looked at each other for a second. Blaine was the one who answered my question.

"Well, Kristy. The police had to go to your house last night. Your mom tried to kill herself last night. She's now in a psychiatric ward. I'm really sorry. She thought she killed you."

"Wha… what?"

"I know. The police have already taken her license for the accident, I'm not sure if they're pressing charges. They've been coming here everyday to see if you're awake yet."

"But, I've just been sleeping."

"Well, no one was sure that you'd wake up. As they said you were really, really lucky."

"Oh God…"

"Just relax. Everything will be sorted out. You just have to give it some time."

I was crying now, "I don't have time Blaine. I don't. You know that," I whispered as he hugged me.

"What don't you have time for?" Rachel Berry said as the rest of the Glee Club walked in.

Blaine let go of me and went to stand by Kurt. I could see Kurt was upset with Blaine. I guess I now knew Kurt was the jealous type. I hoped he didn't take any of this seriously. Sure, I was totally in "love" with Blaine at the time, but Blaine was totally in love with Kurt. We were just friends with a huge secret. I felt guilty about making Blaine keep it from Kurt, but I knew I had to keep it to myself for a little longer.

* * *

><p>About two hours after I woke up, the police came to my room. The Glee Club had left for school about an hour earlier and I was all alone (until the police of course). There were two detectives; a man and a woman. They looked at me with such pity, that it was hard to watch.<p>

"Hi Kristy. I'm Detective Moses and this is my partner Detective Holmes," the woman said.

I laughed for a second and said, "So, like Sherlock Holmes?"

They both smiled for a second, "Something like that. We need to talk to you about the accident," Detective Holmes said.

"Ok. What do you need to know?"

"We need to know everything. But, let's start with what happened first."

"Does anyone need to know about this interview? Or what's said in it?"

They both looked at me for a second and then Detective Moses said, "No, not unless there's criminal charges involved."

"Ok thanks. So, the beginning. Well, we were coming home from a doctor's appointment for me. I have terminal cancer. It was my first treatment. My mother told me that Dr. Lang, my oncologist, had called and wanted to start sooner. Turns out, that she called and scheduled earlier, telling Dr. Lang that I wanted to start as soon as possible. So, I was upset with her in the car. We got into a fight and then we resorted to ignoring each other," everything had begun to come out really fast and the detectives were writing everything down as fast as possible, "and then I noticed that she was speeding up and I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't. Before I knew it, we were at 85 miles per hour. And then I just saw this bright light and I felt a lot of pain and then I was out. Next thing I remember is waking up here."

"Ok, thank you Kristy. We'll get back to you. I'm not going to lie. There might be charges involved. I think I speak for both of us when I say sorry about your cancer." Detective Moses said.

"Thanks. Umm, what kind of charges?"

"Well, child endangerment for one, Reckless endangerment; we'll just have to see."

"Ok, thank you."

I didn't hear from the police for a few weeks. In the meantime, I was healing. I still had a hard time moving and I was in a lot of pain. Blaine came a lot and we finally talked about that night. I also finally got to check my phone. I had at least a hundred messages from people. Blaine and I spent the next week becoming great friends. We talked about everything from my cancer, to music to our lives. My dad visited when he could. I had insisted that he stay in work. Staying with me wasn't going to change anything.

* * *

><p>At the end of that week, I was ready to be discharged. Blaine had been with me for most of that day, and that's when the Glee Club showed up again. Kurt looked furious. I had never seen someone like that before. I was afraid he would start screaming right then and there. Blaine had told me that their relationship was strained at the moment, but he didn't think that Kurt believed he had somehow turned straight. I had believed him, but after seeing Kurt I wasn't too sure if he was right or not.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Kurt as well. He could see more hurt on Kurt's face. It killed him to know that Kurt was unhappy with him. He knew he had to do something, but just like before, he just couldn't think of anything. In fact, all he could think about at the moment was Kristy and if she was going to be okay.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8:Turning Up the Heat

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, or anything related to it. Please Review! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Btw, sorry about such a short chapter!

Chapter 8: Turning up the Heat

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel watched as his boyfriend say by Kristy Walker's side.<p>

Kurt liked Kristy. She was nice, fun, smart and different from most people here in Lima. After her article in the school paper, he had a great respect for her. If he wasn't gay, maybe he would "like" her. However, he wasn't. He was in love with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was a fantastic boyfriend. He loved Kurt for all of the right reasons and he knew how to be romantic. Plus, he had stuck with him during Prom after everyone had bullied him and made fun of him. And... Oh could Blaine sing. Kurt could still hear Blaine singing to him as he left Dalton. He already regretted suggesting that he sing that song to Kristy. It was stupid. Kurt still couldn't believe he had done that. It had just come to him. Kurt needed to talk to Blaine. That was the one thing on his mind. He needed to know if Blaine was still into him or if this relationship was on the rocks. Kurt had a feeling it was on the rocks. The way he looked at Kristy, the way he was ignoring his phone calls, the way Blaine was just avoiding Kurt's glance.

Kurt waited for a few minutes until he could get Blaine alone. But, it seemed that Blaine was going to walk Kristy out to her ride. Maybe even take her home. After another few minutes of them talking, it became apparent that his efforts were futile. Kurt headed for home. He could feel the tears running down his throat. He felt like he should've known. He should've known Blaine was too good to be true. Kurt had thought Blaine was a lot of things, but a user was not one of them.

* * *

><p>I felt terrible. My whole body ached and I felt terrible. Blaine should be with his boyfriend, he shouldn't have been helping me to my car. But, he was. He was being the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. Honestly, he still is. It's amazing. But anyways, so he walked me to the front doors. Then before I knew it, he was driving me home. I couldn't believe my luck. Blaine Anderson was driving me home. It felt right and wrong all at once. It felt so good to have Blaine's attention, but I knew it should have been Kurt's.<p>

We talked on the entire way home. With Blaine, I felt like I could tell him anything and it would totally be okay. I didn't know at the time if it was because I was so hopelessly head over heels for him or if it was because he was just such a great guy.

When I got home, my sister was waiting on the porch. She ran up and hugged me. It hurt but I was happy to see her. It was truly great to be back home. We spent the first couple nights just getting back into the groove of things and figuring out what our relationships were now that we knew I was going to die. It was a couple of hard conversations. I knew we all missed my mom, but none of us were ready to confront her yet. It was a hard week.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, I had made up my mind to go back to school. It wasn't an easy decision; after all I wasn't sure how things would go. But, I was confident that things would be just fine. Blaine had agreed to text me periodically to make sure I was alright. I was so thankful for him.<p>

As soon as I got to school, people started staring at me. For some reason, I felt like people knew that I had cancer and it wasn't because I had made the news. Most of the mean kids were snickering at me all day, and I felt like I really knew what it was like to be in Glee club. After all, all of my friends dealt with this daily.

But, it was in the halls after lunch that things got unbearable.

"Hey Paper Girl!"

It was Coach Sylvester. As if my life couldn't be more horrible right now. I turned around and decided to just take whatever it was as quickly as possible.

"Hope you like Grape!" Sue yelled as she slammed a grape slushy over my head.

I'm pretty confident that I've never felt something so cold; even to this day. It was terrible. Before my eyes, my favorite shirt became soaked with grape slushy. It was terrible. And she just kept cackling down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9:Revenge

A/N: I don't own Glee. I wish I did, but I never will.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Revenge<p>

Kristy stood in the hallway for a second. She let the truth sink in for a second. Coach Sue Sylvester was out to get her.

"Fantastic," she thought to herself.

Members of the Glee Club who had seen it happen, rushed up to her aid. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry rushed her to the restroom.

"First slushy?" Quinn asked.

"Yep. I'm hoping my last too."

"I think we should make sure that happens," Rachel replied slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think we should get her back."

"Are you serious? Do you want her to go on a personal vendetta against you?" Quinn replied.

"True, but she's already on one against me. If I do it, it won't really change anything."

"Kristy! You have two years of high school left. You can't seriously be considering letting her bully you for 2 years?" Quinn said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I get the feeling it won't be that long."

"Really? And why is that?"

"It's… just a feeling I have."

"Well, you two can do whatever you want. Just remember that I was on the Cheerio's and I know how she works. She's ruthless."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in life without risk?" I replied. I was getting way too excited about this.

So, Rachel and I (and reluctantly Quinn) decided to meet after Glee Club. Sue always hung around to harass Mr. Schue (and of course she had Cheerio's practice). Naturally, we had slushies ready for her after practice. I had a grape one, Quinn had red and Rachel had blue. I could tell that the three of us were anxious for the end of practice. Most of the Glee Club either knew what we were planning or they had heard from someone else. Mercedes and Santana had already tried to talk us out of it. However, we were beyond backing out.

* * *

><p>When the end of Glee came, we ran to the other side of the school. We met Sue halfway down the hall to the athletics wing. She stared at us for a second. We must have looked pretty crazy, running down the hall with Slushy's in our hand. As each of us ran past her, we dumped them on her head. I had never felt so alive. It was pretty amazing.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was very tired of Blaine's constant texting. He was always texting Kristy now. Kurt hardly got any attention anymore. He knew he had to do something to get Blaine's attention again. Kurt was sure a few little texts to Kristy wouldn't hurt anything. The trick was, Kurt had to get the phone from Blaine. They were watching the musical Funny Girl together at Kurt's house, and Kurt was sure there was something he could use here.<p>

"Hey Blaine. How about we enjoy the movie hmm? Or enjoy anything else?"

"Sounds like a plan babe. What do you want to do?"

"Well, first. Give me the phone. Then we'll see." Kurt tried to look as convincing and flirty as he could possibly get.

"Alright, now what?" said Blaine, handing the phone over. He looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying this.

Kurt spent the next thirty minutes making out with his boyfriend. It felt incredible to be back to normal. However, it made Kurt feel even worse about using Blaine's phone without his consent.

About an hour later, Blaine was fast asleep. Kurt got Blaine's phone out and he found his messages. He started one to Kristy:

_From Kurt (as Blaine): _

"_Hey, r u still up?"_

_From Kristy:_

"_Yeah, how'd movie night go?"_

_From Kurt (as Blaine):_

"_Gr8, things are looking up. I have to tell you something."_

_From Kristy: _

"_Well, that's gr8! Congrats Blaine. Wht?"_

_From Kurt (as Blaine):_

"_I don't think we can talk anymore."_

_From Kristy:_

"_Ur joking right? You're going to abandon me now?"_

_From Kurt (as Blaine): _

"_Yes. I need to focus on other things."_

_From Kristy:_

"_Idk what the hell ur problem is, but fine. Don't talk to me. Have a great life with Kurt. Thanks for nothing. God, I was so stupid. I told you all about what was going on. You're no different then those guys you claim to hate."_

Of course, at that moment, Blaine chose to wake up.

"Kurt babe, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, just trying to sleep."

"With my phone? Give me that Kurt." Blaine said as he realized what Kurt had.

"I wasn't doing anything Blaine. Trust me."

"I'm not sure if I do right now. Kurt, what were you doing?"

"Nothing. I already told you." Kurt was trying to fight back tears as he defended himself. It hurt him that Blaine couldn't trust him.

"Kurt! What the hell are these messages? What the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing. Get out. Please."

"Kurt! Don't just ask me to leave. Tell me."

"No. Leave!"

"Fine. I don't know what's going on, but this is ridiculous."

Burt and Carole suddenly came through the door.

"Is everything ok in here boys?" Burt said.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Blaine said in shock.

"Blaine, honey why don't you go home and you can talk to Kurt in the morning?" Carole suggested.

"Ok. Yeah. Thanks you guys for letting me over."

"Anytime sweetie," Carol replied.

* * *

><p>Blaine left Kurt's feeling so confused. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what he was going to do about Kristy and he didn't know what he was going to do about Kurt. He needed to fix things.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Solutions

A/N: I don't own Glee or anything related to it. Please Review! I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Solutions<strong>

Coach Sylvester was in a rage. She couldn't remember being this angry in a long time. Three students had just slushied her. One of them already had a secret she was trying to uncover. The other two would be dealt with later. Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Kristy Walker would be dealt with. Sue would just have to work harder. Whatever Kristy was hiding, Coach was going to find it. She was going to destroy the Glee Club with that little secret. Maybe it was what music they were doing for Regionals, maybe it was something that would cause controversy or cause them to fight. She hoped it would just tear them all apart. More importantly though, she hoped it would cause Kristy pain for trying to mess with Sue Sylvester.

* * *

><p>Blaine raced back to his house to find out what the hell Kurt had been up to. He hoped that Kurt hadn't done anything stupid when he was texting Kristy. However, even Blaine couldn't convince himself that something terrible hadn't happened. His only fear right now was that he couldn't fix things with Kristy. She needed someone right now, and he wished Kurt could just understand that.<p>

As soon as he got home, he rushed up to his bedroom. He thought of all the memories he'd had there as a child as a way to distract himself before he read the terrible messages. Blaine thought of the time he had tried to take out his loose tooth with the door. He smiled at the image of his kid self trying to tie a string to the door and his tooth.

His phone buzzing brought him out of his memories. He looked at the name and saw that it was Finn. He ignored it for the time being. Blaine took a deep breath and looked through the messages Kurt had sent. As he read them, he was filled with rage. Blaine wished he could tell Kurt everything. This was ridiculous. Kurt may be a jealous son of a bitch, but he should take it out on him, not Kristy. Blaine turned his phone off before he could do anymore harm and he just lay down in his bed. He couldn't do this anymore. He hadn't felt this down since he had told his parents he was gay. They hadn't taken it well to say the least. Just the thought of that night, was overwhelming.

* * *

><p>I stared at my phone for a few minutes. I still couldn't believe what Blaine had said to me. I had already started crying and I wasn't sure when I would stop. I had no one now. In hindsight, I feel pretty stupid for getting so enthralled with Blaine, but he was a great guy. Plus, love makes you do crazy stuff. Anyways, I remember crying myself to sleep that night. I think my family assumed that I was just upset about the cancer again. Maybe, part of me was; but most of it was hurt over Blaine.<p>

I was so glad he didn't go to our school. I wasn't sure how I would handle looking at him or seeing him on a daily basis. It would have sucked. Granted, it still sucked because I wasn't sure who I was going to talk to about my cancer treatments or my life in general. I mean there was my family and the members of Glee. On the bright side, I had learned a lesson though: Never put all your eggs in one basket. I wouldn't forget that very soon. I was pretty confident that that would stay with me for a very long time. Hopefully until I died.

The next morning, I felt a little better. I couldn't say that I was entirely thrilled with my life, but I wasn't quite as fragile as the night before. However, I still felt pretty empty without Blaine. Unfortunately, I was still holding out hope that it was all a dream or that I would be able to talk to someone today. No such luck. I was still frightened that everyone would still treat me differently. I remember hoping that I would be more comfortable closer to the 6 month mark.

Since Sue had ruined my favorite shirt, I wore my next favorite shirt in an effort to try and cheer myself up. I figured if I saw Sue I could just think about how much Blaine hurt me and I would start crying. It was an idea (In hindsight, probably not one of my brighter ones). Then maybe she could find the heart to ignore me and just find my stupid secret. I had been praying that she didn't have access to hospital records. We still hadn't told the school, so I was covered there.

So, I headed out with the hope that I'd have a lucky day. Maybe even a good one. Looking back, it may have been a crazy thought, but it kept me hopeful. And it kept me from losing it. I was hoping that the Glee Club would sing something awesome to cheer me up as well. I think that was one of the few things that went right that day.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. He felt like he had a giant weight on his shoulders as well. For a moment he couldn't even remember why. Then it hit him, Kurt! The only thing he could think of was telling Kurt the truth. He would have to explain everything to him. Blaine pulled out his phone and texted Kurt. He asked Kurt to meet him at their favorite coffee house on Main Street. It was a little public, but Blaine figured the risk was worth it if he got Kurt back. Blaine got ready with a renewed confidence and spirit. He was ready for whatever life could throw at him.<p>

As he drove to the coffee shop, he came up with his speech to Kurt. By the time he was satisfied with it, he had arrived. When he walked in, he saw Kurt at their usual table. He smiled to himself.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," he said to himself.

"Blaine. There you are. Come, sit down," said Kurt with an unusual coldness.

"Kurt. How are you? I have something I need to say."

"Me first."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Blaine, I can't trust you anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore. You've been completely different since that party. Alls you do anymore is talk to Kristy, hang out with Kristy, text Kristy, call Kristy. Everything has to do with Kristy. You don't even pay attention to me anymore…"

"Kurt you know that's not true," Blaine said quietly, his confidence fading. Kurt put his finger up as he continued.

"…. And I just don't think we're working. When we met things were amazing and you were the best thing that happened to me. But, I can't see you anymore. Blaine Anderson, we are finished."

"Kurt, I wish you knew what was going on. I wish you could see past this. I wish you had the whole story. Maybe then you'd understand that I'M GAY and I LOVE YOU."

"I sincerely doubt that."

As tears streaked down his face Blaine continued as best he could, "Well, I hope in time you see that I'm right. Until then, goodbye."

Blaine walked to his car as fast as he could. Inside, he broke down into tears. Somehow, he managed to type out a text message.

_From Blaine:_

_Kristy, I hope you're happy. Kurt broke up with me._

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson watched from across the coffee house. He could see his stepbrother's boyfriend, Blaine leaving in tears and Kurt struggling to hold them back. He wanted to believe that this was Blaine's fault, but after last night, Finn wasn't so sure. He had heard Blaine yelling at Kurt and he just had a feeling that Kurt was overreacting. He decided he had to know what had just gone down.<p>

"Kurt, what the hell just happened? Why did Blaine leave crying?"

"I just broke up with him."

"What? Why would you do something so stupid like that?"

"I can't trust him anymore?"

"What's wrong with you? Of course you can!"

"No, I absolutely cannot Finn. He's completely obsessed with Kristy. I'm not even sure if he's gay anymore."

"Fine Kurt. Believe what you want. I'll see you at school."

Finn was determined to get to the bottom of this. He didn't like to see Kurt like this, but he knew Blaine couldn't be completely at fault. However, Kristy seemed to be at the bottom of this. Finn would just have to find out how she was involved.


	11. Chapter 11: Answers

A/N: Still don't own Glee. Still wish I did. Please Review. I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Answers<p>

I felt my phone buzz as I was driving to school. At that point, I was trying to stay positive and my phone was the last thing I wanted to check. It had just gotten me into trouble and I just wasn't in the mood. It was my first time driving in a car since the accident, and the pain of the car hitting me was as fresh as if it had just happened. I couldn't get the light out of my head either. I didn't want to risk another accident. I just couldn't go through with that again.

The more that I thought about the accident, the more my hands were shaking. I couldn't wait to get to school. I feel like I must have looked crazy in my car that morning. I was looking around as much as possible for a car to cut me off and kill me, and when I wasn't doing that, I had my eyes unnaturally glued to the road. Anyone who followed me for most of the ride was probably ready to call the crazy hut. Looking back, I would've called it on myself if I could've. I was obviously not ready to be driving again.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson got to school as quickly as possible. He was on a mission, and he was going to get some answers. He rushed past his fellow classmates and got to his first period class 15 minutes before the bell (also 13 minutes before he normally got there). Finn had the good fortune of being in the same first period class as Kristy. Now he just had to wait and see how long it would take her to arrive. Since he was never early to class, he really wasn't sure when she got to class. The only thing he did know was that she was always there before him.<p>

He managed to spend the next 7 minutes just awkwardly exchanging glances with the teacher. Finn was pretty sure that he had never had such an awkward seven minutes before in his life. Although being there when Quinn's parents found out she was pregnant was a close second. Finally, Kristy got to class. Finn wasted no time in getting up to talk to her.

* * *

><p>I had not even managed to sit down in World Cultures before I heard a familiar voice calling out to me,<p>

"Kristy! I need to talk to you!"

"Finn? What do you need?"

"I have to talk to you," he looked around for a second, "in private."

"What about?" I said, as I took my phone out and discreetly checked it.

I saw that Blaine had texted me and I quickly scanned his message. What I saw nearly made me drop the phone.

"Fi… Finn. Is this about the breakup? Oh god… oh god."

"Yeah… did you just find out about… like when you were just checking your phone?"

"Yes… I'm sorry Finn. I forgot to check it earlier. But, yes. I just found out about it."

"Well, then I need to ask about it."

"Ok," I said reluctantly.

"Was Blaine cheating on Kurt?"

"No! Of course not. Are you crazy?"

"I didn't think so, but then why was he spending so much time with you?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"You have to. I need to know what was going on. I need to be able to help my brother."

"You just need to know, that it's something very serious in my life. Blaine is the only person I told and he wanted to be there for me."

"Why can't you tell us? We're your friends. Aren't we?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so short! I was really busy today and I just wanted to finish a chapter before I signed off for the night. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Shockwaves

A/N: I don't own Glee. Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Shockwaves<p>

I looked at Finn for a second. I was shocked. I wasn't sure how he could ever say that I wasn't his friend; or a friend of everyone in the Glee Club for that matter. I wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry.

"Of course you are! You all are."

"Well, then why can't you tell us?"

"I'm not ready. I just found out myself."

"How long ago?" Finn said firmly.

"Not long."

"How long Kristy?"

"Two and a half weeks ago. But, we've suspected for a month."

"What is it?"

I broke down and started to cry after that, "I can't tell you Finn. I'm so sorry. I wish I could."

"Fine, Kristy. Don't cry. I'm sorry I pushed it. I won't bring it up again, but I think after Kurt starts telling his side of things, you're going to have to tell us. You can't hide it forever."

"I know. Thanks Finn. I'll think about it."

"Good. See you later Kristy."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through Dalton Academy with a blank expression on his face. He felt nothing. He was completely numb. Blaine just wanted to talk to Kurt, but of course that was now impossible. His two friends Wes and David came up to him at one point, but Blaine couldn't be sure. He thought they tried to talk him into going to a party, but of course that was the last thing on his mind.<p>

He could only think of Kurt; of his smile, his eyes (his perfect eyes). He thought about the first time they kissed, their first date, and their first song together. He felt like he was "drowning" in memories of Kurt; and it was killing him. Then he started to think about all the other things that had caused him pain over the years.

First, he was taken back to his grandparent's house. It was a family gathering and someone had invited his Uncle Steve. Steve was never invited to family gatherings due to his irrational behavior. Most of Blaine's family was outside at the pool, but his grandmother had insisted that 6-year old Blaine stay inside for a few minutes and talk to her. Steve had drunk five beers already and he had already become incoherent. Blaine remembered him talking about death and some tricked out world he knew of. He really frightened Blaine. That's when Steve pulled out a knife. Blaine remembered that all of the conversation in the room stopped. As Steve lunged towards his grandmother, she had screamed with an inhuman sound. If Blaine thought about it enough, he could remember it like yesterday. His mother had run in then, and took Blaine away. Steve had already killed himself, his grandparents and his cousin.

Then Blaine remembered the nightmares he had about that night. They haunted him until he was almost 10. Next, he remembered his father's ongoing struggle with drugs; the long nights, the beatings. Everything. He had managed to block out these memories for most of the time, but now they consumed him.

Wes and David tried their best to distract him, but he was beyond reach. They watched as Blaine would periodically burst into sobs of agony. They had a hard time watching. However, he did it so frequently that day that they were able to assist him in getting the least amount of humiliation as possible. Word had got around to the teachers about Blaine so his two friends would take him to the bathroom as discreetly as possible. They had a very hard time watching someone so broken.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Finn was on the hunt for Kurt. He was determined to convince Kurt how wrong he was about Blaine. He had already received texts from some friends of Blaine's saying how broken up he was about everything. They had said he was in rough shape.<p>

It was past 5th period when Finn finally found Kurt.

"Kurt, we need to talk."

"What Finn? If this is about my ex-boyfriend then you should know that I have no interest."

"Well, good for you. It's about him and you will listen."

"Good-bye Finn."

"No! Get back here. You don't even get it. She has a thing going on right now and Blaine was just being her friend. She didn't tell anyone else."

"I don't care. She should've told me. Hell, he should've told me."

"Right, because Blaine ALWAYS spills secrets."

"Blaine and I are over. Get used to it Finn."

"I won't unless it's for a damn good reason!"

"Whatever Finn."

* * *

><p>After school, I had my second appointment. My father was going with me this time. We still hadn't heard from my mother, and for some reason we all were okay with it; at least on the surface. Today, the waiting room was actually pretty full and I was thankful for an earlier appointment. It was good to know that I wasn't alone in this. It made me sad to think that so many people were here for treatment, but I hoped that they all were treatable. I could live with that.<p>

My relief didn't last long. Before I knew it, we had been waiting for a half hour. After another thirty minutes, I decided that being one of the last appointments of the day was not such a bad thing. I was getting incredibly impatient, and my dad could tell. I had already gotten through the entire magazine collection the waiting room had to offer, and I really wasn't interested in watching _Mike and Molly. _Just as I was afraid my anger would boil over, it turned to shock.

I saw a familiar face walking towards the waiting room. Rachel Berry was walking towards this department.

"Shit, shit, shit," I thought to myself.

I watched in complete disbelief as she came closer and closer. I'm pretty sure my face lost all color and I looked absolutely petrified. Rachel was about to find out my biggest secret. I wasn't even sure what I could say to her. I was completely thrown off guard. Plus, I desperately wanted to know what she was doing at the hospital.

"Kristy? Is that you? Hey!"

"Rachel, hey what are you doing here?"

"Well, one of my dads is getting an EKG downstairs and I came to find the cafeteria. Needless to say, I'm very lost."

"Well, you're actually very close. It's just a bit farther."

"Ok thanks! What are you doing here by the way? This is oncology…" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Well," I looked around for a second, "my dad is just getting checked out."

My dad stared at me in shock for a second, but before he could answer, I heard Dr. Lang speak.

"Kristy? We're ready for you," he walked over and continued, "are you ready for round two of radiation? Oh, is this one of your friends?" he turned to shake Rachel's hand, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Lang, Kristy's oncologist."

"Nice to meet you…" she said slowly.

"Well, Kristy I'm going to go back, but please don't be long. As you can see we're busy."

"Sure Dr. Lang," I turned to Rachel, "Rachel, I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me? Anyone?"

"I couldn't. I was too afraid."

"You could've told me. I thought we were friends, best friends. We've been telling each other everything and that sleepover at your house three weeks ago? I really thought we were closer than this."

"So did I. I didn't want any of you to treat me differently."

"Are you serious? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! I can't believe you right now. I really can't."

"Please don't tell anyone Rachel."

"I'll try. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I don't know how long I can keep this. You really need to tell everyone."

"I know. I don't have much time to," I said as I started crying, "Thank you for being such a good friend Rachel. I'm so sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I overreacted a bit. I just can't believe you have cancer. And what do you mean you don't have much time?"

"I don't want to tell you, but I can't hide it from you. No matter how many times I come here, they can only keep me alive for like 6 months. I'm going to die."

Then it was Rachel's turn to cry, "Oh God Kristy, I can't lose you! I just can't."

"I don't want to die, believe me. We'll talk later tonight, I really better get back there," I said with as much strength as I could and I leaned over to hug my friend.

"Oh Kristy…"

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review! :) Thanks. I hope you're enjoying the story.


	13. Chapter 13: The Usual Haunts

A/N: I still don't own glee. I still wish I did. Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Usual Haunts<p>

I walked back to Dr. Lang's office trying to keep my anger in check. I really wanted to punch him in the face for what he did to me. I guess a nurse must have noticed me, because next thing I knew, I was walking right next to one.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little upset."

"Why is that?"

"Dr. Lang told one of my friends about my cancer."

"That's rough, but it'll get better."

"How do you know?"

"I had cancer a few years ago; the worst part was telling people. But, once you do, it's completely worth it. You can't do it all alone."

"Thanks. I'm Kristy."

"I'm Jamie. It's great to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I think I've reached my destination, but hopefully I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, definitely."

I avoided mentioning the incident to Dr. Lang. I didn't want him to feel like an ass (even if he was). I also didn't want him to be distracted while he was treating me. I didn't want any mistakes, even if I was going to die anyway.

* * *

><p>I spent the next week trying to make sure Rachel didn't talk, and making sure I did as much as possible with her. Halloween was a few days away and of course, Rachel wanted to make plans. She approached me two days before Halloween with all of "our" plans made out.<p>

"Kristy! I have a genius idea. You're going to love it. Are you free on Halloween?"

"Yes…" I said hesitantly; I had a bad feeling about Rachel's idea.

"Perfect. I think the Glee Club needs some inspiration."

"For?"

"For original songs of course!"

"And Halloween fits into this… how?"

"We're going to go to a haunted house!"

I raised my eyebrows. I was pretty sure no one but Rachel could make that connection.

"Well you see Kristy; this is a special haunted house. There are spirits from every walk of life. There are love stories to be found, and maybe some sad songs. You know the ones that create a lot of emotion."

"Alright, well I guess we could try."

"Perfect! Let's get the whole Glee Club to go!"

"Umm, ok then…"

* * *

><p>So, I ended up in a haunted house with the entire Glee Club on Halloween. I'm still trying to figure out how we all managed to end up there. I wasn't sure what Rachel sadi, but it must have worked.<p>

Surprisingly, it was deserted on Halloween and we ended up alone there for the night with an old tour guide who really didn't seem to know what was going on. It was not very reassuring.

I noticed that Kurt seemed kind of down. I was sure he was still thinking about Blaine. I hoped Blaine was ok. I hadn't thought about him much in the past few days because I was so busy worrying about Rachel blabbing her mouth off. Of course, she had been doing that anyway, just not about the cancer.

"Rachel what the hell are we doing here?" Sam said.

"Sam, we are here to get inspiration for our music."

"In a haunted house? Are you kidding me?" Puck added.

"No! There are some fantastic stories to be found here!"

"Rachel, nuh uh. Hell to the no. I'm not here just for songs. If we're here we are getting the haunts too. Let's go find them," Mercedes said loudly.

"Mercedes c'mon! We have to do the songs."

"I'm with Mercedes on this one Rachel. I just don't see how we're supposed to write songs about ghosts." Sam said.

"Fine, you all do what you want! Don't blame me when we don't have any songs for Regionals!"

We all watched as Rachel stormed out of the house. Personally, I didn't like that she was out there alone, at a haunted house; which was why I followed her. I couldn't believe she would go out there alone.

By the time I got to the porch of the house (really it was a shabby mansion), Rachel was out of sight. Frantically, I looked around the front of the property. I walked out to the sidewalk and I still couldn't see her. That's when I began to worry. Then, I heard the screams.

"Rachel! Rachel! C'mon! Where are you?"

All I got was screaming. I thought the screams were coming from the left, so I headed towards that side of the house. Soon, the screams stopped. I cursed this house for being so huge. It was making my life so much harder. When I could finally see to the back yard, I saw Rachel on the ground.

I can't remember running faster than I did at that moment. I screamed as loud as I could for the Glee Club. I tried saying their names so that they wouldn't think it was the ghosts. I don't think it sunk in. No one came to Rachel's rescue. By the time I got to her, she was barely conscious. She was moving her head around and she would open her eyes every once in awhile. When she finally saw me she said,

"Kristy… bewares. This place is cursed. Watch out!"

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. And then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Wes was out of ideas. Blaine was a lost cause. He and David had stayed with Blaine for as long as they could. They had planned a double date that night, and their girlfriends were waiting. Wes hated to leave Blaine in such a horrible place, but there was nothing they could do. Wes would have to talk to the Warblers' in the morning. They needed to help Blaine.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was glad to be alone. He couldn't take the constant attention and talking anymore. He just wanted Kurt. Blaine spent the next few hours just staring at the walls. He sat in a corner in his room. He wanted to cry, but he just didn't have any tears left.<p>

As usual, his parents didn't notice. They were busy with their conference calls, and their business deals. His mother worked for a huge fashion firm in New York, so she was hardly ever there. She was constantly speaking French with her clients and talking to people from all around the world. His father had never understood Blaine. He didn't work nearly as much, but he had never been able to find something he could do with Blaine. He worked for a huge steel company. He wasn't into any music and he was just not into anything Blaine was. Blaine was sure his father tried to understand, but he had just given up as they had gotten farther and farther apart.

Soon, Blaine began to think about the life ahead of him. But, he couldn't think of any life without Kurt in it.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've been really busy and I went through a patch of writer's block.


	14. Chapter 14: The Haunting Hour

A/N: I still wish I owned Glee, and I still don't. Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Haunting Hour<p>

Mercedes looked around the haunted house. It was giving her the creeps. There were candles all over the place, and just boring displays. She wanted the ghosts. She looked around the room to ask the guide, but he was gone. The Glee Club was all alone.

That's when the screams began. There seemed to be a breeze in the castle and the candles were all flickering. Mercedes didn't like this. It reminded her too much of a horror movie.

"Guys? Does any one else find this odd?"

"Maybe Rachel actually found a haunted house," Finn suggested.

"Maybe she did," Mercedes said as they began to hear a voice screaming Rachel.

"Oh my god! Maybe we should go out there. Rachel could be in trouble!"

"No, Mercedes look. The woman who died in this house was named Rachel. She lived with her mother and it's said that her mother is known to walk about the grounds calling Rachel's name."

"I would love to ask that guide. Where the hell is he?"

"That's a great question. I say we get out of here, before Rachel ends up getting us in more trouble. And speaking of strange disappearances, has anyone seen Kristy?" Puck said angrily.

"Who cares where she is really?" Kurt interjected.

"Ok, look Kurt. I know you think that she broke you and your boyfriend up, but trust me, she didn't. That was all on you. Have you even talked to Blaine lately? Wes says that Blaine has done absolutely nothing in two days. He stays in a little corner of his bedroom all day. He's been missing school too. Do you really think he wanted to break up with you?" Finn yelled.

"Yes."

"God Kurt! You're so damn stubborn!"

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. They couldn't even hear a name being whispered.

"Guys… that plaque said the ghost calls Rachel all night. I don't think that was a ghost," Artie replied.

"Ok, maybe we should go out there and look for Rachel and Kristy. I bet Kristy went out there to find Rachel."

"And You'd be so right. Bravo. Most people don't put it together so quickly. We make it our business to know who's coming here. I must say this was much easier than we thought. We've already got your friends. What will you do to get them back?" the guide said from the doorway.

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Finn yelled.

He wanted to see Rachel again. To stroke her hair and see her beautiful smile.

"We all will Bro," Puck said, patting Finn on the shoulder.

"Good. Then you'll agree to be taken too?"

"No! Finn you will not leave too. There are better ways to get them back. How about the Median Toss?"

"That thing from…"

"Yes! That. C'mon dude. Let's start it right now."

"Ok."

Puck and Finn rushed the guide and slammed him against the door. They heard a sickening snap and the man went limp.

"Guys! What the hell was that?" Quinn asked.

"It was something we saw in a movie. We never found out the name of it, so we made one up," Finn replied.

"Right and you don't think that was a tiny bit illegal?"

"Does anyone need to know? Really?" Puck said quickly.

"We'll see. Let's go find Rachel and Kristy."

Finn and Puck rushed out of the room and down the hall. Finn wasn't sure what way they were supposed to be going. Puck was in the lead, and the rest of the Glee Club wasn't far behind. They were soon lost in a maze of hallways and rooms.

When they came to the Dining room, it was covered in dust and cobwebs. The only thing that looked new was a note on the table:

_**You will never find a way out. Once we have rid ourselves of your friends, you can leave.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Captive Audience**_

Finn stared at the note in shock.

"Guys. I think we may have a little issue."

"What?"

"This note says that this group called "The Captive Audience" isn't going to let us out of the house when they get rid of Kristy and Rachel. We have to get out of here! We can't just let them kill them!"

"Finn, buddy, relax. We'll find a way," Puck said in a panicked voice.

"What the hell kind of place is this?" Mercedes yelled.

What the hell kind of place indeed.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a terrible headache. I was back inside the house. Rachel was still unconscious, at least I think she was. I was very disoriented and very confused. I could barely see and I could just feel the pressure building in my head. Then I looked around. We were inside a closet that had one way glass. At least, that's what I assume. There was a note at my feet as well.<p>

**_To: Miss Rachel Barry_**

**_The Captive Audience would like to thank you for your generous donation. The Captive Audience has never had such a crowd before. Perhaps, they never will again. That is yet to be determined. Also, please thank your sponsor. She pays very well._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Captive Audience_**

I'm pretty sure my first thought was, "What the hell is this?"

And I also was wondering who Rachel's sponsor was. Something told me she was hoodwinked. She probably thought music and nothing else. It wouldn't have surprised me if that house was a crack house. When I looked through the glass, I saw all of the Glee Club. I knew I had to get through. The glass looked as though it had a, come with the house, or b, it was never cleaned… ever.

I remember that I got up next. And I had never felt so terrible in my life. It was difficult to stand up. I slammed my body as hard as I could against the glass. I could hear Finn ask what that noise was. I tried to yell my name but I couldn't speak above a whisper. It was so hard. I just wanted to get back on the ground next to Rachel and sleep. I put a hand to my head for a second and it was all wet. I had a bad feeling it was blood… and it was running down my face. All of that was probably a bad sign. You know, just a little bit.

I slammed the glass again, this time harder. I could see the glass beginning to splinter. I could hear Quinn yelling at everyone that it couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe it was me and Rachel. While Puck, Finn and Mike Chang got ready to charge the glass, Quinn finally called 911. I could hear Kurt complaining that it probably wasn't anyone. I was relieved (except for Kurt's behavior, I'm not sure what I was, probably mad). Tina yelled for me to move back, although I don't remember what name she said. I barely knew what was going on. Quite honestly, this whole part of the story could be wrong. I was so out of it, I'm not even sure what happened. Everyone in Glee seems to think my story is accurate, so I sure hope so.

Before they even got to the glass, I fell to the floor. I closed my eyes in case they shattered the glass and it came near my eyes. I didn't want to be unconscious. I wanted to see a friendly face. The voices of my friends began to get fainter and fainter and I barely heard the glass shatter. I opened my eyes to see Finn's face. I'm pretty sure I smiled, and then it was back into the world of nothing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in worse shape then before. He finally managed to get himself out of the corner, but he hadn't slept in days and he couldn't think of anything but Kurt. It had been two weeks, but it just wasn't any easier.<p>

On Halloween night, he stood in front of his mirror for awhile. He saw how bad he looked, and he wished he could change the way he felt, but he couldn't. He would forever be lost without Kurt. He just knew it. That was the first night he began to stare at his hands. He tried to remember what they felt like with Kurt's hands intertwined in his. But, it was becoming more and more distant. He missed him so much. So, so much.


	15. Investigations, Healing and Pain

A/N: I don't own Glee, I still wish I did. Please Review! I'd love to hear what you think of the plot. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Investigations, Healing and Pain<p>

Kristy asked me to write this part. I'll explain more in a minute, but let's just say I knew more about what was going on then she did. My name is Quinn Fabray.

Anyways, Finn and Puck had already managed to get Kristy and Rachel out of the tiny closet they were in. I could tell they were in rough shape. Kristy's face was covered in blood and she looked terribly pale. I almost thought she was dead to be dreadfully honest. Rachel also had a huge gash on her head, but it wasn't bleeding nearly as much as Kristy's. She also had blood all over her skirt. I had a very bad feeling about that blood in particular.

Within a few minutes of my call to 911, we heard sirens. The police seemed to have a hard time finding us. It took a few minutes for them to get to the room we were in.

The EMT's rushed in first. I couldn't take my eyes off of Kristy as they inspected her and then rushed her out of the room.

"Miss? Do you know of any medical problems they have?"

"Rachel is fine. Kristy was in a car accident a few weeks ago, but she was fine other than a sprained wrist," I explained.

"Umm, can I talk to you guys on the way out?" Finn interjected.

"Sure… I guess," one of the guys said distantly.

Finn raced out of the house with the EMT's.

"There's something you need to know about Kristy. Rachel knows, but she won't tell me. It's medical in nature. Kristy hasn't told anyone."

"Ok thanks. Let us know if you find out anymore. We'll see if we can't figure it out.

I was talking with the police detectives when Finn returned.

"Now, Ms. Fabray, you're certain the note said 'The Captive Audience?'"

"Yes, positive. Why?"

"They're a ring of kidnappers for hire. They'll take anyone as long as you have the money. They've been linked to other crimes as well, including murder. We've been trying to nail these bastards for over two years. They create elaborate ruses to get people. Their signature is that note."

"Wow… that's awful."

"Detective Moses? There's another note in the closet where Kristy Walker and Rachel Barry were held," a CSI said pointing towards the closet.

"Excuse me Quinn. Thanks Saunders. What the devil is going on here? This case just keeps getting stranger and stranger," he said as he walked toward the closet.

I listened to the conversation as best as I could from across the room. All around me, everyone was still being interviewed.

"Looks as though this "Captive Audience" has kicked it up a notch. I don't think we've ever seen their schemes this elaborate."

"They're probably sitting and watching us now. Hope they're getting a good laugh out of it. The Bastards. Anything else we got?"

"Nothing that will help us find out what the hell's going on or where these people are."

"Well, thanks Saunders."

"Yeah, I'll let you know if we find anything else in the house that will help. We'll probably have to wait for DNA."

"Ok, great."

He walked back over to me and we continued our interview.

"Ms. Fabray we're just about finished here and then you can go to the hospital and be with your friends. Now, what was the Glee Club doing here exactly?"

"Well, Kristy knew a bit more than me, but Rachel got it into her head that being here would help us write original songs for Regionals. Regionals is in 2 weeks and we've been having a hard time writing a song."

"And why wasn't your supervisor here?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but if I had to guess, Rachel probably wanted to impress him. I doubt he even knows we were planning to go anywhere for inspiration."

"Ok, thanks Ms. Fabray. You can go now, but please stay in town in case we have more questions."

"Ok, the only time I plan on leaving is for Regionals. Will that be ok?"

"Yeah, that gives us some time."

"Will my friends be finished soon?"

"I don't see why not. Thanks again Quinn."

I walked out of the room and waited in the grand hall. I was sick of seeing all the blood and I figured that someone from Glee would walk out soon. I was right; Finn came out a few minutes after I did. He looked a little shaken up, but then again we all did. We decided to waste no time in getting to the hospital. Finn was worried sick about Rachel and I kind of felt bad for the guy. Of course, I still didn't like Rachel, she didn't deserve Finn, but I understood that he was in love with her and I could live with that for now. Maybe someday I would try something new.

* * *

><p>When we got to the hospital, both Kristy and Rachel were still in surgery. The Doctors couldn't seem to get them to stabilize. One by one, members of Glee trickled in. Artie, Mike Chang and Tina were first, followed by Noah and Lauren, Kurt and Sam and finally Santana and Brittany. There was no fighting that night. In fact, there was barely any talking at all. We all seemed to be focused on our friends and the tragedy that had befallen them.<p>

About two hours after everyone had gotten to the hospital, a nurse came and told us that Rachel was in recovery. She wasn't conscious yet, but they expected her to be soon. She said that Rachel could get a few visitors in about an hour.

"You won't be able to stay long, she just had major surgery and she needs rest. The police are going to try talking to her first as well."

"What about Kristy?" I asked.

"Umm, she's still in surgery. She's not doing to well. They suspect that she regained consciousness at some point because she lost a lot of blood in those few minutes."

"Yeah, she did wake up. She slammed against the glass where we found her a few times," Finn said quietly.

"Well, that's why she's not doing very well. Her head wound is considerably worse than Rachel's. To be quite honest, the doctor's aren't sure if she's going to make it. Do you have any way to contact her family?"

"Yeah, I have her home phone. If you have her cell phone in surgery I could use that as well for numbers," I said holding back tears.

"I can see if I can bring that out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," I said in a whisper.

Once the nurse left, I didn't hold back. Most of the Glee Club was crying too. I'm pretty sure I even saw Kurt shed a tear too. I wasn't sure what was going on with them, but I couldn't understand his newfound hatred of her. I figured it had to do with his breakup with Blaine.

When the nurse brought back Kristy's phone, I made the call to her family. The answering machine picked up and I felt horrible leaving a message instead of getting one of them. However, I suspect that was much easier than actually talking to them.

About an hour later, her family showed up and we explained as best as possible. I never saw her sister look so upset before. I couldn't imagine what they were going through. The nurse came out again, and said that they had lost her, but had managed to bring her back again. She still wasn't doing very well.

"She has a massive brain hemorrhage. The doctor's are trying everything. They're about to take a piece of her skull of to let the brain swell. They're hoping that will work. I have to get back, but I just wanted to update you."

"Thank you."

"What's a brain hemorrhage?" Puck asked.

"It's a brain bleed. Her brain is bleeding," I replied.

Puck went silent after that.

I saw her dad go over and say something to the nurse. She seemed a little surprised, but she rushed back to the Operating room they were in.

Finn went in to visit Rachel. No one could get a hold of her two dads', but we suspected that they would turn up eventually. We could all see Finn talking to Rachel, and I hoped she would wake up soon for his sake.

* * *

><p>Blaine's parents finally discovered what he had been doing that night. His mother found him staring at his hands in the bathroom. He had missed all of their annual Halloween party. He was supposed to sing and he always had the best costumes. His parents were officially worried sick.<p>

"Blaine, sweetie, what's wrong?" his mother started.

"It's nothing."

"Obviously, it's not nothing. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been holed up in your room all night."

"You wouldn't understand! You never have."

"What, a boy you liked doesn't play for your team?"

"No, nothing like that. So, sorry it has to do with GAY. G-A-Y. Gay. I'm gay mom, just say it. Don't dance around it please; I'm too old for that. And I'm just not in the mood."

"Son, does this have to do with Kurt? That's his name right?" his father said.

"Yes, and it does have to do with him. Score 1 for mom knowing what's going on right?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Oh just stop Mom. Please."

"Blaine, did you break up? It's ok Son. Just tell us," his dad tried.

"Yes, we did," Blaine said quietly as he broke into a new wave of tears.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry about the cheesy Starkid References. I've put them throughout the whole story, and I just couldn't resist.


	16. Chapter 16: Recovery

A/N: I still don't own Glee. I never will either unless Ryan Murphy ever decides to be extremely generous. Please Review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Recovery<p>

Blaine spent a few moments crying, before anyone said anything.

"Son, come on. Stop this. He's not worth it. And this is just dumb. Be a man!"

There it was. The ugly truth. His father didn't care about him or Kurt or anything. He just wanted Blaine to be a man. A "real" man. One that wasn't gay. He would pretend every once in awhile, just to try to get Kurt to turn straight.

"Once again Dad you don't get it. I don't know why I ever tell you anything. God, you just can't accept that I'm gay! For once in your life, stop worrying about your precious reputation! You're just like Mom, no matter how many times you pretend that you're not," he screamed.

"You will not talk to me like that in my own house! You are the worst kid any parent could ask for. God, we keep trying to help you and we've given you everything in this world and how do you repay us? By pretending to be gay!"

"You think I'm pretending? Are you that stupid?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. You can come back when you're ready to be straight again."

Blaine ran up to his room to grab his things before his father could get him. He grabbed all of the money he could and he threw some clothes into a bag. He grabbed his iPod and his cell phone and he ran back down the stairs. His mother was still sitting at the table; she was crying. His father was red in the face and looked prepared to yell at him to leave again. He walked at the door, and didn't look back. He was all alone again, but then again, he always had been; except when he was with Kurt.

* * *

><p>I (Quinn) stayed at the hospital all night. I wanted to be there when Kristy got out of surgery and I wanted to be there for Rachel too. I wasn't sure the Glee Club could handle loss like that.<p>

Kristy came out of surgery around 3AM. The nurse said she was in critical condition and they didn't know how long it would be before she would wake up. The nurse said that if she pulled through the night, there was a good chance she would make it. She looked terrible. She had an IV with a bag of blood on it. There was a cooler on the table next to her bed with a few more bags of blood. They were going to transfuse her all night.

I walked over to Rachel's room. She looked slightly better. I still dreaded the moment when she woke up. The Doctor's had confirmed that she had been raped, and I still hadn't told Finn. I didn't think he would want to hear about that, not yet anyway.

Rachel looked a little better, she wasn't as pale and sickly looking and she looked at peace. She would also move every once in awhile. I was relieved. At least we knew she was just asleep.

"Hey Finn."

"Quinn. What's up?"

"Do you have Blaine's number? I'd like to tell him about Kristy. They were close for awhile right?"

"Yeah, that's a good point actually. Let's just not tell Kurt, he won't ever let us call him."

"Good point. I won't let him know."

"Ok, here you go. Thanks for calling him. I don't want to leave Rachel."

"I wouldn't let you either."

"Good. Thanks."

I walked back out to the waiting room and pushed the dial button. Blaine didn't pick up.

"Hey, this is Quinn from Glee. I'm not sure if you remember me or not, but I wanted to let you know that Kristy and Rachel are in the hospital right now. Kristy might not make it through the night, and I thought I'd let you know if you wanted to stop by. Thanks. I hope to see you soon."

"Quinn, who were you calling?" Kurt asked.

"Just a friend of Kristy's," I replied.

"Really? Just a friend? Are you sure it wasn't my good-for-nothing ex?" he asked again with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, he deserved to know."

"I can't see him yet. I just can't."

"I'm sorry Kurt. He didn't even pick up, maybe he won't come. And you don't have to see him. You can go see Rachel while he's in with Kristy and if he comes towards Rachel, I'll come get you so you can leave. You're not alone Kurt."

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome."

I walked back towards Kristy's room. I wanted to see if she looked any better. She still looked pale. A heart monitor was on her, and she seemed to be doing ok. I hoped this meant she was going to be.

* * *

><p>Blaine listened to the message again. Kristy was in the hospital again.<p>

"Shit," he thought to himself.

He hoped the cancer wasn't complicating anything. He wondered what was giving her all this bad luck. She had been in a car accident, she had cancer and now she was facing death early. No one deserved what she was going through. He decided he would go to the hospital and just try to avoid seeing anyone. He wouldn't even tell Quinn he was coming. And he would leave through another entrance. He had become familiar with the hospital when Kristy had been in the accident.

He drove towards the hospital and hoped for the best.

I sat next to Kristy's bed for awhile. Everyone else in Glee came in at different times of the night. We spent time singing to both her and Rachel and we talked to them. Brittany wanted to play a game of Monopoly with them, but we all put a stop to that.

At about 5 in the morning, a nurse finally came in.

"Hey, I'm Lilly. I'm Kristy's nurse. I'm going to need some privacy with her for a few minutes. There are just a few things I need to do, and then you can come back in."

"Ok, thanks."

I spent awhile out in the waiting room. I guess I just needed some time to be with some friends instead of with Kristy. She was a friend of course, but she couldn't help me deal with the fact that I could be losing her.

After the nurse was finished, Blaine went into Kristy's room. No one from Glee seemed to be coming back in.

"Kristy, I hope you can hear me. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. Don't worry about me when you get up. I'm going to be fine. I need a lot of time before I'm okay with me and Kurt splitting up, but I'm going to be just fine soon. I miss him Kristy. You have no idea," Blaine said to her.

Then he had an idea. He had heard that coma patients could usually hear what was going on around them, and he wanted to test an idea.

"Kristy, squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Squeeze my hand Kristy," Blaine felt her hand move a bit, and he knew she was going to be just fine. The nurse came to ask about him, since she hadn't seen him yet.

"I'm another friend of Kristy's. I'm sorry I didn't go through the waiting room; I didn't want to be seen by me ex. I'm not ready for that."

"That's fine. She'll be okay you know."

"I know; she just squeezed my hand."

The nurse smiled at that and left.

"Kristy, you're not alone. I'm here for you right now. I have to go soon, but I'll be there for you, even if I'm not there in person. You're a great friend."

Kurt was watching from the doorway. Maybe he had been wrong about Blaine. Maybe he wasn't straight. Maybe they did have a chance. It was worth seeing. Blaine was worth it.

"Blaine."

Blaine was startled by his own name, even more by seeing Kurt.

"Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I would think that was a bit obvious."

"Of course. Sorry."

"In a few hours do you want to get some coffee with me? I think we need to discuss a few things."

Blaine was overwhelmed by this new offer by Kurt. He would never have expected that from Kurt. Maybe Kristy was gone and she was trying to help him out. He was completely confused.

"Yeah, of course. I'd like that."

"Ok, how does seven sound?"

"Perfect."


	17. Chapter 17: Setbacks

A/N: Still wish I owned Glee, still don't. I also don't own Darren Criss' song 'Not Alone.' Please Review! Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to my friend Alyssa for reading everything and Olivia Marie 20 for reviewing all the chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Setbacks<p>

Blaine and Kurt left for coffee around the same time. They met at their usual table, and they got their usual drinks.

"So, Kurt. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I saw what you said to Kristy about being friends and all."

"Right and?"

"And, I realized you were always on my side. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry things worked out the way they did."

"Me too; so what was the big secret?"

"I can't tell you that Kurt. Please don't ask me. She'll tell you when she's ready?"

"Are you really going to do this again? Is it going to be like when she got out of the hospital last time?"

"No! I realized that that hurt you Kurt! Do you really think I would do it again?"

"Maybe."

"Do you even trust me a little bit?"

"No. Right now I don't."

"C'mon Kurt! How can you say that? How could you be jealous of a friendship? Just a friendship. I LOVE you Kurt."

Tears formed in Kurt's eyes, "I'm not sure if I believe you right now. I don't want to see you for awhile Blaine."

"Kurt, don't be like this. Please, I'm begging you!"

"Stop Blaine. I just don't want to see you anymore."

"Kurt, you're the one who wanted to do this!"

"And now I regret it!" he yelled, "Goodbye Blaine."

He grabbed his things and left. Blaine sat for a second in shock. It was like losing him all over again. Blaine thought they could've moved forward from that. He really had. Now, he wasn't sure if he could spend another day in pain without Kurt, without anyone.

* * *

><p>By midmorning, I was getting exhausted. I had been at the hospital all night, and I had spent most of that in Kristy's room. I said one last goodbye and decided that being there wasn't going to keep her alive. She would have to do that on her own.<p>

"Kristy, I'm going home for awhile. You stay with us alright? I don't want to come back here and see that you've checked out of this world."

* * *

><p>In another room down the hall, Rachel was waking up. Finn was stunned as he saw Rachel's eyes flutter open.<p>

"Finn?"

"I'm here Rachel."

"What happened?"

"You and Kristy were attacked by someone. We're not sure. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Oh God. Oh God. No, no, no. I remember," Rachel whispered as she started to cry.

"Baby, what happened?"

"Oh Finn…"

Finn pushed the call bell next to her bed. A nurse came in a few seconds later.

"Is she o… ah she's awake. Rachel, do you mind if the police come in?"

"No, they can come. Finn, can you wait in the hall? Oh! What about Kristy? Is she okay? The cancer didn't do any damage did it?"

"Wait… what? Cancer?"

"Shoot! I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. And you're on a bunch of medicine, don't worry about it. I'll be back."

Detective Moses and Detective Holmes walked in.

"Hi Rachel. I'm detective Holmes, and this is my partner Detective Moses."

"Hi."

"Can I ask you about last night? We'll try to be quick."

"Yeah, sure. We went to the house, because I thought it could inspire us to write music, I mean the ad I got was all about musical inspiration."

"You got an ad?"

"Yes. A few weeks ago. It said there was a special Halloween price for groups. So, I decided to bring the Glee Club."

"Right, ok. Well, please continue," Detective Moses said as he furiously wrote everything down.

"Well, when we got there, no one really wanted to be there. They thought it was stupid. So, I stormed out and I ended up outside. I ran around back and a man threw me to the ground and he… he…" she started crying as she tried to continue.

"It's ok Rachel. Please, take your time."

"He raped me," she whispered, "then he slammed me against the ground. I started screaming when he started to touch me."

"You're doing great Rachel. Thanks so much. Do you remember anything else?"

"I heard Kristy yelling my name. He knocked me out and I'm not sure what happened after that. The next thing I remember is waking up here."

"Ok, thanks Rachel. Can you describe the man to us?"

"No, he was wearing a ski mask. But, he was big. At least 250 pounds and he had brown eyes and blonde hair. It was sticking out of his mask. I assume they were his bangs.

"Ok, thanks. We'll let you rest now."

"Ok."

Rachel spent the rest of the day sleeping and trying to forget about what had happened to her.

* * *

><p>Down the hall, I watched Kristy. I noticed her heart monitor was starting to beep, and the numbers were unusually low. At least from what they had been. Lilly walked by the room and I stopped her.<p>

"Is it supposed to be beeping like that?"

The old familiar noise of a flat line started up right then.

"Oh no," the nurse said as she frantically picked up the phone, "We have a flat line in room 26-1. Immediate assistance required."

Suddenly, a whole team of Doctors and nurses ran into the room.

"Quinn, you have to leave now."

I forced myself out of the room and I tried to watch from out in the hall.

"1, 2, 3 clear!" a doctor yelled.

I heard them do it several times, before the situation seemed to relax.

"Ok, leave a defibrillator in here for 24 hours and get one of the other one's out for the rest of the floor."

As one of the doctors walked out, I asked what happened.

"She went into cardiac arrest. We're going to move her up to the ICU as soon as they have an opening. They can monitor her better than we can."

He went to talk with Kristy's family and I was left to absorb that information. I had a bad feeling about her going up to ICU. She had to be in really bad condition if she had to go up there. I hoped she was able to get up there soon. I wanted her to get better as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, Kurt showed up again.<p>

"Kurt, how did it go?" Artie asked.

"Don't ask me about it."

"You didn't believe him did you? You are so thick sometimes Kurt!" Finn yelled.

He had just come out of Rachel's room and naturally he got to see the whole thing. I couldn't believe Finn could be so mean to Kurt. They were stepbrothers for crying out loud.

"Finn. Let it go. He can do what he wants."

"Thank you Quinn."

"Quinn, you don't even know what's going on. So, don't pretend like you do," Finn yelled at me.

* * *

><p>For the next week that's how things were in the Glee Club: tense. We all were forced to get back to school 4 days later, on a Monday. Rachel was just about ready to be released, and Kristy still hadn't woken up.<p>

Mr. Schue could tell we were on edge and we barely got any rehearsal time in. Everyone was too busy arguing.

"Ok, look guys. I know we're all on edge over what happened, but arguing isn't going to fix anything!"

None of us had anything to say to that. I wish I could say we stopped, but we just did it on our own time. We tried to pretend like things were just fine, but I think Mr. Schue know we were all faking. Most of us tried to get back to the hospital when we could. Life kept getting in the way, and we were all going less and less. Even me.

2 days later, Rachel was released. She was an entirely different person. We were all pretty sure she thought it was her fault for putting Kristy into a comma, and of course she was shaken up over the rape. I couldn't imagine what that was like. I didn't want to either. She started going to counseling with Ms. Pillsbury, but that didn't seem to help her much.

* * *

><p>Blaine was living out of motel in downtown Lima. It was a shady part of town and he tried not shaving to look tougher. He hated the way he looked and he couldn't stand the fuzz. It was terribly annoying; and prickly. The fascination with his hands started again, and he just couldn't take his life anymore. He hated seeing bugs all the time, and he hated hearing gun shots all night. He just hated his life. His phone went off all the time, but he just ignored everything.<p>

Cops came to his door every few hours to ask if he had any information about the murders. He never knew anything. He barely left his apartment. He almost wished he could help, but he got the feeling that he would be killed if he tried. Some nights he tried singing to himself.

_"You're not alone, cuz you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down…"_

All that managed to do was make him miss Kurt more. He just wished that he had never been such a great guy, and that he had never been born to a good family. He wished he would never have met Kurt. He didn't want to feel this kind of pain ever again.

He was reminded of his prom with Kurt and another school dance where he had been beaten up by a bunch of kids because he was gay. His parents did nothing about it, because they couldn't let it be known that he was gay. Blaine wasn't even sure if their reputations would be ruined over something like that. I mean there were gay men in the fashion industry, and his dad didn't let anyone say anything about him at work. He ran a tight ship from what he heard and he just couldn't see it.

But, what did he care about his parents anymore? They didn't care about him, why should Blaine care about them? He tried his best to forget about them, but it didn't seem to work; trying not to think about the pain just made it worse and led to more tears. He felt pathetic crying. He felt like he must be the sorriest excuse for a person ever.

Finally, 8 days after the haunted house incident, Blaine was fed up. He took his phone out for the first time and he started a text to Kurt:

_From Blaine:_

"_You don't have to worry about me anymore. You never have to see me again now."_

* * *

><p>Kristy had just finished surgery to reattach her skull back to her head. She was already responding well in recovery. Kurt was visiting her that day. He felt like he should be there. That's when he got the text. He gasped and knew that something was wrong with Blaine. That's when the bells and whistles began to go off on Kristy's monitoring equipment.<p>

She had just woken up… two hours earlier than she should have (if of course she hadn't been in a coma). She was seizing and one of the doctors pushed something through her IV to relax her. Kurt watched in awe as she went from a full on seizure to looking completely normal (well for someone who had gone through what she had). She looked scared and uncomfortable. After all, she did have a tube down her throat so that she could breathe.

"Welcome back Kristy."


	18. Chapter 18: Rash Decisions

**A/N: Still don't own Glee. Please Review! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Rash Decisions<p>

I (Kristy) woke up completely confused. I remembered what happened in the house, but I was really confused as to why there were all these doctors and nurses in my room. Then, I saw Kurt and that just added to my confusion. I tried to say something to him, but I realized I couldn't. There was something down my throat.

I must have looked terrified because Kurt was giving me an odd look. One of the doctors said 'Welcome back' but I couldn't remember leaving.

"Kristy, you have a tube down your throat so that you can breathe. We'll take it out soon and wean you off oxygen. Right now you need to stay on it. You may find yourself in a lot of pain soon; you woke up from anesthesia really early. Ring for a nurse if you need something for pain. You just had major surgery. And you can have your friend here get you some paper or something if you need to say something. You can't talk with that tube in."

The doctor left the room and I was left with Kurt.

"Hey Kristy, you've been out for quite some time. It's been a little over a week."

I couldn't believe I had been out for that long, Rachel had looked so much worse than me, and I just didn't want to believe that I had been out of it. I moved my hands like I was writing to get Kurt to get me something to write with. He looked around for a second and then passed his phone to me.

"_How have I slept for a week?"_

"Well, you underwent major surgery and you just never woke up. They almost lost you a few times too."

"_How is Rachel?"_

"She's fine. She was released two days ago."

"_Are you and Blaine still broken up?"_

"Yes, speaking of him, I actually do need to text him back. He sent a really weird one actually."

"_What did it say?"_

"He said that I didn't have to worry about him anymore."

"_You don't think he might just mean that he's going to do something permanent… like kill himself?"_

"He wouldn't do that…. Would he?"

"_You tell me Kurt. Did you fight recently, you know besides the breakup?"_

_"_Yeah, we fought like a week ago."

"_There you go. Maybe you should check on that. Send some EMT's over there."_

"There's no reason for that Kristy. I'm sure he's fine. I was just upset about the two of you as usual. It was no big deal. He wouldn't tell me."

Kurt got up to leave, while I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. I grabbed his hand as he tried to leave.

"_Get a doctor. I need to tell you something. Very important. If you don't come back, you'll never know."_

He walked out and came back seconds later with a doctor. I had already typed up the request to take the tube out for a few minutes so I could tell Kurt something important.

"Alright, fine. We'll see how you do. No guarantees on how it will go though. I don't know if you're ready."

I glared at him for that as he pulled the tube out of my throat. It was pretty sore when it came out. I paused for a second and started to speak:

"Kurt, I have cancer. I didn't want… no, I couldn't tell any of you yet. I'm dying. I'll be dead in a few months. 5 to be precise. That's why Blaine couldn't tell you. I asked him not too. I'm sorry I caused all of this Kurt," I rasped.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Really, it's fine. I can't believe you're just going to be gone in a few months. Who else knows?"

"Rachel knows, Finn knows that something is up. I didn't tell him though. I think that's it. My family of course, and then Blaine."

"Why did you tell Rachel?"

"I didn't. She saw me at the hospital and my doctor accidentally told her. Well, enough about me. Don't you think you should find out about Blaine?"

"Good point," Kurt said as he picked up the phone and dialed Blaine's cell.

There was no answer.

* * *

><p>Blaine was ready to leave this place. He knew he couldn't live like this anymore. It just wasn't worth it. Kristy probably wouldn't pull through, and she was probably still mad at him anyway. Kurt didn't care and never would.<p>

He picked up the knife off of the kitchen counter and eyed if for a few minutes. He wasn't sure if he could do it or not, but he was desperate for an out. He wanted to die.

Tears streamed down his face as he pressed the knife against his wrist. He took a minute to reevaluate his options and figure out if he had a reason to live, but he just couldn't put one together. And he slid the knife across his wrist. He put the knife against his other wrist while he still could. He was no longer crying over the pain in his life, the pain was excruciating. He had never seen so much blood in his life. He slid the knife over his other wrist and immediately regretted it. He still wanted to die, but not like this. He wished he had just taken a bunch of pills. That had to be better than watching the blood rush out of his body; the blood that kept him alive. It was like watching his life fall out of his body.

Blaine sat next to the kitchen sink and watched his wrists. He didn't know what to do, he was too weak to get up, and his phone was across the room. He needed to get to a hospital.

"But, this is what I want, isn't it?" he thought to himself.

He didn't have much time to think, because he fell over after a few minutes. He had gone into shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, I'm evil. Just be patient.**


	19. Chapter 19: Panic

**A/N: Still don't own Glee, and I still never will. Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Panic<p>

I watched as Kurt started to pace. He looked frazzled now, and I wasn't sure what exactly I should say.

"Kurt stop. Kurt, relax. We'll figure out what happened to Blaine."

"How do you know? He could already be dead!"

"I just know. Trust me. Would Blaine want you to be panicking like this?"

"No."

"Then don't. Why don't we call his parents?"

"Fine. Here's the number. You do it. He doesn't get along with them though. Just to warn you. You won't get a damn thing."

"Is it because he's gay?"

"What?"

"Do they not get along because he's gay?"

"Yeah, of course. What the hell did you think it was?"

I let this comment go, and just dialed the number. I had a sinking feeling I would get nowhere with Kurt for awhile.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr. Anderson?"

"It is, who is this?"

"I'm Blaine's girlfriend," I gave Kurt a look that said don't say a word, "I was wondering if you knew where he was."

"His girlfriend? Really?"

"Yes, I can't get him to answer his phone. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

"No, I can't say I do. I wish I could help. But, maybe I'll see you around the house soon?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Yeah, soon. Goodbye now."

"Bye," he said slowly.

"I hate that guy!" Kurt said when I hung up.

"Yeah, you're not alone there."

"I just wanted to slam that phone into the wall."

"Well, thanks for not doing that. I don't think my parents want to have to get me a new cell phone when I'll only be using it for 5 more months or so."

"Stop saying it like that. You can't be dying."

"Oh, but I am Kurt."

"It sucks."

"It does. Believe me. But, it'll all work out. You guys will get on fine without me. You did before."

"Can we at least throw tons of parties now?"

I laughed, "Of course we can, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Jamie was making her usual rounds. She hated her job. She wished the hospital would give her enough hours so that she could take care of her kids, but they were too cheap to hire her on full time. So, she got a job as a maid at a local hotel. She had always hated cleaning, but it was worth it if it put food on the table for her kids.<p>

She walked into room A-5 and started to make the bed. The room was silent and she assumed the owner was gone. Then a phone rang. It wasn't hers, and she looked over to the table. There was a phone there and it was ringing. She walked over to it, and was about to turn it off when she noticed a man on the floor, bleeding to death. She called her buddy, Nick, the EMT, and had him come over. She was thankful she was a nurse, and she started to work on the boy.

He had lost a lot of blood, and he didn't look too good. She was worried that she couldn't save him.

I watched as Kurt got more and more on edge. He started to pace about a half hour after I talked to Blaine's dad. I felt really bad for him. I couldn't get out of bed (quite literally, everything was still really sore and my arms were working a lot better, plus the doctor would probably have killed me if I tried to get up).

"Kurt… Kurt… Kurt," I said.

"What if he's dead? What if he's alone… someone should be there with him. Why did I have to get mad...? Oh god. I miss him."

"Kurt… Kurt… Kurt…," I said as he still didn't answer me.

We continued like this for another hour. I eventually gave up trying to get to Kurt. Sam and Mercedes came to visit about half way through, and I explained what was going on. They couldn't get to him either. So, we all watched him. We threw around some ideas to help him, but none of them worked.

Then, we saw a patient come up to the floor. There were several nurses with him and he looked vaguely familiar.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled and ran out of the room.

"Oh god… he didn't look to good. Did he?" I whispered to Sam and Mercedes.

"No, he really didn't. I hope he's going to be okay."

My doctor walked in and I was actually happy for once.

"Doctor! That guy that just came up, is he going to be okay?"

"John Doe?"

"Yes, but we actually know his name."

"Well, he's critical; worse than you were. He lost more blood than you did. He's hanging in there though. Looks like a suicide attempt. What's his name?"

"Oh god… Blaine Anderson. His boyfriend Kurt rushed over to him when he saw him."

"Ah, yes. We met; he was a little too hysterical to help us."

"Oh dear. Can I go see him please?"

"Not yet. I realize he's a friend, but you really need to get a little better. I guess if you're anxious to get up, you can stand up for a minute. Oh, and Dr. Lang is coming up soon. He needs to talk to you."

"Ok, that's fine. Well, I'm definitely standing then."

I pushed back the blankets from my bed, and tried to move my legs. They wouldn't budge.

"Doctor? They won't move…"

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as doctors and nurses swarmed around Blaine. He was frozen at the door. He watched as they attached an IV to Blaine and they tried to set him up to a bunch of monitors. They had stopped the bleeding in the emergency room, but he still looked terrible. He looked as though he had lost several pounds and that he hadn't really eaten in a few days. He also looked exhausted.<p>

"Damn it! We're losing him again."

Tears started running down Kurt's face as he watched the man he loved die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! :) Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Captive Audience

**A/N: I don't own glee. I wish I did. Please Review! Thanks for reading. I'm glad I've made it this far!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: A Captive Audience<p>

Detective Moses walked around the house again. Detective Holmes watched his partner. They had combed over every inch of the house and there was nothing left to find.

"Moses, I think we need to leave. There's nothing else here."

"That's absurd! Of course there is."

"Dude, there's not. We've turned this house upside. We've searched everything. There's nothing left. I know what they did to your sister, but searching this house won't help find them. They're not here. This is just another one of their elaborate ruses."

"I know. I know. I just can't imagine there's nothing else to find. There's got to be something. I need to find these bastards."

"I know you do Moses, but we have to be smart."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Why, it's elementary my dear Watson."

* * *

><p>Kristy watched as the doctor looked at her head again and then back to her legs.<p>

"Show me your back."

I turned around as best as I could and pulled my gown up. The doctor looked at it for a second silently, but I could hear gasps from Sam and Mercedes.

"Girl, your spine is messed up," Mercedes said.

"Well, normally I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes, it's messed up. It looks like it's just severely bruised and that's probably why you can't move your legs; the bruising ends just before your arms. Otherwise, you probably wouldn't be moving them either. I'll get a neurologist in here and they'll be able to tell you more."

"Thanks."

The doctor walked out and in came Finn, Quinn and Rachel.

"Kristy! You're awake!" Rachel screeched.

"Yep, alive and well," I said smiling.

"Oh I'm so glad! I'm so sorry about putting you in that situation."

"It's fine Rachel. Don't worry about it. Really, I'm fine."

"So, Kristy, when did they say they'll let you out of here?"

"Well, they don't know yet," I looked at Sam and Mercedes and willed them to keep quiet.

"Aw, I'm sorry Kristy! Hopefully it'll be soon," Finn said.

"Yeah, hopefully; I really want to get out of here."

"Well, that's good."

"What party is this? Why didn't you invite me Kristy?" Dr. Lang said as he walked in the room.

"Kristy, you're doctor just left. I meant to ask who is this?"

"This is my other doctor. Dr. Lang. Umm, guys. There's something I need to tell you all when he leaves."

"Ok, we'll see you in a few then," Finn said slowly.

Finn and the rest of the Glee Club filed out of the room slowly, and then I was alone with Dr. Lang.

"So, Kristy, let me guess. You haven't told them have you?"

"Nope. Just Rachel knows, maybe Finn. Oh and Kurt. That's it."

"Well, that was probably not your smartest move, if you don't mind me saying."

"No, go ahead, you're right."

"Well, I heard about your paralysis and I'm sorry to hear about that. We can take you up to treatment again tomorrow. We've been taking you up to radiation whenever you're due. But, to be honest, it's spreading. I don't know if you want to increase treatment or not. But, you may have less time than I first predicted."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry to have to tell you that."

"Is it a lot less time?"

"No, probably not; just a few weeks maybe."

"That's still not exactly great news."

"No, but it's better then if I told you you had until tomorrow."

"That's quite true."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow and good luck telling your friends."

"Thank you, Dr. Lang."

My friends walked back in and I couldn't believe I had to tell them now. I didn't want to; this was a lot to do in one day; especially when that day was really overwhelming.

"So… I owe you all an explanation."

"Hell yeah," Mercedes said a little loudly.

The rest of the Glee club seemed to think that was too far, and they each gave her a look. I wanted to smile, but well I had bigger things to do.

"So… the thing is. I have cancer. That doctor is my oncologist."

Rachel remained silent at the news as the rest of the Glee Club looked at me in shock.

"Well, you'll be fine right?"

"Well, that's the thing. No. It's too far. I have 5 months now, possibly less according to my doctor."

"Oh my God… why didn't you tell us?"

* * *

><p>Detective Moses and Detective Holmes headed away from the house. Holmes still hadn't explained his plan and Moses was becoming increasingly agitated about it.<p>

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I can't. It's a plan that has taken me awhile to come up with and I need you to not know about it until the last second for it to work."

"Where the hell are we going?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Moses rolled his eyes, and they rode in silence for awhile. That's when they came upon a majestic old mansion. It was white with black shutters, and it looked like it had been there for a very long time. If it was the South, it would've looked like a plantation from the 1800's.

"Why are we here? We know this guy didn't do it."

"Ah, contraire my friend; we think he did. We found better evidence this time, but here's the thing. We need to infiltrate his organization. Tonight, he's going to a play, but we're going to meet him before hand. Change into those clothes I have in the back."

"Wait, what? Does the captain know we're going undercover?"

"Yep. You're the last to know."

"What? Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I still haven't told you everything actually."

"What the devil… why are we butlers?"

"Well, he likes a classic household. Just go with it."

"Holmes, you've made me do a lot of crazy shit on this job, but this tops them all. I'll kill you for this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; you say that every time."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go. Please."

They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A man opened it and he was familiar to Detective Moses. It was the man who killed his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks for Reading! I promise Blaine will be featured next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: Peace and Quiet

**A/N: I still don't own Glee. I still wish Ryan Murphy would give it to me. Please Review! I'd love to know what you think! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Peace and Quiet<p>

Det. Moses stared at the killer in front of him. He longed to reach out and strangle him, just like he had done to his sister. He wanted to kill this man.

"Hi, we're your new butlers."

"Oh, of course. Come in, come in," he said slowly with a British accent.

He had sunken eyes, and a pasty look about him. He looked like one of the quiet butlers always seen in movies. He had the white hair to match the look as well.

"And your names are?"

"A.J. Moses," Moses said through gritted teeth.

"Joe Holmes."

"Ah sounds good. Well, I'll let you start your duties. You come highly recommended. We're glad to have you. Ms. Beatty will show you to the dining room," he gestured towards a woman dressed as a maid, "I'd like the dining room set for dinner. I'm expecting my friends. The usual crowd Ms. Beatty."

"Yes, Mr. Holden," she said reverently, "You two," she pointed, "follow."

She looked as though she had been much prettier in the past, and she walked with absolutely perfect posture. She believed she was the most important person in the household; even if Mr. Holden didn't.

"Holmes, she looks like she has a stick up her ass. What the hell is the plan?" Moses whispered.

"You'll see. Just follow my lead," Holmes whispered back.

"There's no time for talking boys. Be quiet."

"Right, Thanks."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked in at Blaine. Just seeing him was a comfort, but now he just had to be okay. He was still a flat line. It was painful to watch. Kurt watched as the doctors and nurses yelled and tried to save his life.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at one of the rooms in the hospital. He walked in and saw Kurt standing next to the door. He was crying.<p>

"Kurt! What's wrong? I'm right here Baby."

Kurt didn't even look at him.

"Kurt! I'm right here. Talk to me, please. I'm sorry about everything."

Kurt still didn't even look at him. Blaine looked up to the patient that was being treated. He was surrounded by doctors and nurses and Blaine had to walk right up to the bed in order to see who it was. When he saw who it was, he fell back. He saw him in the bed. He was the flat line they were treating.

"Blaine," a familiar voice said.

Blaine looked behind him and saw Kristy.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"That's a good question. You're about to die Blaine. You have an important decision to make."

"What? I can't be dying. You're dying. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm actually the Kristy that does die. Your Kristy is alive and sort of well."

"Sort of?"

"Well, she just woke up and things are not going as she expected. But, you'll see soon enough."

"I will?"

"Yes. The how will just depend on your choice."

"What is this choice you keep talking about?"

"Well, Blaine, you have to choose what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to decide whether you want to live or die."

"Live or die? Me?"

"Yes."

"How long do I have?"

"All the time in the world if you'd like; I hope it won't take you that long though."

"Why are you here?"

"Why, I need to help you."

Blaine looked at this version of Kristy carefully. She looked just like the real thing, except that she was dressed in a white skirt and blouse.

"Kristy, how am I supposed to decide?"

"Well, they've stopped treating you. You're alive for now, but you'll flat line again in twenty minutes."

"Why do you keep doing this to Kurt? And doesn't that mean I have twenty minutes to decide?"

"No, you'll continue to flat line until you decide. You need to listen to Kurt for now. You can go see whoever you want as well."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was sitting next to Blaine's bed. He was whispering to him.

"Blaine, you can't die on me you hear? Please forgive me. I didn't know about Kristy's cancer. I'm so sorry about everything. I should have believed you. I was wrong. I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered as tears fell down his face again.

"Kristy? You told him?" Blaine said looking back to her.

"Of course I did," she said smiling.

"What made you do it?"

"He came to visit and I couldn't keep it from him any longer."

"Can I go see you?"

"Yes, you can. Kurt will just continue to tell you the same things for awhile."

"Way to spoil it," Blaine said jokingly.

They walked down the hall a bit and turned into a room. The Kristy there looked broken and weak.

"Is it hard to see yourself like this?"

"No, I already know what happens. It's not the best thing to see, but I know everything's going to be okay."

"Is it really?"

"Yes, really."

"How come no one's in your room right now?"

"They had school. It took us a bit longer to get here then you may think. Besides, it was this you needed to see."

"How long has it been?"

"2 hours."

"Really? How is that?"

"It's what must be done. You need to see the important things."

"Why can't you show me everything?"

"My friend, I'm not God. I'm just your friend."

"But, you have to know what happened."

"Of course I do. I know what happened to everyone. I know what happens as well."

"What happens if I chose life?"

"Well, I can't really tell you. You'll have hard times just like everyone else, but on the whole your life is pretty great."

"That's a shitty answer."

Blaine was getting increasingly frustrated. He just wanted to know what he needed to do. He didn't want to see these broken people, he just wanted to know if he should live; if there was a reason to. Was there a reason to die?

"I can't help you decide Blaine. That's up to you."

"I know. I know. You keep telling me that, but nothing is helping me to decide."

"I have a few more things to show you. Two of them are in the future."

"And the rest?"

"Some are in the past, some are present."

"Great, let's go then. Why can you show me the future?"

"I can show you this because it's part of your decision. It's a potential reason to live."

"Great. Can we go already?"

"Of course, Blaine. This is all for you."

* * *

><p>Detective Moses and Holmes followed Ms. Beatty until she was going down stairs to a cold room with unfinished walls.<p>

"Umm, is the dining room down here?" Moses asked.

"Oh, you two are the best we've ever had. You are cops. Mr. Holden knows how to spot them. Besides, Mr. Moses, he recognized you. Your sister was his favorite victim you know. He kept her around for awhile. All that time you heard from her? That was Mr. Holden."

"You bitch!" he said lunging for her neck.

He held her in a chokehold for a minute, while Det. Holmes tried to get him off. She slumped to the floor before he could.

"I knew this was freaking stupid idea!"

"Stop it. Now we're in. Now we go find Mr. Holden."

"You've got to be kidding me. This is obviously a trap. Can't we just get out of here?"

A note dropped to his feet. The door shut, with Mr. Holden waving at them.

_Dear Mr. Moses and Mr. Holmes,_

_You two will be the best treat yet. We've been waiting for you. Enjoy the peace and quiet, because all hell will break loose soon._

_Sincerely,_

_The Captive__ Audience_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the whole Blaine thing going on now. Thanks! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: I don't own Glee. I never will. Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: All Hell Breaks Loose<p>

The two detectives read the note again and again. It sent a chill down A.J.'s spine. He didn't want to know what hell was like. He would have to survive for his sister though. He knew he could do it. Or die trying.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as their scene changed again. Now they were standing in the Hummel house. Nothing had changed except Kurt and Finn looked a lot older.<p>

"What's with Kurt and Finn?" Blaine asked.

"Well, they've grown up,"

"Are they still in Lima?"

"They're taking care of some things here. Their parents just died in a plane crash."

"Then, why do they look happy?"

"They're… reminiscing."

"No… they're not together are they?"

"No."

"What world have you brought me to?"

"One where you're dead."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"You need to see it."

"Are they together or something? That's nasty!"

"I told you. They're not together. Just watch, will you?"

Blaine watched as Kurt and Finn laughed. He walked closer and they heard them talking about him.

"You remember when Dad found out he had slept over?"

"Dude, I never saw him like that before."

"I know! It was insane."

Someone else walked into the scene. She was pretty and vaguely familiar. She was also really pregnant. He continued to look at her, but he just couldn't place her.

Future Finn turned to her and said, "Rachel, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course Finn. Will you relax?"

Blaine looked in shock as he saw that it was, in fact, Rachel Berry. He couldn't imagine what kind of world this was, but he didn't want to see anymore.

"What's with Kurt?"

"Well, it's his parent's house too."

"No, it's something else. He looks sad," Blaine yelled, breathless.

"Just keep watching."

"I'm tired of just watching. Can't you just tell me?"

"Watch," she said with the same even tone.

"Fine," he said.

He watched as they all got up to leave. He followed them outside and saw that they all got into one car.

"Why is there one car? Where's Kurt's car?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Why the hell not?"

"A few reasons," she said simply.

"Stop playing games and start talking. Please, I need to know what happens. Isn't this supposed to help me with my decision?" she nodded, "Then, you need to explain it to me."

"Fine, but you won't like it," she paused for a second as if to ask if Blaine was sure he wanted to know, "Kurt was broken after you two broke up. When he graduated, two years after his class, he didn't leave for New York like he always wanted to. He got a job at the local department store and he stayed there for a few years. Finally, his parents said he had to get out of the house, he had to leave. They would still help him where they could, but he needed to get out into the world and live. Would you like me to continue?"

Blaine stared at her in disbelief. He thought there was no way she was right. None of that sounded like Kurt. Kurt was stronger than that.

"I know what you're thinking. He's stronger than that. He's better than that," she said, "and he was. But, once he lost you, that all changed. You were his strength Blaine."

"We broke up? How does that strength work then?"

"You were never meant to be permanently apart. Trust me."

"You keep saying that, but how am I supposed to know?"

"You have to know I'm right. Otherwise, all of this is pointless."

"I just don't want you to be right."

"I wish I wasn't Blaine. I wish I wasn't."

"Do you still die if I do?"

"Of course I do Blaine. No matter what you choose, I'm still going to be gone soon."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know, but remember; at least you knew I was leaving."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"It will in the long run, Blaine. It will."

He took a deep breath, "What else do I need to know from here?"

"Well, once he left his parents house, he moved in with Kurt and Rachel. He didn't bother them much. They had recently gotten married and everything. They were starting their new lives together. She had a house in New York and they spent a lot of time there. She was constantly in shows and she was getting pretty famous. So, Kurt was left alone most of the time. He pretended not to mind. Whenever they were gone, he took to a bottle, and he was soon hooked," she said and the scene changed.

Now, they were watching Kurt during one of his drunk fits. Or at least that's what Kristy told him. Kurt walked around breaking everything that he could and cursing out the world. Then he moved on to cursing his parents, and Finn and Rachel, and finally he cursed out Blaine for dying on him; for giving up on him.

Blaine watched in agony as he did this. He just wanted to run up to Kurt and kiss him and let him know that it was okay, he was right here. He wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Kristy? I can't watch this anymore. What else do you have to show me?"

"Come with me, Blaine. I'll show you. It's not much more. I promise."

"What happens if I live?"

"What?"

"What happens if I live?" he repeated.

"Ah, that. Well, Kurt goes off to New York, as do you. You're famous for singing, he's famous for clothes. You eventually get out of the business. You want to try new things, and he stays in the business forever."

"What about us together?"

"I can't tell you that. But, I gave you some good hints there. Which is the best I can do," she said quickly.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I want to Blaine, I really do. But, I can't. There are some things I've already shown you that I shouldn't have."

"Like?"

"Like Kurt getting in the same car. And when I told you about his life if you die? I'm not supposed to."

"Well, that sucks. Thanks for doing it though."

"You're welcome. Don't worry about it."

"Where to next?"

"It's time for the past, I think."

* * *

><p>The door opened and Mr. Holden descended down the stairs. He was dressed in a red suit and it looked like the devil had come down to play. Ms. Beatty had already woken up and thrown them off guard. Turns out she was a lot younger then she looked. She was just wearing a fat suit. She had already tied them up, and signaled Mr. Holden that they were ready.<p>

"Oh boys, it's nice to have you with us."

"What the hell do you want?" Moses sneered.

"Oh that's simple. I'm actually trying to destroy your family, which I have, thus far, succeeded in doing."

"What are you talking about? You killed my sister years ago. That's it!"

"Oh, no. I also terrorized your niece. She'll never be the same."

"What? I don't have a niece!"

"Yes, you do actually."

Holmes knew about the niece, but he had conveniently forgotten to mention her to Moses.

"Moses, you do have a niece. Do you remember your brother? Your other brother?"

"Joey?"

"Yes, Joey. He 'married' a guy or whatever you call it. They paid someone to have their kid for them. She's your niece. She was in that house A.J."

"What?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No, I didn't. They asked me not to."

"I'm going to kill you when we get out of here."

"Go ahead. I don't really care."

"Which one was she?"

"She was Rachel."

"Yes, yes she was. And we got here. Or should I say I. That's what you've never gotten Detective. The Captive Audience is just little old me," Mr. Holden said with anger in his voice.

"Why? What's with this vendetta against my family?" Moses yelled.

"You killed my father. So, I made it my mission to destroy your family. I killed a few innocents to make it look bigger than it was, but it's all worth it. You're here, in my house now."

"You son of a bitch! You didn't need to go after my family!"

"Yes, yes I did. Joe, would you like to start?"

"I would Chris."

"Perfect."

"Oh my God, you're working for him?"

"Of course I am Moses. What did you think? Did you really believe I could get us in here?"

Moses spat at Holmes and he took a punch to the face for it. Then the torture started.

* * *

><p>Kristy sat in her room and looked out the window. Kurt had come to visit earlier. He said that Blaine wasn't doing to well. He kept dying. And it was bad. They were worried they wouldn't be able to save him soon. Kristy still couldn't move her legs either. She was worried that she may never be able to again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think of Blaine's adventure at the moment. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23: Heaven and Hell

A/N: I don't own Glee or anything associated with it. Please review! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Heaven and Hell<p>

Two days after I discovered that I couldn't move my legs, I got feeling back in my feet. I could move them just a little bit, but it was something. I was so loud in my cheering that a nurse came in to check on me and make sure I was okay. I was thrilled that I got to say that I could move a bit now. They were shocked.

I guess the reason was that the bruising on my back and spine were healing, so I was getting movement and feeling back. I felt like the luckiest person alive. I spent a good part of the day moving my feet around, it felt good to be able to control them again. I felt like I must have been in heaven or something.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as the scene changed again.<p>

"Why does my past matter?"

"It's just something to take into consideration; for the future. That's all."

"Can't we just stick to the future; I want to know what happens!"

"In due time Blaine, in due time."

They were in a funeral home. People dressed in black were everywhere, and it was more people than Blaine thought imaginable in a little town like Lima. No one seemed to be particularly upset, and it seemed to Blaine like most of the people there were just gossips.

"Where are we?"

"We're not in Kansas anymore."

"Seriously, where?"

"We're at your grandparent's funeral. The murders you witnessed."

"Why?"

"Because, you don't remember."

"What's there to remember? It was a funeral."

"See, you don't remember. There was a fight. A fight between relatives; a fight that changed your life."

The memory came flooding back to him. His mother had been holding Blaine on her lap. His father was seated next to them, trying to look sad. He wasn't doing very well. They seemed to argue more and more as people walked by to give their condolences. Then Uncle John came by. He was gay as well, and he had brought his partner to the funeral.

"Get out of here Tyler! We don't want you and your man friend here. Whatever the hell you call yourselves," Blaine's dad yelled.

"He's my partner Brian. Get used to the idea of gay. I have a feeling your going to become very familiar with it."

"You get out of here you son of a bitch!"

He stormed out along with his partner and there was silence for a few minutes. Then, people began to whisper about what had just happened.

"Daddy, what does gay mean?" young Blaine asked.

"It's a vile thing Blaine. Not something you need to know about yet."

"Blaine, sweetie, it's when a man is interested in other men romantically," his mother said.

"You shouldn't have told him," his father said to his mother and then to Blaine, "You will never be gay. I won't allow it."

The scene fell away and they were in a blank room. There was nothing in it, and it was completely white.

"Kristy, I'd forgotten about that."

"I know you had Blaine. That's why I had to show you."

"Uncle Tyler knew all along?"

"Well… yes, but that wasn't why I showed you this. I think your missing the point."

"Oh, you mean that my parents are homophobic?" he screamed.

"Yes, and they always will be. But, you can always go find your Uncle Tyler and you'll have some support," she said softly.

"Don't try to make this better! I should've known I should've known that they've always been like this!" he screamed louder.

"Blaine, it's okay. What's past is past."

"NO! It's not okay!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax Blaine. It's over now. It's okay. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"But I do! I thought maybe my parents were just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that I'm gay, but I was wrong! This whole time, they've just been complete homophobes.

"Blaine, did you really think they would be any different?"

"I don't know! I don't know anymore!"

"Blaine, you and I both know that you've always known."

"Stop! Just stop. I don't want to hear about it anymore."

"Oh, I wish I could, but I can't. You have to hear it all."

"Does it matter if I've decided now?"

"Yes, you can't yet. I have more to show you. To the future!"

"No! I don't want them! I just want to leave!" he said falling to the floor.

"Don't break Blaine. Don't let your parents beat you."

"I think they already have."

"You're stronger than that Blaine, you should know that."

* * *

><p>Back in the present, Detective Holmes was holding a knife. He was preparing to scar Detective Moses for life (both figuratively and literally). Mr. Holden was watching from a seat in the corner.<p>

"Oh Joe, I think you can sharpen that a bit more."

"You know, I think you're right Mr. Holden. Definitely," he said as he went back to sharpening the knife.

"Holden, you really should explain the rest of your little plan to me."

"I should shouldn't I?"

"Yes, why me, why my family?"

"Well, you see, my son wanted your sister. They dated for two years. And you told her he was a douche bag! So, of course I was going to take my revenge. I started with her, and then it dawned on me that your entire family was like you and her. There was no way I could let it go. So, I killed her. And I've been trying to get to you for years. So, I hired Holmes hear to help me. I notice you still don't recognize him."

"No, who is he?"

"Father, I think he really should remember."

"I agree. Maybe, we should make him remember. The usual?" Holmes said.

"Oh of course," Mr. Holden replied.

Holmes walked over with the knife. He took it and he put it against Moses' mouth. He took the tip and he drew a smiley face with it. Blood ran down his face, and his smile looked very disturbed.

"You were looking a bit down A.J."

"Go to hell!"

"Why, I'm already here. So are you."

* * *

><p>AN: As a note, the parts of the story where Kristy is narrating are the only parts that she's aware of (also the part where Quinn narrates). All of the parts that are in third person are parts that I wanted to include, but they're more of side information. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	24. Chapter 24: Playing Games

A/N: I don't own Glee! I never will, as awesome as that would be. Please Review!

WARNING: This chapter is a little graphic in the beginning. It's not really monumental to the story if you don't want to read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Playing Games<p>

Moses tried to process all the information they were throwing at him. He didn't want to believe that he had caused his sister's death, but it killed him to know that maybe it was his fault. He didn't want to think about it.

"How does Rachel fit into this? Why go after her?"

"Well, A.J., we had to get you to start looking into the case again. It wasn't very difficult. I promise you that. I do wish you had known about her though; would have made it all much easier."

Moses spat on Mr. Holden. That earned him a slap across the face from Holmes.

"How the hell did you get to be my partner Holmes?"

"Daddy dearest has a lot of influence with the Department. He actually works for the cops you know, in human resources."

"Great. Just great. You're both crazy, you know. I hope you do."

"Oh, my dear boy, of course we do. That's why we do all this," Mr. Holden said laughing.

"What about the other girl, Kristy?"

"She was just collateral damage. We had no reason to harm her."

"Good to know."

"Father, what would you like me to do next?"

"How about writing a little message on his chest?"

"Oh, that sounds like a capitol idea!"

"Why, thank you Son."

Holmes took the knife again and he opened up Moses' shirt. He fingered it for a second, and then he took the tip of the knife and started writing. Moses moaned at the pain. He tried not to do anymore and give them the satisfaction. He looked down at his chest, and saw that Holmes was digging deeper and deeper into the skin as he went. It was getting harder and harder to not scream in pain.

"Father, I daresay this is a strong one."

"I agree. Go a little deeper."

He plunged the knife further and started to carve. It took all of A.J.'s strength not to scream out in pain. He looked down and saw that he had written "The" and a partial C. He had a bad feeling that he would have a permanent reminder of these sick bastards if he got out alive. Blood was oozing out of the shallow wounds, and it was coming out much faster by the C and the new A.

When he got to his abs, the pain was no longer bearable. He started screaming and he couldn't stop. The blood was pouring out of him, and he knew he could never last more than a few minutes now. Mr. Holden had already told the police that he was resigning from the force, and no one would ever miss Moses.

"Well, Mr. Moses, it's been a pleasure, it really has. Now it's my turn. I show no mercy. Believe me."

He took the knife from his son, and he started to undo Moses' pants. And then he just stabbed. He stabbed everywhere he could. Moses couldn't feel the pain anymore. He wasn't even sure he wanted to see the damage that had been done. But, he knew that he would never get out of here alive.

"I wish you knew what I did. I wish you did," he rasped to Mr. Holden.

"Enlighten us then."

"Can't."

Suddenly, sirens could be heard from all around the house.

A voice called, "We have you surrounded, come out with your hands up."

"You bastard!" Mr. Holden screamed at Moses and stabbed him once more in the heart.

He was dead instantly.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the middle of the white room.<p>

"Blaine, please. We need to move on."

"I need to process this Kristy!"

"You can't process forever. You've already made your decision and you know it."

"I know! But, I just can't think about seeing something else right now. Why did you come back anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come to help me?"

"You're going to do something for me very soon, something so beautiful that it would be a terrible thing if I didn't come to help you in your time of need."

"What is it?"

"Now, that, I really can't tell you."

"Fine then," he said getting up.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Thanks for coming back."

"Anytime. But, I hope you don't need me again."

"No, me either. But, I would still like to see you if you know how to make that happen."

"We'll see," she said smiling.

The scene changed again, and they were back in a hospital. One that looked much more modern and different than Lima General.

"Where are we?"

"The future, my dear."

"Dear?"

"Well, friend gets old after awhile."

"Right, why are we here?"

"Unfortunately, I need you to hear the delirious talking of a dying man."

"No… who?"

"Kurt. I'm sorry Blaine, but you have too."

They walked in and Kurt looked like he was on his way out. He was moving his head back and forth and he was talking to himself. Kristy moved up to him and touched his hand. He seemed to relax instantly. He was still talking to himself, but he looked more at peace.

"Listen, Blaine."

"Blaine, Blaine, I need you," Kurt whispered.

"I'm right here Kurt," he said quietly.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and held it.

"Blaine, it's you, you're here."

"Of course I am, silly."

"I love you. I always will."

"I know. I love you too."

"Good. Good. Goodbye, Blaine, I'll be with you soon. I love you."

And with that, Kurt settled back into his pillow, and he closed his eyes. He never opened them again.

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes, and he asked, "When are we?"

"Kurt's 45th birthday. He had nothing to live for Blaine. The alcohol killed his liver, and his lack of moral killed him. I've seen it before. He died of a broken heart. He has no one now."

"What about Finn and Rachel?"

"They're busy in New York, and they have kids now. Kurt wasn't their priority anymore."

"Where are they?"

"In traffic. They're on their way. Of course, they are too late though."

"Can we go now?"

"Of course."

"What was the point of that, Kristy?" he said as they found themselves back in the blank room.

"You've made your decision. That was the point."

"Yes, I know what I want to do."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you'd answer the poll question. Thanks! :) Reviews would be amazing too! I promise I'll stay away from torture in the future.


	25. Chap 25 Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 25! I don't own Glee, I never will. Please Review! And, I'd love some suggestions for songs that I should use later in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions<p>

Mr. Holden watched Moses for a second and then he forced himself to think about the present situation. He needed to get out of this alive. They had all the evidence they needed to send him to the slammer for life. Of course, that had happened before and he had never set foot in a prison. He knew he could get out of this one. It would just take some creative thinking.

"Well, son, the time has come for you to do something for your old man."

"Like I have been doing for my entire life?"

"Naturally."

"I've been doing this for you forever. No, I'm not going to help you."

"Oh, but you are."

"No, I won't!"

"Then, I'm afraid you're no longer my son."

"What? What the hell do you mean?"

"You're going to help me get out of this whether you like it or not, but first…"

Mr. Holden took the knife and plunged it into his son's abdomen. Then he twisted it, and he took it out.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Yes, I know. Now, go talk to the police, maybe you'll live."

"I hope you rot in hell."

"I'm sure I will, but I'm going to put that off for now."

Holmes ran up the stairs as fast he could, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Mr. Holden walked out of a secret door and through the secret passageway he had built beneath the house. Meanwhile, Holmes cursed his father out as he walked through the house. In the Grand Foyer he met up with the police. He held his one hand up in surrender and waited for their move.

"Ok, look, I'm unarmed, and I'm wounded. Just take me in. Please."

"Where's your father?" one of the cops yelled.

"He went through the secret passageway. Wish I could help you find the bastard, but you'll never get him now."

About half of the cops ran back to the basement. They were still hoping to get Mr. Holden. By the time they got into the secret hallway, Mr. Holden was already stealing a car from his neighbor. He would dump it within the hour and get a new one. Perhaps, at the airport. He had enough money to get him through life, and he would always just start a new business in whatever city he ended up in. He would need a new moniker for his evil schemes, but he was all set in every other aspect.

As he drove down the street, he pondered where he could go next. He had never been to London, and it sounded like a fine city. Lima had always been a dumb idea. It was too easy for him to be caught. He should have known. But, in London, there were so many ways to escape and to hide. He would be just fine.

* * *

><p>The cops that had stayed behind to help Holmes were trying to keep him alive. They wanted testimony from him later, and he was willing to give his father up. For Moses, they wanted that testimony. As soon as they could, they got EMT's in to treat him. It soon became apparent that they may need a dying declaration from him.<p>

They turned a camera on, and Holmes managed to get out, "My father is responsible for The Captive Audience and numerous other crime organizations. He was the one who stabbed me."

Off camera he said, "Take my DNA, and make sure you have it. When you get him, use it to prove I'm his son."

They took him to the hospital then. No one was too hopeful that he would live; especially since they had kept him there a few minutes longer than they should have. Of course, his lack of a will to live didn't really help matters either. He seemed completely ready to die, and he seemed to believe it would happen. Plus, his father had stabbed him in the back (almost quite literally).

* * *

><p>The police spent the rest of the night, and most of the next day working the crime scene. They talked to the neighbors and most of them didn't even know anyone lived there until the police came. They hadn't even seen them moving in.<p>

Inside the house, they found Moses in the basement. Most of the cops were shocked and didn't want to believe that they had a cop killer to catch. They weren't sure if it was the son or if it was the father, but it looked like there was only one knife involved.

They discovered that the blood was a mix of Holmes and Moses' blood and that was at least a break in the case. They could pin the murders on the man in charge of The Captive Audience. They were still calling him that, because they couldn't find any evidence of his name. They saw a few pictures around the house, but he didn't have a driver's license or any kind of Photo ID. The man was a ghost.

After working the crime scene for almost 24 hours they began to call their superiors about what to do,

"Boss, we have everything we need to prosecute him, but he's a ghost we don't even know who he is," one detective said.

The rest of them said things that were all along the same theme. The detectives were losing hope in their investigation. Thanks to Holmes and his insisting on doing all the paperwork for Moses, the cops didn't know about the Haunted House. Holmes had gotten plenty of evidence from that, and enough to convict his father ten times over. Plus, his name was on the lease. The lease was going to expire in ten days, and then the lease would be burned, and his name lost forever.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kristy walked around the blank room for a minute.<p>

"Are you going to tell me what your decision is now, Blaine?"

"No. I want to see what else you were going to show me."

"Well, hold on now. If you hadn't decided I was going to do one thing, but now it's got to be something else. That one is too revealing."

"Just pick one."

"It's not that simple. I can't choose something that's too revealing. It's going to be in the near future, and I can't give away too much."

"Why not?"

"Because, then you're going to know what your future is, if you choose to live. We can't have that now."

"Really?"

"Really. So, I have to give you something that's just kind of not… revealing."

"Is that the only word you can use?"

"Well, right now while I'm sifting through your life, yes."

"Sifting through my life?"

"Yes. I need a memory."

"Can you stop that?"

"When I'm finished, of course."

"Please, can you just…"

"I've got it!"

"What?"

"A memory, dummy. "

"Right, then let's go, please."

"We're going don't worry."

The scene changed into a hospital again.

"Are you kidding me? Another hospital?"

"Yes, good observation," she said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't know you could use sarcasm," he said teasingly.

"Of course, I can."

"Ok, then. Where are we?" he said laughing.

She stepped into the room and looked around. It looked just like Lima General. Nurses and Doctors were flying by, not giving them a second glance. It was extremely quiet around the ward, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if they were in some kind of ghost hospital or something. No hospital he'd ever been to was this quiet.

"Why is it so quiet?"

"Oh, I guess they forgot to put the volume on," she saw Blaine's expression, "I was kidding. Sorry."

"Are you okay? You're starting to act differently."

"Well, I'm running out of time. And, the more time I spend with you, the more human I become. I really need to finish up I guess. That may be why the sound isn't working."

"Please tell me you're kidding? You don't need to do this if you can't. I can just tell you my decision."

"No, it's fine. Really, don't worry. We'll just watch. Then you'll have to tell me. Besides, you aren't a hundred percent sure, I can tell."

"Fine. Let's make it quick."

"Agreed."

Blaine followed Kristy down the hall. She headed into ICU. She apologized numerous times for transporting them a little far from their destination. Blaine noticed that her clothes were beginning to show hints of color and her skin was becoming less "glowy." She seemed to be walking slower as well. It was hard to watch her deteriorate.

"Kristy, are we almost there?"

"Just about, Blaine," she said out of breath.

"Is it even possible for you to be out of breath?"

"It is when you're becoming more and more human."

"But, you're not."

"Yes, but even we are not meant to spend a ton of time with humans. It changes us, makes us weaker."

"Then, just tell me where it is. We've reached ICU. It's my room. Go where you were the other day when you visited."

"You were in a coma. How'd you know about that?"

"How do I know about anything, Blaine?'

"I'll give you that."

Blaine walked ahead and ran towards Kristy's room. She was sitting in her room alone. She looked as though she was struggling to move. She looked up towards the ceiling and asked,

"Why? Why is this happening? I want to walk again!"

"Kristy, I know you can't hear me, but you're going to be just fine," he whispered.

She seemed to be more at peace as he said that. He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be just fine, Kristy. You're an incredibly strong person, and you'll be just fine."

Blaine looked for the other Kristy. He wanted to ask her if she knew what was going to happen to herself. He knew she would know.

"Kristy, I hope you can forgive me. It was Kurt, but I should've told you what happened sooner. I should've known what he had done."

She seemed to know he was there because she whispered something only he could hear. Even if someone had been there, he was confident they would never hear it.

"Kristy, I'm going to do something for you. Just be patient."

He said his goodbyes and he headed back into the hall. He called out for the Kristy of the future, but she was no where to be found.

"Kristy! Kristy, where are you?" he yelled.

He ran back the way he came and tried to find her.

"I'm going to go back Kristy! I want to live! Where are you?"

As soon as he said what his choice was, he noticed a note on the floor a couple feet ahead.

_Dear Blaine,_

_You didn't need me anymore. You can make your own choices. I knew you'd make the right choice. You'll be transported back to your own body after this. This will be something of a dream to you. You'll never really know if it was real or not. I'm sorry, but it's the way it's got to be. It will help influence some of your decisions though. It usually does. Good luck out there, it won't be rainbows and unicorns, but you'll never be alone. I can promise you that. If you feel alone, just remember I'm there. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. Trust me. It's been an adventure Blaine, but good luck in the real world. You'll be fantastic._

_Kristy_

He reread the note a few times, and then looked around. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. That's when he saw the light. It was brilliant and it was brighter than anything he'd ever seen before in his entire life. He watched it, and then there was darkness. He had the feeling that he could move again. But, it was different this time. It was actually him. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Kurt's face looking down at him.

"Good morning, sunshine."

* * *

><p>AN: First 25 Chapters are finished! Yeah! :) Let me know about any songs you think I should use, or anything else. Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26: Waking Up

A/N: I'm still taking suggestions for songs. I need a few in a couple weeks (maybe sooner). Please Review! I don't own Glee, I never will.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Waking Up<p>

Blaine looked up at Kurt again.

"Kurt! You're here."

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" he said smiling.

"I don't know. After what happened…."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a second and then he continued,

"Don't worry about that. I have to talk to you about that."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I should've believed you. You were just trying to help Kristy, and I should've trusted you. Please forgive me!"

"Of course I will. I'm so glad this is over," he said

"Me too. So, where does that leave us?"

"How about we start back where we were before all of this? One month ago?"

"I think we can try that."

"Ok, great," Kurt said smiling.

"How long have I been out, Kurt?"

"Two days, two hours and 34 minutes."

"That long huh?"

"Yes, really. So, I assume you have no idea what's going on then?"

"That's a funny thing actually. I feel like I had this insanely vivid dream about Kristy, after she dies, taking me through my life and what life would be without me and I had to choose whether I wanted to die or not."

"Well, I can assure you, you were here the entire time."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure it was just a dream."

"Yeah, probably. Well, I think the doctors will kill me, if I don't tell them that you're awake, so I'm going to go get them."

"Good plan. Thanks Kurt."

Blaine watched as he left, and he couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to get him back. He knew he would have to thank Kristy later for telling Kurt the truth. He checked the dresser drawers in his room, and in the bottom one he found a note. It was the same one from his dream.

"How the hell did this get here?" he whispered to himself.

He read it over again, and he tried to figure out how it could have possibly gotten there. He turned it around and there was another note on the back.

_Dear Blaine, _

_I guess I lied. I guess you're one of the lucky few who will know their experience was real. Just, keep it on the down low, please. You'll sound crazy, and we don't want everyone knowing about it. By the way, Kurt's coming back, so I would put this down._

_Kristy_

Everything came flooding back to Blaine after he read the words on that note. He could see the funeral, and Kurt. All those things about Kurt. He was determined to keep Kurt happy and away from alcohol as much as possible. He silently promised it. He placed the note back in the drawer just as Kurt came back with a doctor.

"So, Mr. Anderson, we tried to kill ourselves, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Basically. But, I don't want to die anymore. Really, I have everything to live for, and I should have known that."

Blaine wasn't sure where these words were coming from. He believed them with his whole heart, but he just couldn't be sure. He sure wasn't thinking them.

"Well, that's good to hear. Most people are upset that they didn't die."

"That's not me sir. I regretted it as soon as I did it. I'm sorry I caused all this trouble."

"It's… quite alright," the doctor said slowly.

Blaine looked at his drawer again, and it looked like there was another note on it. He could just make out what it said from where he was.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm going to help you here. I know the truth, as do you, and now the doctor will. You may still need some counseling, but I'm sure you can get through that. Please try to not need my help again. ;) I'd like to do a little more behind the scenes stuff instead of right out there like I am now. Ok, bye! _

_Kristy_

Blaine struggled not to smile at this. The future was still helping the past.

"So, Mr. Anderson, how are you feeling?"

"Actually, I feel amazing."

"Really? Because you've flat lined several times in the past day, and you lost tons of blood. Are you quite sure?"

"Yep. I feel fine."

Now he was speaking on his own, and it was the complete truth. He'd never felt better. He hoped he always felt this way. He looked out the window and saw that it was an absolutely gorgeous day. There was an even a rainbow.

"Hey, look. There's a rainbow."

"That's nice," the doctor said impatiently.

"No, it really is something."

"It's just a rainbow."

"It's beautiful though."

"Maybe, now can we finish up?"

"Sure."

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I thought I had lost the one person I loved, and I was lost. I was in a dark place. My parents kicked me out, and I just didn't like where I was."

"Ok, thanks. I think that's everything. Someone will be in later."

"Sounds good," he said.

He watched as the doctor left the room, looking back at him at least once. Kurt came back in and Blaine was unable to look at the note again. He looked at the drawer longingly for a second and then looked back at Kurt. Kurt looked at him oddly for a second, but seemed to ignore the weird look he had given the drawer.

"Kurt, how long have you been at the hospital?"

"I don't know. Maybe 36 hours now?"

"Seriously?" Blaine looked at him in shock.

"Yes, I really did stay that long. Don't worry I slept."

"Alright, good. We don't need someone else in the hospital now too."

"You know, my dad said the exact same thing Blaine? He and Carole have been pestering me to come home." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should go home soon, so that when you get some sleep and some decent food, you can spend even longer here with me," Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh, you know I would never pass that up."

'Well, good. You better not. We have a ton of catching up to do."

"You're right. Well, then I guess I should go get some sleep so that there will be no interruptions from my parents and we can do whatever we want."

"Sounds good, Kurt. Don't be too long. I miss you already!"

Blaine watched as Kurt left the room, and then he looked back to the note in the dresser. It was completely blank now; even the original note was no longer visible.

"Kristy, I'm alone. Geez, you don't have to hide the note," he muttered to himself.

He threw the paper back in the drawer and sulked.

* * *

><p>I was still unable to move anything but my feet by the time Blaine woke up. We were all pretty excited at this news. Kurt had been getting panicked after Blaine kept "dying" as he put it. I hoped that now he was going to be able to tell us all good news.<p>

That afternoon, I was moved to a regular floor instead of the ICU. I liked it better because I could have as many visitors as I wanted, and I knew that I was definitely getting better. But, as it got into evening, I became a little more concerned about my health. After dinner, I had hard time breathing. Sam and Mercedes were visiting. We were talking about Sectionals on Saturday, and they were really excited. Mercedes was getting a solo and Sam was too. When I tried to congratulate them, I discovered that I didn't have enough air to say anything. I couldn't speak…

"Girl, are you okay?"

I pointed at my throat.

"Mercedes, I don't think she can breathe…"

He pushed the call button and a nurse came in.

"That stupid doctor upstairs! He should have never taken that tube out so soon. According to our records, you had just woken up."

I pointed to my throat again. I was sure I had to be turning blue by now. Everything was starting to go a little fuzzy and my lungs hurt so badly.

She pulled a shot out of her pocket and fed it into my IV. I could breathe again. It felt great.

I took a second to catch my breath and then I said, "He took it out because I had to tell a friend I'm dying and texting it just didn't seem right."

The nurse had nothing to say to that.


	27. Chapter 27: Starting Over

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have given me some song suggestions! I'll be using more music in the future, so please let me know if there's something you want to hear. As usual, thanks for reading! I would be nowhere without readers. I don't own Glee, I just have a plot. By the way, I'm sorry about the new character's name being so bad. I'm really sorry. I just wanted a sort of replacement for A.J. Moses (who's based off of Joe Moses from Starkid). He'll be his own character, but he'll have similarities.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Starting Over<p>

Mr. Holden walked up to the airport lot, and parked his car in the rental area. He walked to the car next to him and smashed the window in. He waited for the attendant at the rental kiosk to leave, and he took the key. Then he drove away.

He drove for a few hours to the next available airport. He wanted to throw the police off of his trail as much as possible. He stepped onto a plane and he flew away to London. He bought another ticket in his own name for Rio, and he hoped for the best.

Hours later, he stepped off of the plane and into the country of England. Thanks to some handy work from an associate of his on the plane, he was now Mr. Matt Potter. He already had a place in London as well, and he headed there first.

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Joe Holmes was still in critical condition. He hadn't woken up since he had fallen over in his house. Two police officers were there at all times in case he woke up. They would be ready to hear anything he may say about his father. Twenty- four hours in, they got lucky. He was awake.<p>

"Officers? Mr. Holmes is awake."

They smiled at each other. They hoped they would get recognition for getting the big break in the case.

"The… house. The… house. Go… to… house."

"What's he rambling about?" one of the officers asked.

"We don't know. He keeps repeating the same thing," the nurse said, "something about this house."

Holmes grabbed one of the officers and said, "There's a house. My desk at the precinct. Go. Please. His name. It's there," he rasped out quickly.

Then, he lied back and he never spoke again.

"What the hell is he talking about?" the officer yelled.

"His desk, from when he was a detective, you idiot!"

"Whatever. Let's go."

"No, I'm going."

"No, we're both going. Or I will."

They argued all the way back to the police station. Lieutenant Herbert Riddle was waiting for them when they arrived. He was like Moses in every aspect. He had gone undercover to get a big target and he also enjoyed using sayings like "What the devil is going on here?" and "That's absurd!" He looked similar to Moses too. Riddle just had glasses instead of contacts. They were even similar in age.

"What did you find out boys?"

"Well, he left something about a house in his desk."

"Ok, thanks guys. We'll take it from here."

"What? We get nothing?" they yelled.

"No, you were just supposed to find out and report. I'm sorry. I'll see about a promotion or something."

"Whatever," they said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Herbert Riddle was in charge of the investigation and he couldn't believe their luck. He rushed inside to get to Holmes' desk. He sat down at the desk and rummaged through the drawers. He looked through numerous unfiled case reports and what looked like thousands of papers.<p>

He worked for over 2 hours to get through everything. There was nothing in there about a house. Or an investigation into one. Lieutenant Herbert Riddle slammed his hand down on the desk. He was pissed.

He walked to the front of the room where lab technicians, detectives and other people were standing.

"Attention! Who here knows anything about an investigation run by Moses and Holmes at some kind of house?"

No one spoke for a few moments.

"C'mon! Someone has to know something."

"I do, sir," one of the lab techs said.

"What was the investigation on?"

"There was a brutal rape and double assault on two girls and he tried to kidnap the local Glee Club."

"Where's the case file?"

She pulled it out of a briefcase.

"Holmes gave it to me a few days ago."

"And why didn't you come forward sooner?"

"He didn't want me to," she said meekly.

"And the fact that he's evil did nothing to sway you?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, but don't do it again!"

He went back to the desk and went through the case file. There was a house on loan to a man that wasn't mentioned in the file. But, there was information about getting it. The name was on the rental agreement. He picked up his keys and ran out of the station.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked back to Blaine's room feeling empowered. His boyfriend was awake and things were going to be okay. Apologizing to him had been easier than he expected and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about what awaited him in Blaine's room.<p>

A nurse stopped him on the way in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not, exactly?"

"Well, we've tried to get in there several times and he's just been all upset about something. He won't let anyone in."

"Really?"

"Really. You can try, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kurt hesitated, "Thanks."

He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Blaine, what the hell is going on?"

"Kurt, just go. It's nothing."

"Obviously, it's something. Will you just tell me, please?"

"No. It's nothing," he said with more conviction.

He looked at the note in the drawer.

_Dear Blaine,_

_ You're being ridiculous. I know what you want and the answer is no. Stop this._

_ Kristy_

He smiled.

"Sorry Kurt. I just wanted to do an experiment."

"And piss off all of the staff in the process?"

"An unfortunate side effect."

"Blaine, I don't know what's in that infernal drawer, but I'm taking its contents with me. I don't care what you do. This is for your own good."

"Kurt, no, you don't have to do that. Really."

"Yes, I really do. You haven't stopped looking at it all day."

"I can stop. Really I can! Just leave the drawer here!"

Kurt walked up to the drawer and opened it. He only found a blank piece of paper inside.

"This is what you've been looking at all day?"

"No?"

"Right, like I'm going to believe that, Blaine."

He took the paper and went out of the room. Blaine struggled to get up on his own, but he still wasn't well enough for it.

"Go to hell, Kurt! Go to hell."

Blaine spent the next hour worrying about his "precious" paper. Soon, he fell asleep. He dreamt that he was in the blank room again and Kristy was standing there with a vicious look on her face.

"I warned you, I warned you Blaine!"

"Warned me about what?"

"I warned you about knowing that this was real. God, you couldn't just let it be a happy memory could you? You had to want more. "

"So, this is real?"

"Yes, Blaine, it's real," she seethed.

"Great," he smiled.

"I'M NOT EVEN DEAD YET YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS! YOU'RE FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!"

"Of course I am Kristy. God."

"I'm not dead yet. Get a grip. I'd understand if you'd miss me when I'm gone, but I'm not. I'M AWAKE IN A HOSPITAL BLAINE. I CAN'T FREAKING MOVE RIGHT NOW. I HOPE YOU'RE FREAKING THRILLED WITH YOURSELF."

"That's why I haven't heard from you?"

"Yes, that's why! What did you think happened to me?"

"I don't know. I thought you were still in a coma and I knew future you, this you, whatever would talk to me."

"Talk to Kurt. Or I'll make sure you never talk to me again."

"Really? An ultimatum?"

"Yes. Goodbye Blaine."

"No, come on! Don't do this!"

"Bye."

He was transported back to reality. He awoke with a start. He gasped for air, and Kurt watched in surprise.

"Oh Kurt, you're still here?"

"Maybe, I shouldn't have stayed. You don't look thrilled."

"No, look I'm sorry. I've been going through some shit lately, and I'm going to be fine now. I've found out a lot recently, you have to know that. Do you mind if we go visit Kristy? I think I'd feel a little better knowing she's okay. And that she has people supporting her."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since yesterday. That's a good plan. And don't worry about your shit. I'm here for you and everything is going to be okay. It's completely fine. Don't worry, Blaine."

"Okay. You're right. Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, again I'm really sorry about the name of Herbert. Obviously, I've begun to adapt names from Harry Potter as well as Starkid. So, again I must apologize. However, if you know anythikng about Joe Moses, then you also know that he has a character named Herbert Sherbert, which is where I got the name. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review and leave songs! Thanks! I'll update soon.**


	28. Chapter 28: Money and More

A/N: Wow, so I've made it to Chapter 28. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, it's been great.

I think I forgot about a disclaimer last time, but I don't own Glee (would you believe I just typed like instead of own?). I never will.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Money and More<p>

Mr. Anderson looked at the bill that had just come from the hospital. It was for the ambulance that Blaine had needed. He looked around his kitchen as a distraction. It was still grand, and old, and his lovely wife was cooking again.

"We kicked him out and he's still costing us money!"

"I suspect he always will dear," she said politely.

"Like hell he will. I may just go down there and make him pay. See how he likes it."

"You'll do no such thing. He's still my son, and I will help him out as much as possible."

"Whatever."

"You really shouldn't cross me. You know very well that I can freeze you out of the accounts. Most of it is my money anyway. Remember that."

"You bitch."

"Maybe I am, but you'll still never disown our son. At the rate you're going he may get all of my money too."

"Bitch."

"Not doing yourself any favors."

"I don't care," he said with disgust.

He walked up to his lovely wife, and pulled his usual crap. She had become immune to the beatings. She was just thankful that he hadn't ever taken anything out on Blaine. Every time he went on an angry rant, she would spend the next day working to cover up her bruises. She had collected numerous types of make-up and cover up. She had never let her son see, and she wondered if that had been a mistake.

This time, she wasn't sure she could hide the marks. He was hurting her like never before. He slammed her against the ground and she could feel something snap. He punched her in the face a few times and then he stood up. She knew what was coming and she flinched even before he even did it. He began to kick her and she had never felt such pain. He had never kicked her so hard before, or so many times.

"You're a bitch! You're scum; nothing!"

He kept kicking her and she started to scream. She couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"You shut up bitch, or I kill you!"

The beating continued for another ten minutes and then he left her in the kitchen on her own while she bled on the floor.

She struggled to get herself up off the floor. She grabbed her keys as she struggled to stay upright. She tried her hardest to walk out the door and just barely got out. She got into her car, and started the difficult drive to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed Blaine in his wheelchair to Kristy's room. They tried to hide their excitement as they rode down on the elevator. Once they got to her floor, they stopped a nurse and asked her to get rid of her visitors for them.<p>

Back in my room, Sam and Mercedes were soaking up what I had just said.

"Girl, you have what now?"

"Mercedes, it's cancer."

"Hell to the no, how?"

"How? I have no idea. I just do. Now, I'm dying."

"What? Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"Yes, unfortunately it is. I'm sorry you both found out like this."

"It's okay Kristy, it really is. My Uncle had cancer last year, and he waited to tell us," Sam replied with sympathy.

"Thanks, Sam. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. So, are you healing okay?"

"That's the thing. I'm not going to. I've been given a death sentence."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, Kristy. That's terrible!"

"It'll be fine."

"Nah, we'll never be the same, girl," Mercedes said.

I was so glad that these guys were there for me. It was great. I loved them. They were great friends. I would miss them so much when I… left.

A nurse walked in and said visiting hours were over. I hadn't seen her all day, and I thought it was a little bizarre, but I can't say it really dawned on me too much then.

Mercedes and Sam left, and I was alone. I tried to just sit back in my bed and relax. I felt that I was beginning to get feeling back in my calves, but I couldn't be sure. I wished that I would know.

"_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be," <em>Blaine warbled.

I was overjoyed to see him again, Even if he was in a hospital gown and riding in a wheelchair. 

_"I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see,"<em>

Kurt started in.

The rest of the Glee Club joined in with harmony. Somehow, Blaine and Kurt had gotten them all together for me. I had never felt prouder of my friends.

_"Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through."<em>

_"Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em>But it ain't hard trying<em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling<em>  
><em>And I feel you so close to me<em>  
><em>And you tell me,"<em>

Rachel sang.

They all started to sing together again. They sounded amazing.

_"Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through"<em>

_"I still have trouble_  
><em>I trip and stumble<em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<em>  
><em>I look for reasons<em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em<em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I realize,"<em>

Blaine sang again.

_"Baby I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<em>," Blaine warbled some more.

_"Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>," the Glee Club sang again.

They finished and I was already crying. It was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard.

"You guys are amazing!" I said through my tears.

"You're welcome. You're worth it!" Blaine said smiling.

The Glee Club gathered around me and we had our first group hug. It was fantastic.

"Who's this song by? It was amazing," I asked.

"I don't know. Some guy named Darren Criss," Blaine replied.


	29. Chapter 29: Not Alone

**A/N: I don't own Glee! I never will. I'm so glad I could write two chapters in one night. I have hope for this one, but we'll see.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Not Alone<p>

Mr. Holden sat around his table in his new place. They were all of his business associates from around the world. They were deciding what they needed to do next.

"So, what should be done next?" he asked slowly.

"You'll have to redo your infrastructure. You need a new way of working. It will ensure you don't get caught," a man in the corner said.

He was a newer member of the circle. He was an Italian national, who was the youngest of the members. At 25, he was the youngest millionaire. Unfortunately, no one knew it. He kept it a secret due to its… illegal nature. He watched as Mr. Potter thought about this plan.

"And you don't think that my current way of business is good?"

"Not at all, I think it's bloody brilliant. No, I think if you use the same plan everywhere, people like INTERPOL are going to start putting two and two together."

"Ah, a smart one, finally. You've proven your worth, Mr. Lang."

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Right, how about we take a break?"

The men in the council began to file out of the room.

"Mr. Lang, a moment please?"

"Of course."

He stayed seated where he was and Mr. Potter walked over. He sat on the table and continued speaking.

"You're much smarter than these other assholes. I urge you to skip lunch. Say you're a vegan. Believe me, you'll appreciate it. These idiots won't know what's hit them."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"Stick with me kid, and you'll do just fine."

"Agreed. I'm not alone."

"No, indeed, you're not."

They spoke for a few minutes longer and then the council came back in. Their lunch was served and they ate it in silence. Mr. Lang passed, claiming he was a vegan. He watched as the men all began to go a little pale. None of them seemed to notice. They all looked as though it was completely normal. Then, they started dropping like flies. When they were all good and dead, Mr. Potter called in to a crew to clean up the mess.

"Well, looks like we're along Lang."

"No, we're not alone. You're here. I'm here."

"Touché. Very nice job Mr. Lang."

* * *

><p>I smiled at my friends again. Kurt stepped back for a second and smiled.<p>

"Kristy, you've reached a new high today."

"What? Of happiness?" I said smiling.

"No, no this is medical in nature."

"What?"

The rest of the Glee Club stepped back as well. It all seemed to hit them at once.

"What? We're all standing here? It's totally normal."

They all smiled at each other as if they had some big secret together.

"Oh please, just tell me!"

"No, this is too good."

Even Blaine was smiling now.

"Oh Kristy, try looking down," he said laughing.

I looked down and I was standing. Naturally, it took me a moment to realize what was going on. Of course, my legs were working again. I cheered and jumped up and down a few times.

"Finally, Kristy," Kurt said laughing.

"Oh thanks, Kurt. You're nice."

"I know," he said laughing some more.

* * *

><p>We all sat talking together for a while, until finally; a cell phone broke the talking. It was Blaine's phone, and after we noticed it, we all started talking again. I watched Blaine out of the corner of my eye, and I watched as the smile on his face disappeared.<p>

I walked back over to him, and he gave me a finger (like to tell me one minute, not the middle one).

"No, no it's okay. I'll be right down there. Thanks for letting me know."

"I'm in the hospital now actually. So, I can be there quickly."

"Mhmm. Right. Ok, thanks again."

"Blaine what is it?" I asked quietly.

"It's my mom. She's down in the emergency room. Someone beat her."

"Oh god, that's awful. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. Do you want to get Kurt and then come down with us?"

"Yeah, of course."

I walked back over to Kurt and tried to get his attention discreetly.

"Kurt," I whispered.

"What?" he replied.

"Blaine needs you… now. Quickly."

"Why didn't he come over?"

"He has a lot on his mind. Just come," I seethed.

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

When we got back to Blaine, he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

I think I rolled my eyes, as much as I struggled not to.

"It's my mom. She's in trouble. She was beaten."

"Oh God. Let's get down to the emergency room!" Kurt said.

We rushed downstairs as fast as two patients and a boy pushing a wheel chair could. I daresay it was the weirdest ten minutes of my life. We got weird looks and stares from staff. Plus, we got stopped several times about what we were doing out of bed. Naturally, there were no good answers to that. For the most part, we just kind of ignored them. It was interesting. I say that hesitantly. Anyway, so when we got to the Emergency Room Blaine rushed right to the front desk. The nurse said something to him and we rushed to follow him. I was surprised that he had suddenly gotten the strength to walk, but I wasn't about to question it.

Blaine was kneeling at his mother's side when we got there. She was black and blue, and barely recognizable. Blaine's father was sitting next to her, watching everyone that came in by them. I couldn't help but be suspicious of the man. He was scrutinizing us too much. It was weird. Instead of trusting myself, I convinced myself that it must be because he had kicked Blaine out. I can't even count how many times I've regretted that.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was still with his mother. Kurt had walked me up to my ward sometime in the night. I pretended to be Blaine's girlfriend like Kurt and I had planned it. Blaine picked up on it pretty quickly. I hated to think what was going on there while Blaine was alone with his family, but the nurse was about ready to call security on me, back on my floor. She still hadn't forgiven me for yelling at her from what I could tell. I really didn't like her. She was just irritating. She made everyone leave right on time, and once again I was alone. I cursed her by myself, but I knew that my friends were always there for me. Plus, they texted me into the following night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still looking for songs. I have another opportunity for a song next chapter. Thanks! :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Broken

A/N: Still looking for songs. And, I still don't own Glee. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Broken<p>

I watched as Kurt paced around my room. He was anxious, and he didn't look to well.

"I'm so worried about him. He's down there with two people who hate them."

"Then, go down there," I said after having watched him for ten minutes.

"I can't! There's no hiding I'm gay, and they think you're his girlfriend."

I rolled me eyes, "Then I'll go down?"

"You can't. You heard the nurse. No more field trips today."

I looked at him for a second. And then I remembered, "Kurt, there will be a field trip."

"No, you heard the nurse," he said again.

"No. I have radiation today!"

"And, that's relevant how?"

"Oh Kurt. You've never been to this hospital before, have you?"

"Not much."

"Well, you see next to oncology… is the emergency room."

"So?"

"So, my doctor is really nice and I think he'll let me take a field trip. And, if you come with me, then you get to take one too!" I said excitedly.

Kurt's eyes lit up as the realization hit me.

"Yes! For once, your cancer is awesome!"

"No, no it's still not. It just has a benefit for once."

"I'll give you that."

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day waiting for my treatment to come. Kurt looked really excited and nervous, and I hadn't seen him like that New Directions had gone to New York for Nationals. Finally, Dr. Lang came in and I saw Kurt relax a bit.<p>

"Well, good afternoon Kristy, how are we doing?"

"Great!"

"I see you're walking now. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Dr. Lang. Dr. Lang, this is my friend Kurt," I said pointing to him.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

Dr. Lang took it and they shook for a second. When all the pleasantries were said and done, I took a deep breath and prepared to ask Dr. Lang about my (our) request.

"Dr. Lang, can you do us a favor?"

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see," I began, "I have a friend who's gay and his parent's don't like that, so they think that I'm his girlfriend. Kurt here is his boyfriend and we want to visit him. But, I have to be there and my nurse won't let me go anywhere."

"Ah, I think I understand. You want me to let you go to the… emergency room perhaps, after your treatment?"

"Yes, that's it exactly!" Kurt exclaimed.

We both nodded, and Dr. Lang feigned mock disbelief.

"I just don't know if I can… but I guess, maybe I can pull some strings," he said winking.

"Thanks!" Kurt and I yelled together.

He smiled and we all headed downstairs for my treatment. I could tell that Kurt was getting anxious again, but even Dr. Lang helped to reassure him. He quickly changed the subject to Dr. Lang. He asked him all about the treatment I would be going through and what it was like to be an oncologist. Dr. Lang answered all of his questions, and before we knew it, we were in the treatment room. Dr. Lang had cut a deal with Kurt and let him stay in the room while they "radiated" me.

Kurt sang the entire time, and sometimes I couldn't help but laugh. It was just weird. But, I managed to stay still.

* * *

><p>Once I was finished, we headed to the emergency room. Dr. Lang called to my floor and said I would be awhile. It was great knowing I had a doctor on my side. We walked up to the hospital room where Mrs. Anderson was and I could see that Blaine and his father were arguing quietly. Kurt noticed too and we both had a bad feeling about what that meant. Dr. Lang walked on ahead of us, and I have never not smiled at the memory of what happened next.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want?" Mr. Anderson yelled.

"I'm your wife's doctor. I need you to stop yelling. Your wife needs to rest," he said calmly.

"NO ONE WILL TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY BLOODY WIFE!"

"I can and I will. Stop or I can call security?"

By now, everyone in the surrounding area was staring at the altercation.

"You'll do no such thing, you bastard!" he yelled again.

Dr. Lang pushed a button on his cell phone, and security was called. Then, Mr. Anderson lunged for him. But, Dr. Lang was prepared for that. He punched him first. Most of the "audience" cheered. I beamed at my doctor, and Kurt was doing the same. Blaine just stared in disbelief.

"What are you guys doing down here?"

"We're here to support you and your family," Kurt replied.

"You don't… you don't need to be here."

"Yes, yes we do," I said in reply.

"So, Blaine, I'm not really your mother's doctor. I'm Kristy's. But, I have some things to ask you. I'm overstepping my place a little bit, but I think I need to."

He talked for a minute about the numerous broken bones and injuries she had sustained.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Dr. Lang was already looking at her chart, "Has your mother ever had suspicious bruises or beatings before?"

"No… wait, yes. She has. Numerous times, but she always had a clever excuse for it all."

"Well, I'm afraid my reason isn't 'clever.' I'm afraid it is quite serious."

"What do you mean?"

"I think your father has been beating your mother."

* * *

><p>Mr. Lang and Mr. Holden scoped out their next victim. For the past day, they had been making grand plans to start up a business together. Now, they were starting it up. They had been watching their victim for twelve hours and they already knew so much about him. They knew what his favorite color was and what he had done as a kid, and what he wanted to do with his life. It was only a matter of time before they would take him out.<p>

A/N: I apologize for how short this is, but the laptop I'm using is about to die. I'll try to be a bit longer next time!


	31. Chapter 31: Falling to Pieces

A/N: Once again, I'm still on the search for songs, if you have any suggestions. Thanks! Oh, and you know, I kinda don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Falling to Pieces<p>

Mr. Lang watched as Mr. Holden looked through the binoculars. The old man had taken him under his wing and had begun teaching him everything he knew. He was a long way from everything, but he was always learning. On the bright side, Mr. Lang knew more than any of his associates from the states. On the other hand, he would really hate killing Mr. Potter (Holden).

Mr. Potter hadn't looked up from the target in over ten minutes. Mr. Lang could already see that the planted target was trying his hardest to be watched. Lang was surprised that he Mr. Potter hadn't figured it out already. The plan wasn't that difficult. The plan got even easier to figure out when his cell phone rang.

"I believe I told you to turn that infernal contraption off?"

"Of course, sorry Mr. Potter," he replied.

"Just answer it."

He picked it up and of course, it was his employers.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes."

"Is the target working?"

"So far."

"Keep it up."

"Don't call again."

"Can't help it," the voice on the other end said.

"Well, start helping," he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Mr. Potter asked.

"An ex girlfriend," he replied.

"You should've just killed her. That's what I do after I'm finished sleeping with someone."

"Well, this one got away before I could even try."

"Well, maybe we'll have to do something about that after this bastard is dead," he said slyly.

"I may have to take you up on that…" he lied.

* * *

><p>Herbert got out of his car and went into the house. It looked even spookier and dirtier than it had two weeks earlier. A man was outside of the house trying to clean it up. It was not an easy job, because it looked as though they had spent tons of money to dirty it up. While actually, the house was only five years old.<p>

"Excuse me! Excuse me, sir!" Herbert yelled.

"What? What is it?" the man said from a ladder.

"I'm a Lieutenant with the police department. I have some questions about the previous renter."

"What?"

"Can you show me the lease?"

"Do you have a warrant?" he asked as he got off the ladder.

"Of course, I do."

He handed him the warrant, and as he read it over they walked back to the house. There was a desk right next to the front door, and the man rummaged through the drawers for a few minutes. Riddle was getting impatient by the time he managed to find the paper he was looking for.

"Look, I have a warrant. Why don't I just look through the drawer?"

"Well… I guess that wouldn't be so bad. But, I found this. It has a name on it!"

"Yeah, maybe that would be helpful!" he yelled sarcastically.

He snatched the paper and looked at the name. Dylan Holden was written in neat cursive on the top of the lease. Herbert Riddle had him right where he wanted.

* * *

><p>Jamie walked into Dr. Lang's office and picked up the phone. She needed to call the source. The source hadn't made contact with the organization in several days. They were beginning to worry about him. He was supposed to get in touch with the company, as it was known, when he met Mr. Potter and gained his trust. His mission was to get into Matt's inner circle and make sure he trained him. He was to become the new Joe Holmes. He was then supposed to dismantle the entire program from the inside. So far, he had only managed one of those objectives.<p>

Nurse Jamie pushed a secret button on the doctor's desk. He didn't know about this button, but the company would blame him if their involvement was ever discovered. Part of his desk flipped over and a telephone was revealed. She called the number for the source.

"Are you busy?" she said.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Is the target working?" she asked quickly.

"So far," he said coolly.

"Keep it up," she said calmly.

"Don't call again," he

"Can't help it," the voice on the other end said.

"Well, start helping," he said and hung up.

She shook her head at the phone. He still hadn't learned that you couldn't hang up on the Company. You had to stay on the line. She would have to send a team to him. He should have known. She hated to waste a good operative like Lang, but you had to do what you had to do.

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson let security take him out to the parking lot, but no further. He was already boiling mad that the doctor had figured out his little secret. It was written all over his face. That wouldn't stand. And these little punk-ass bitches weren't going to stop him from staying in his wife's room. Besides, he knew he had to take care of the doctor. He couldn't let anyone know about what he did to his wife.<p>

Ten years ago, his brother had found out. He had witnessed the whole thing on a surprise visit. So, that night, he put his wife in bed, and he went outside to where his brother was waiting. He told his wife that his brother had gone back home. He was even moving to a remote part of Canada without cell phones, he told her. He took a knife out of the kitchen, and he stabbed his brother in the back. His brother tried to tell him something, but then he just stabbed him in the throat. Then, he drove to the lake. He drove there, and he dumped the body in a quicksand pit. He had never seen it again.

Mr. Anderson punched the security officer in the face, and he kicked the other one in a place where men should not be kicked. They both went down. Then, he took a needle he had stolen from one of the nurses. He injected it into both of the guards. They were both out instantly. He ran back to the emergency room and back to his wife's room. The doctor had his back to him, and he was talking to his sorry excuse for a son. He grabbed another syringe out of his pocket, and he headed straight for the 'good' doctor.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn had gotten the news that Blaine's mom was in the hospital. They had just arrived at the emergency room to see how Blaine was doing (plus, he was in the hospital so they just had to visit). As they approached the room, they noticed a man behind the doctor that was about to plunge a syringe into his neck.<p>

Then a lot of things happened all at once.

"WATCH OUT!" Finn yelled.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like it! Thanks. :)


	32. Chapter 32: Protect

A/N: Well, here we are again, another update. For some reason, I put this little note in before I even start writing, so I'm not sure what I think of this chapter yet, it's doesn't exist yet. I hope it's good. Anyways, I don't own Glee, or anything related to it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Protect…<p>

Jamie walked back out of Dr. Lang's office. She hated this setup. She couldn't understand why they were using the source's twin for this mission. And, really? Using the desk of said twin for their equipment? She wondered if they wanted to get caught. Of course, she was more upset about having her talents wasted. She had been a top operative for so long, but one mistake (one damn mistake) cost her everything. The Company never let her out in the field if they could help it, and she was never sent as an assassin. That ship had sailed far, far away. Right to Mr. Lang. The two of them had been in the same class at the "Farm." He had beaten her in everything, but then she had gotten ahead. She had finally beat him, until she made that damn mistake. Now, he was ahead again and she was waiting for the day when she could take him down and regain her place at the top spot.

* * *

><p>Mr. Lang watched as Mr. Potter got up to leave.<p>

"Are we finished already then?"

"Yes, we are."

"And, you think we have enough to get him?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, of course we do. He has a schedule. He does everything the same everyday. If he does something different, they'll be telling the public. Trust me."

"Right, so, basically, you're completely ready to take out the British Prime Minister after one day of surveillance?"

"Yes, of course."

"That doesn't seem odd to you at all?"

"Why? Should it?"

* * *

><p>Herbert Riddle was at the airport. He had already contacted his superiors and gotten the go-ahead. He had never been more thrilled about a case. The airport barely even seemed to be there. All he could see was Mr. Holden's face when he got to London. Mr. Holden had several houses, but Riddle's gut told him to go to London. He had the case file in his briefcase, and he intended to read it again and again until he memorized it. Suddenly, a cell phone rang.<p>

He looked and saw his boss's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Herbert, get out of there. This is a CIA investigation. You can't interfere."

"I can't. I'm too involved!"

"Well, you better; they already want you dead for knowing his name. I convinced them to let you go."

"That's absurd! I'm going. I don't care. Let them try."

"I can't let a lieutenant get killed in the field! They'll make up some bullshit story about you and your reputation will be ruined!" he yelled.

"I don't care. Let them try," Herbert yelled.

He was now getting stares from the people in the airport. He was also being watched by security. He was sure that he would be getting a chat with them in a few minutes. What he didn't see, were the men in suits that were following him.

Finn and Rachel l

* * *

><p>ooked at each other for a second and they started running towards Dr. Lang and Mr. Anderson. From the other side of the emergency room, Artie, Brittany and Santana saw what was happening and they started rushing too.<p>

* * *

><p>Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Lauren were upstairs. They were talking about Kristy. They wanted to do something for their friend.<p>

"It has to be special!" Puck interjected, interrupting a heated argument between Mercedes and Lauren.

"No kidding?" they said together.

"At least they finally agree on something," Sam said to Tina and Puck.

"Whatever. You're all acting like Garfield on a Monday!"

"Puck, why are you even here?" Mercedes yelled.

"Oh, just stop. Please, all of us. She's dying and we're acting like a bunch of children!" Tina yelled.

The group looked at her.

"You're right. Definitely girl," Mercedes said.

"Alright, fine. Let's do this later. Maybe now we should be wondering where everyone is?" Lauren asked.

"You know, that's a good point…" Puck said.

"Well, she and Kurt went down to radiation awhile ago," Mercedes replied.

"Yeah, but that was forever ago. My uncle had radiation and chemo a few years ago, and it never took him this long for radiation. Chemo was always the long one."

"Well, maybe we should go down to oncology and see what's going on?" Puck said, trying to rally everyone to go.

Around the room, everyone agreed to go.

"Field trip time!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester sat in her office with Quinn Fabray. She felt invincible and she was ready to make her demands.<p>

"Well, Quinn, let me roll this out for you."

"What do you want?"

"Well, you've blackmailed me. So, that already makes you a target. Now, you've decided to hold contraband in your locker?" she held up a bag of pot.

"That's not mine and you know it!"

"Oh, I do. But, Figgins doesn't."

"You're awful."

"I know. It's a talent," she smiled, "And here's what you're going to do. You are going to watch Kristy and you are going to tell me everything that happens in her life. You're going to find out her hopes and dreams and I am going to crush them!"

"You're sick. You're sick!"

"I know. Isn't it just great?"

"I hope you rot in hell someday, Sue. I really do."

"Yeah, well, I'll make sure you get there first! Leave me, now. Go and do what you're told!" she said, pointing to the door.

Quinn walked out with a heavy heart, and a fear of what was going to happen if she let Sue do this to her.

* * *

><p>I turned around and saw that Mr. Anderson was about to stab my doctor with a needle. I felt like time had stopped. Everything inside of me stopped. I'm ninety percent sure that my heart stopped for a second. My eyes went wide and they solely focused on him. Blaine's dad was about to kill my doctor. The only doctor who seemed to really care about me. I didn't want him to die… I couldn't let him die, but I was so frozen in place, that I wasn't sure what to do. My brain couldn't even process it.<p>

Then Kurt moved. It was one fluid movement. He sprang up, and he ran over to Mr. Anderson (who had also frozen in place at Finn's yelling. But, now he was going for the neck). I think I knew what Kurt was going to do before the rest of us did. Everything was happening in slow motion, but that just made it all the more clear.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

Kurt threw Dr. Lang out of the way, just before the needle hit his neck. He had begun to turn around, but I think everything happened to fast for him to realize what was going on. Kurt stared at Mr. Anderson for a moment. And then the unthinkable happened: he plunged the needle into Kurt's neck. I forced myself to look at Blaine. All color left him and he looked like the life had gone out of him.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. I really need to get this story out of the hospital. I'm working on it, I promise.


	33. Chapter 33: and Serve

A/N: Hello again! Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who does review, and thanks to my best friend for putting up with my texts about this.

Anyways, here's Chapter 33. As usual, I don't own Glee. Really, I don't. But, I'm sure you guessed from the 32 other disclaimers in this story. Also, another disclaimer: I've never been to London. And, I'm not in the mood to do a ton of research, so I apologize at just how inaccurate this description will probably be. On the off chance that I manage to get it right, it wasn't intentional (unfortunately). Next time I do something like this, I'll try to do it right. Later in the chapter I'll do more research on Kurt's condition and get it right. Oh, and I have nothing against Italians, I like them. The following is just characters talking.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: …. And Serve<p>

Mr. Lang walked away from the scene with Mr. Potter. He was ninety percent sure the man was crazy. Who else would plan to assassinate the British Prime Minister after one day of surveillance?

They walked past the Thames River and Mr. Lang stopped to gaze at it for a second. He could see Big Ben and Parliament. It was dusk, and everything looked beautiful. The remaining sun was hitting the river at just the right spot and everything was glowing with it. Up in the sky, the clouds were pink and the sun was falling under the horizon, destined to light up the next part of the world.

He looked back to Mr. Potter who had an odd expression on his face, "You like beauty then?"

"Of course, in my country it is cherished."

"Really? I would never have taken the Italians for people who enjoyed beauty."

"Well, maybe not all Italians, but the good ones."

"Ah, alright. Well, let us get back to base, and we can discuss plans for tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect."

Matthew Potter walked ahead of Mr. Lang. He reveled in his plan, and he couldn't wait to reveal it. Naturally, Mr. Lang would hate it, but of course, no one liked to die. But, you had to make sacrifices in this business. Sometimes, life was that sacrifice. And, in Mr. Potter's opinion, there was no greater sacrifice (as long as it wasn't his own life).

Mr. Lang had a bad feeling about the plan. Something told him it was going to involve something terrible with him. He had to believe he would be okay, but his gut told him he wouldn't. Mr. Potter seemed too happy for this to be anything but terrible to him. Even though he had only known the man for forty-eight hours he could tell that Mr. Potter enjoyed watching other people's pain. It was 'slightly' worrying.

When they got to 'base' Mr. Potter delayed telling the plan by making diner and making sure they had eaten everything. Then, he suggested that they play a game of Risk. They played late into the night and it wasn't until almost 2AM that he began to talk about the plan.

"Finally, Mr. Potter."

"Well, patience is a virtue I had to make sure you had."

"I understand."

"So, this is a relatively simple plan. The simpler it is, the harder it is for them to pinpoint who orchestrated the whole thing."

"Right, that makes sense. I do have one question though. Why kill the Prime Minister?"

"Well, he knows the answer of course. We went to school together and he used to bully my best friend. Plus, he dated the girl I liked at the time. Things like that can't be forgiven. However, in the future, I would appreciate it if you didn't ask questions."

"Of course, Matthew. Now, what's our plan of action?"

"Well, Mr. Lang, first of all let's stick to last names. Now, first, we are going to get onto the roof of the Parliament building."

"I can assume that you have a way to do that?"

"Of course I do. Don't worry about that."

"Ok, so what's next?"

"Well, I should've said that you are going to be in front of Parliament while I'm on the roof. You're going to meet the Prime Minister when he leaves and you're going to stall him. You will pretend to be his biggest fan. You'll bring something for him to sign, and then when he tries to leave you'll try to get him to stay. Then, his security is going to start getting a little nervous. So, then when they try to push you out of the way, you're going to draw a knife, and you're going to stand there with it. When the security draws their weapons, I'm going to shoot. Of course, they will probably shoot you first, but it's just a little collateral damage."

Mr. Lang had struggled to keep his cool during Potter's little monologue. He could tell that his face had gotten wide and he couldn't remember whether or not his jaw dropped when he said that he might already be killed before the prime minister.

"Are you freaking insane?"

"I've been called that before. It doesn't faze me at all."

"I don't care if it fazes you that is an insane plan! I do hope you're kidding or trying to test me."

"Oh, not this time, I'm quite serious. This is all real."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you in the morning then," Mr. Lang said rising.

"You can't back out of this. I locked all the doors and windows, so don't even try getting out. I would make any phone calls to loved ones tonight. Tomorrow is a big day Mr. Lang."

"Right, thanks."

He walked into the hall and pulled out his phone. The Company had called over an hour ago. He waited until he had reached his room to call them back.

"Hello, this is Uncle Rodney's Toilet Emporium. What can I help you with today?"

"I'm just looking for some solid gold."

"Ok, thank you. Employee Id Number?"

"Seven, Seven, Five, Nine, Six, Two, Five."

"Thank you Agent Lang. What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Jamie."

"Ok, stand by for connection."

He heard the phone ring again and a hoarse female voice spoke:

"What? What do you need?"

"It's Lang."

"Lang? You were supposed to make contact hours ago!"

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't. Look, there's a threat against the English Prime Minister tomorrow. You just might want to stop it."

"You're kidding?"

"No, actually I'm not. Potter planned the whole thing and he's using me as bait. He's going to basically kill me tomorrow. He's having the security detail do it."

"Well, that's rough. I'll see what I can do."

"Don't just see Jamie! I don't even care about myself. Just help the Prime Minister."

"Ok, I'll go in now."

"Thank you, Jamie. I owe you."

"Hell, yeah, you do! See you Lang."

She hung up and looked at the man next to her. He wouldn't miss her, nor would he really be missed. She headed to the office and she got to work.

Blaine's world fell apart when Kurt got hit. I sw

* * *

><p>ear I never saw Blaine look so empty and broken. He ran towards Kurt and held him.<p>

"Kurt, I'm right here. It's okay. I'm right here."

"Security!" Dr. Lang called on his phone.

Mr. Anderson pulled another syringe out of his pocket. Finn was running towards him at full speed. He used a football tackle to take him down. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, the needle entering his chest as he fell.

Dr. Lang rolled his eyes and started working on Kurt. None of the workers in the Emergency Room noticed due to the fact that Mrs. Anderson was in the back of the wing and she was pretty well hidden.

Kurt had gone pale and he was struggling to breathe. I watched as Dr. Lang checked how bad the respiratory distress was, and I went over to Mr. Anderson and looked at him. He wasn't struggling to breathe as badly, but he couldn't get up. I pulled the needle out of his chest and tried to figure out what it was. There was still some liquid in it, but it was a clear liquid. I (reluctantly) searched his pockets and found more syringes. With them, was a piece of paper that said Morphine and a bunch of other junk that I didn't understand.

"Dr. Lang, it's morphine! He gave Kurt morphine."

"Are you kidding me?" he muttered.

He told Blaine to just talk to him and try to keep him awake. Kurt was already showing signs of confusion. He kept asking Blaine why the ice cream man wouldn't give him ice cream and he wanted to know why his tiara wasn't on. Meanwhile, Dr. Lang just ran down the hall and to a supply closet. He yelled at some interns to "get their asses down the hall and help."

They came back and immediately pushed me out of the way. I stood back up and looked down at them. They were struggling to figure out how Mr. Anderson had gotten out of his distress. I just smiled. I won't spill all of my secrets, but let's just say that I knew how to take care of a morphine overdose.

Mr. Anderson had given them each 180 mg of Morphine and I was quite surprised that they were still conscious. 200 mg is a lethal dose. I was proud of Kurt for staying awake. I was really impressed as well. A few minutes later, security came up and escorted Mr. Anderson to a separate room. Kurt was also put onto a cart, but he was allowed to stay next to Mrs. Anderson until they both could be taken to ICU.

When Dr. Lang came back, I took the opportunity to talk to him about that.

"Dr. Lang? I'd like to give up my room in ICU. They need it more than I do, and I'm obviously fine. You and I both know that I'm beyond any imaginable fine."

"Yes, that's true. That's why I already signed the transfer forms."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Just make sure that you get downstairs later. There was a breach of protocol after you had your radiation session. We need to do it again.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. You need to be careful too."

"Ok, will do. I'll be very careful."

"How about you go see Kurt now? I think he could use some company."

I agreed and walked down the hall. I stopped a few feet away from the bed. Blaine was singing to him.

_Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you_

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
>You're feelin' all alone<br>You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you

I stood watching for another moment. It was some of the most beautiful singing that I'd ever heard from Blaine. Some of the other Glee Club members stood watching as well. We were all mesmerized by the singing.

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Yeah<em>

Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<p>

I stood watching for another moment. It was some of the most beautiful singing that I'd ever heard from Blaine. Some of the other Glee Club members stood watching as well. We were all mesmerized by the singing.

_I'll stand by you  
>No, no, no, no, no<br>Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

By the end, I was in tears over the song. This version was more special then the one on my iPod ever could be. When I could finally tear my eyes away from the sight of Blaine gently stroking Kurt's hair, I saw that I wasn't the only one crying.

I looked back, and Blaine was looking at us. He smiled and he went back to taking care of Kurt.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so another disclaimer. I don't own this song by the Pretenders or Glee Cast if you want to look at it that way. I don't think there's anything else I need to say I don't own. I used Google and I don't own that, if that counts.


	34. Chapter 34: Secrets

A/N: Obviously, I don't own Glee. I never will. So, on to Chapter 34…

And let it be known, that I disagree with everything about Meredith Malfoy, but I needed another character.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Secrets<p>

The Glee Club and I decided that we should leave Blaine and Kurt alone for awhile. So, we headed up to my room. I had stuff to pack, and of course they had tons of questions for me. Brittany asked the most. She couldn't seem to understand that there were no unicorns or rainbows involved. And she had this strange idea that her cat was somehow the hero. We couldn't convince her otherwise.

Once we got her to go off and get us all some food (much to Artie's protests) the 'adults' began to talk.

"So, what even happened?" Artie asked.

"Well, my doctor, for the cancer, said that he thought Mr. Anderson beat Blaine's mom. So, then he went crazy and Dr. Lang kicked him out. Then, he came back and was about to attack the doctor, when Kurt jumped into the way."

"That's my boy!" Mercedes yelled.

We all laughed, and then I continued.

"So, then he falls to the floor, and then Blaine ran over to him, naturally. And he pulled out another syringe, but Finn knocked him down," I smiled at him, "and he fell on his own needle."

"That's one crazy story," Santana said.

"How did this guy even get back?" Puck asked.

I didn't have an answer for that one.

"Actually, I don't know. He just kind of showed up."

"Really? And you're not worried that maybe something happened to those guards?" Mike Chang asked.

I looked at Mike Chang for a second and then I lunged for the phone. I called down to the emergency room. The guards had to be around somewhere.

* * *

><p>Down in the emergency room, the guards were nowhere to be found. They were missing from their offices and no one had seen them all day. Naturally, they were in oncology. In Dr. Lang's office.<p>

"What do you think?" Jamie asked.

"He would make a perfect addition to the team. C'mon you know it!" one of them said.

"I don't know that the Company wants such an unstable addition."

"True, but we could train him as an assassin. You read the file. You know what he's done."

"Yes, we know about his brother, and he would, but we'll have to talk to the folks upstairs. I think it's a bad idea. And the man beats his wife. I mean really? That's who we want working?"

"We all know that no one pays attention to what you do at home, as long as you get the job done."

"Alright, fine I'll talk to the boss."

"Great. Should we get back to work?"

"Well, that might be a good plan," she yelled sarcastically standing up and pointing to the door, "considering you've been missing all day. You better damn well hope your covers are still intact."

"Yes, boss. We'll get right down there."

Jamie sat down at her desk again and rubbed her temples. She suddenly had a massive headache, and she just wanted to be back at headquarters. She hated this secret assignment. Hell, Dr. Lang didn't even know his twin brother was in the Company. She looked at the monitors and saw that Dr. Lang was on his way back to the office. She grabbed some test results that she had and sat on the other side of the desk.

"Ah, Jamie, what do you have for me?"

"Well, Mrs. Richter's cancer has spread to her colon; Mr. Granger's cancer is in remission. There are a few others, but I'll let you look at the test results."

"Ok, thanks Jamie. I'll let you get back to your job," he said, absorbed in the files.

She walked out more annoyed then before. She hated being a nurse. She had been trained to work for the company. The Company made her learn to be a nurse just for that mission. She wanted to stop using her cover, and go back to her old life; the one where she got to go to exotic countries and take down bad guys. It was her ideal life, and she had had it all.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at Kurt. He couldn't help but wonder if Kurt was ever going to stop gasping for air. They had managed to make it a little better, but Kurt was still struggling. He was unconscious but it hadn't gotten any less obvious.<p>

He was avoiding his mother's bedside. He felt terrible about it, but he didn't want to know what the truth was. He didn't want to hear that his father had been abusing her for years.

"Beep beep beep!" one of the machines rang out rapidly.

It was one of the buzzers next to his mother's.

He ran over and she was convulsing. His world spinned as he sank to the floor and the medical team went about saving his mother.

* * *

><p>Back in London, Mr. Potter was holding a roundtable with his staff.<p>

"The Company is in town. They have teams all over the city, sir," a Spanish man said.

"Is your Intel good?" Mr. Potter asked coolly.

"Of course it's good. I got it from my source inside the Company itself," he said defensively.

"Good, then tell that source that you've picked up chatter about an attempt on the American President. They'll withdraw all of their troops," he said expertly.

"That will never work," said a voice in the corner.

It was a woman's voice. She was English and she was as against the Prime Minister as anyone in her country could be. She also had connections with numerous terrorist organizations. She didn't believe in Islam or anything of that regard, but she funded the organizations because she liked to see the terror. The greatest day she ever had was September 11, 2001. She had funded most of Al-Qaeda's money for that operation and she had never been prouder to support something like that. Her name was Meredith Malfoy.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Mr. Potter said.

"Simple. I have ties to all the major terrorist groups, and they've all been putting chatter out about other… interests."

"Such as?"

"Such as plans they have to attack Europe."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to believe whatever you'd like. You can do whatever you'd like too, but I'm just telling you that it will never work."

"You bitch. Get out. You're not welcome," he motioned for security to come.

"No need. I'm leaving."

She got up and left. She had done her part, and she had introduced herself to Mr. Potter. She wouldn't be going away soon. She left to get some sleep. In the morning she would be investing millions tomorrow.

Mr. Lang heard everything from his room. He rushed to get his phone again.


	35. Chapter 35: Road to Recovery

A/N: As you should all know by now, I don't own Glee, I never will. So, I could still use some songs for the story. I have some more now, but you could always use more, right? So, let me know if you have any suggestions.

I have to apologize for my pathetic bar name. I was trying to keep up with my Starkid references and that was just what came out first. It's a terrible name for a bar, so I'm sorry about that.

I should also thanks CP Coulter (author of Dalton, an amazing Fan Fic let me tell you) for inspiring me to add more details to my story. I'm hoping that I'll manage to get in the habit of doing that soon. Time will tell.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Road to Recovery<p>

Blaine's mom was stabilized within a minute of convulsing. She was unconscious for a little over a half hour, but when she came back, Blaine was right at her side.

"Blaine? Sweetie, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom I'm here. Don't worry."

"Oh good, I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"You need to know some things about your father."

"Mom, I don't want you talking about this right now."

She grabbed his arm and sat up a bit (before falling back on her pillow), "No, it needs to be said Blaine."

"Mom, really you can heal first. I'm sure it's not that important."

She grabbed his hand, and Blaine stopped his protest. She looked in his eyes, and there was silence for a second. All they could hear was the beeping monitor next to the bed.

"Ok, tell me."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked back at his mother. She was looking off into space as if to decide where the story began.

"Oh sweetie, it's such a long one."

"A long story?"

"Oh, yes, sorry."

Momentarily distracted, she thought back to where the story began. There were so many places it could've begun and so many events that had happened. She decided to start with the first month they were dating.

"Your father was wonderful and charming when I met him. We met at a bar called Pigfarts. It was an odd little place that had far too much red in it and there was a lion in the center of the bar. Two friends of mine suggested the place. They quickly found dance partners, and I was left alone at the bar. A man came up, a man that was your future father and we danced the night away. We met up again and again and again at that place. He was unwilling to meet anywhere else.

"Then, about a month after it all started, my ex-boyfriend came into the bar. Your father pushed him up against the wall when he tried to talk to me and he punched him in the face. When I tried to stop him, he pushed me down. It was a terrible night.

"There were other signs too. He would get so upset when I didn't do something or when I did something he didn't like. He didn't start abusing me until we were married, though. Even then it wasn't that frequently. Those nights in the Emergency Room were terrible.

"During one of the beatings, your uncle came in. He caught your father and he raced out of the house. I haven't seen him since. I think your father either paid him to never come near again, or," she paused and took a breath, "he killed him."

"Mom, why didn't you tell someone?"

"I couldn't. How could I? If he killed his own brother I figured he wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

"How could you live with him doing that to you?"

"As I'm sure you noticed, I stayed away and I didn't get involved. I even shunned you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm tired of him. More tired than you could imagine, Blaine."

Blaine watched as she lay back on her pillow and drifted off to sleep again. He left her side, and went back to Kurt. He was just waking up.

"Blaine, why are you still here?" he said groggily.

Blaine just smiled, "It's only been a little while Kurt."

He looked over to the monitor and was glad to see that everything looked normal. Kurt began to drift in and out of sleep, and Blaine could only watch as he mumbled, not making the least bit of sense.

"His name's Darren…. No, Joe… The Galactic Leag… bubbles on our skin… yes."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend and prayed this was all just stuff he was mumbling over the drugs.

"He has a butt trumpet."

Blaine couldn't help but burst out loud laughing at this one.

"A Butt trumpet?" he thought to himself, "Only Kurt could come up with that one."

Blaine leaned over to his boyfriend and whispered, "Kurt, I'm going to leave for a bit and go eat. Sweet dreams."

As he walked to the elevators, he checked his phone and realized it was already 8PM. He prayed that the cafeteria was actually open. Then, he realized he was still a patient and his meal was probably in his room.

Inside the elevator, there was another doctor. He stared at Blaine with a questioning look, and then went back to his notes. Blaine just tried to act like patients walking around the hospital were completely normal.

For all he knew it was (it wasn't). That's what he told himself as he headed back to ICU. He wasn't sure why he could suddenly walk again, since he had a hard time this morning, but he figured he would just get yelled at by the nurse for it.

He passed by Kristy's room, and he listened in for a second. Everyone in New Directions was there, everyone but Kurt that is. They were talking about him, and he found that he could move no further.

"The guy's like a walking train wreck, I mean danger follows him everywhere," Sam said laughing.

Blaine stood behind the door as his mouth dropped to the floor.

"But, they're so good together, and he's so nice!" Kristy said.

Blaine began to feel a little better, but he couldn't believe that Sam thought he was clumsy.

"Yeah, but now we never see Kurt. They're ALWAYS together." Mercedes interjected.

"Who cares? They're happy." Finn yelled.

"I agree with Finn!" Kristy replied.

"I just want to see more of Kurt. We used to hang out all the time, and now I hardly see him except for school," she complained.

He frowned a bit and he couldn't believe them. He thought these people were his friends.

"Mercedes, they're happy. This is brand new for them. Give it some time. Maybe you'll even find that Blaine can even be your friend. You have to get used to this," Kristy said.

"Yeah, but I just hate it. They're always so mushy, and I just miss him so much. And, I don't know. There's just something about Blaine."

This hurt him more than he could have ever expected. He could barely stand up straight. He had to grab the door post.

"There's nothing about Blaine. Blaine is just a stand-up gay guy who loves Kurt," Kristy said.

"You're just in love with him, Kristy."

"Yeah, you wish that were the case. You wish I could take him away from Kurt. I haven't forgotten your little crush on him."

"Hell to the no! Don't get there, girl."

"I think I just did."

The head nurse on the floor approached Blaine. He didn't notice her until it was too late.

"Blaine Anderson! What on earth are you doing out of your room!" she screamed.

Everyone in the New Directions looked up. Mercedes looked at her feet and Sam turned Scarlet. Kristy and Finn just glared at the two of them.

Mercedes got up and tried to apologize. Blaine just ignored them and stormed off to his room with the nurse.

* * *

><p>AN: I promise next time there will be a variety of stories. Please Review! I'd appreciate it. :)


	36. Chapter 36: Twisted

A/N: Obviously, I still don't own glee. There's no way I ever will. So, I can't wait for the new season of Glee (I figured I would just randomly say that…) Anyway, please read. Please enjoy.

And I'm very sorry that I haven't updated recently. It's been crazy. School's started and stuff too. But, I promise that I will try to update more. I also have a few more chapters written. So, they should be coming up soon. Thanks to those who have reviewed, they really make my day. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Twisted<p>

Blaine sat in his room alone. Mercedes and Sam kept knocking on his door in some attempts to apologize, he was sure. He ignored them. He had honestly trusted them and he couldn't trust them. He didn't even know where they had gotten the whole thing about danger. Danger followed Kristy not him. He just happened to be there when it did. And he had just tried to kill himself, who insults someone like that? He pondered this and more for a while.

He couldn't remember when he fell asleep. He just knew that it had happened. In his dreams, he was plagued by the memory of Kurt in his alcohol-induced stupor in thirty or forty years. It took everything his subconscious had to remember that that was only what happened when Blaine died. He was alive and he was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in London it was early morning as Blaine slept in the dead of night back in the states. It was a brilliant morning. The sun was shining, there were only a few sparse clouds in the sky and it was warm. It was unusual for early November to ever be warm, but on that particular day it was. It was a gorgeous seventy degrees out and it was a shame not to be outside. Children all over England stared longingly out of the windows of their schools. Even adults with work longed to be out in the sun.<p>

Mr. Lang was one of the only people in the entire United Kingdom who didn't want to go outside. He prayed that some kind of tornado or freak storm would render their plan impossible. Mr. Potter was still in his room preparing for the murder he was planning to commit.

Mr. Lang tried to enjoy the view that there was from the apartment. It looked out over downtown London and the entire southern wall was glass. It was an incredible view. The apartment was in the historic district, and Mr. Lang could just see himself living centuries earlier. Everything was preserved immaculately and it wasn't hard to imagine.

He watched as people walked to school and work below. They were smiling and enjoying the day. He knew by the end of the day people would be in a panic. He was worried about Meredith Malfoy pulling some kind of crap and there was Matthew Potter as well. Lang still hadn't heard from the Company about the terrorist fundraiser, and he couldn't imagine why. No one had picked up at the office and he was afraid it was too late to send another team. He didn't have a number for MI6 or he might have tried them as well. He was desperate for help from someone.

He pulled his phone out and looked through the numbers again. There was the Company right at the top of the list as usual, and then there were some old contacts and friends. Then, he saw an old contact from MI5. Jim Richter.

He was a powerful man from MI5. He had recently been promoted to director although most people would never know that. He had been a ruthless 'interrogator' for most of his career until he was assigned a joint operation with the Company. The Company and that mission had caused him to want more. He decided that he had to have power. He had briefly been in charge in that investigation and it had gone to his head. Jim stopped killing and he never looked back. He had moved through the ranks of MI5 over the past ten years and then suddenly he had the highest promotion of them all. He knew there was no higher and he was thrilled over it.

Mr. Lang's finger hovered over the call button for a moment. He had been with him on the operation and he hated everything about him. He was arrogant, he wasn't as good of an operative as he led everyone to believe and he hated Mr. Lang. The odds of him believing him were slim at best.

He decided to try it. It could only help them. He listened as Mr. Potter was singing in his room. Sticking with his classics, it was an old Frank Sinatra song.

_Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum  
>You came along and everything started to hum<br>Still its a real good bet, the best is yet to come_

Mr. Potter didn't have such a bad voice. Mr. Lang was almost impressed. However, there were more important things to worry about at the moment. He could still hear the phone ringing as the next set of lyrics could be heard.

_The best is yet to come, and baby wont it be fine_  
><em>You think you've seen the sun, but you aint seen it shine<em>

"Hello?" Jim said as Mr. Lang sighed with relief.

"This is Mr. Lang. You have a situation on your hands."

_ "_Why isn't your "Company" informing me?"

"They don't know. And I don't have time to try them again. I need your help."

_Wait till the warm-up's underway_  
><em>Wait till our lips have met<em>  
><em>Wait till you see that sunshine day<em>  
><em>You aint seen nothin yet<em>

"What's with the Sinatra?"

"The man who wants to kill your Prime Minister in a few hours seems to have a thing for him."

"Ah, so that's what this is about?"

"Yes. You may just want to have your team take care of it."

"You're quite right. I'll send a team down. I'll try not to take all the credit." He answered with sarcasm.

"I don't care. Just don't let them kill me or the Minister."

"Ah, that's your reason. You don't want to die. I knew you were selfish. Somewhere. Good to know.

_The best is yet to come, and baby wont it be fine_  
><em>The best is yet to come, come the day your mine<em>

"Don't worry about my weakness. It's not important right now. Also, there's some terrorist supporter here, Meredith Malfoy."

"Ah, yes Meredith. We've wanted her for two years now. Well, she was in the historic district about 3 hours ago."

"And that helps me how?"

"Well, she also wants to take down Mr. Potter. Better known as Mr. Holden. The man wanted in ten countries for numerous charges."

"Hell, why didn't you tell me he was in charge? God, that changes the whole game dude!'

"I know. Better late than never."

_The best is yet to come_  
><em>Come the day your mine<em>  
><em>Oh come the day your mine<em>  
><em>I'm gonna teach you to fly<em>  
><em>We've only tasted the wine<em>  
><em>We're gonna drain that cup dry<em>

_ "_Alright, what's the plan?"

"He's going to take him out when the Minister comes out of Parliament today."

"Geez, ok well I'll get a few teams out there. What's your part in all of this?"

"The Company wanted me to take him out from the inside. He wants me to make the security detail think I'm the security threat. They'll kill me and then Mr. Potter will take them out as well as the Prime Minister."

_Wait till your charms are right, for the arms to surround_  
><em>You think you've flown before, but you aint left the ground<em>

"You really know how to find them. Man, this is bad."

"I know. What if you tell the security team that I'm just a distraction?"

"Yeah, but what if they tell someone. And besides, I can't get them directly. You have to go through a few channels first."

_Wait till you're locked in my embrace_  
><em>Wait till I hold you near<em>  
><em>Wait till you see that sunshine place<em>  
><em>There ain't nothin like it here<em>

"Dude, you're the freaking head of MI5. You can't pull some weight?"

"You've got a point there. Ok, thanks."

The singing was getting closer, but neither man seemed to notice.

_The best is yet to come, and baby wont it be fine_  
><em>The best is yet to come, come the day your mine<em>  
><em>Come the day your mine<em>  
><em>I've got plans for you baby<em>  
><em>And baby you're gonna fly<em>

_ "_Anyway you can also ask the company to get me home?"

"Of course, you just saved my country, I can definitely do that."

"You know, Mr. Lang, you're already home. This is your permanent home," Mr. Potter yelled.

He had a knife in his hand and he held it to his throat. Mr. Lang dropped his phone and yelled at the phone.

"Just get a team there, he knows we know. Good luck Richter! Get him for me!"

"Lang! Lang! Come in. What the hell just happened?" Richter yelled to the phone.

What the hell indeed.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Sam gave up knocking after a few minutes. I watched as they finally came back to my room. Everyone else was already in there. I couldn't believe that they had said such things about Blaine. Sure I had liked him, but something had happened while I was in the coma. Something I couldn't explain. For some unknown reason, I had no feelings for him anymore. He was kind of like my big brother; kind of a mentor, and a great friend.<p>

I can't say I know exactly what happened when I was in the coma, but I do know that I had really vivid dreams of me in white and I was somehow able to travel in time. I'm pretty sure that Blaine was with me as well, but nothing is really clear. I think in a previous chapter I remember saying I didn't remember, but with time more things become clear to me.

So, everyone basically just ignored Sam and Mercedes. I wasn't sure if they were upset because of what was actually said or because they had gotten caught. I just couldn't tell. Before I knew it a nurse was in to send everyone away. I was all alone again. Now the nice part about being alone is that you can actually hear yourself think. On the downside, you have no one to talk to.

After sitting in silence for a while by myself, I checked my phone. There were texts from a bunch of kids at school hoping I was getting better, but nothing from people I actually wanted to talk to. So, my next idea was my iPod. As I was getting it out of my drawer, I heard voices outside of my room.

"Is she asleep?" a male voice said.

The man had a distinct accent and I was pretty sure it was Russian.

"She should be. I got rid of her friends over an hour ago," the head nurse replied.

I sat up and faced the door. I needed to hear what was going on.

"You idiots, the boss told us not to go in there," a third voice said.

"Fine. Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" the Russian replied.

"Alright, you know where she is now, just go," the head nurse whispered rather loudly.

"No, the boss said she saw him. She needs to be disposed of."

I grabbed the side of the bed in shock. Fear paralyzed every part of my body. It was terrible.

"She's dying of cancer. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"No, until she's dead we worry. But, fine we come back tomorrow."

I stayed still until they had passed. I couldn't believe what was happening. They thought I had seen the boss. They believed that I knew who attacked me.

The sad thing was, I didn't have the first clue.


	37. Chapter 37: Calling All the Shots

A/N: Alright, you should all know how it works by now. After 36 disclaimers, you should know that I definitely don't own Glee. Personally, it would be a dream come true just to be on Glee (well, a writer or something not an actor).

Oh, and I don't own any Frank Sinatra songs either. i probably forgot to mention that in the earlier chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Calling all the Shots<p>

Mr. Potter threw Mr. Lang onto the floor and he grabbed a piece of rope from a hidden compartment in the chair next to them. Mr. Potter was filled with rage again. He couldn't believe that he had been betrayed, but then again he had been betrayed countless times again. Everyone seemed to think he was too stupid to figure out their little plans, but of course he always did. He had had a lovely twenty year career of different cons and illegal businesses. He had been a therapist and so many other things too.

"Did you like my singing Mr. Lang?"

Mr. Lang scowled and just watched as the bounds on him got tighter and tighter. His hands and feet were numb within a minute or so.

"You didn't answer, so I bet you liked my singing. I think I'll sing another song as I dismember you. I haven't killed in so long. I mean there was Moses and Holmes, but you know it just wasn't that satisfying. I didn't get to take my time with it."

"You do realize he was your son right?"

"Of course I did, that was the best part," he said with a sick smile on his face.

"You're a sick, twisted bastard."

"Oh, I know. That's why I think I'll sing. Maybe it will just drive you a little crazier."

Potter placed a gag over his face and he started in on another Sinatra tune.

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
>Wond'ring in the night<br>What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
>Before the night was through.<em>

Mr. Holden decided to start with Mr. Lang's feet. He took off his shoes and socks gingerly. He laid the knife there for a second and then he began to cut. He carefully began to take the skin off of the toes and foot.

"Your body is beautiful, Mr. Lang."

_Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
>Something in your smile was so exciting,<br>Something in my heart,  
>Told me I must have you.<br>_

"You should know I'm dead serious about that. I really must have you all to myself. I need you. I need you to quench my desires. Quench my desire to kill that is," his laugh pierced the air.

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
>We were strangers in the night<br>Up to the moment  
>When we said our first hello.<br>Little did we know  
>Love was just a glance away,<br>A warm embracing dance away and –_

Mr. Lang struggled to stay sane. He tried to stay calm despite the terrible pain Mr. Potter was causing him. He could see that he had gotten all of the skin off of the toes and he was already working on the feet. The blood was pooling on the floor, but he could still see the muscle and tissue in his foot. He continued to watch the blood gush out of his veins in a timely manner. His heart raced and that just caused the blood to pour out faster. He tried to calm down, but Mr. Potter had a way of making him go crazy.

_Ever since that night we've been together._  
><em>Lovers at first sight, in love forever.<em>  
><em>It turned out so right,<em>  
><em>For strangers in the night.<em>

"You have no idea how good it feels to be doing this again. You could never guess."

Mr. Lang tried to say something from underneath the gag, but it was impossible.

_Love was just a glance away,_  
><em>A warm embracing dance away –<em>

Mr. Holden slowly worked his way up the leg. He thought that the muscles on Mr. Lang were beautiful. It had been such a long time since he had done this. It felt so good to get back in the game. It felt so good to cause someone so much pain. He had even beat a personal record of the most skin in one go. He was halfway up the leg with his knife and the skin still hadn't broken. He felt a swell of pride inside.

"Look at that. I still have it. It really is gorgeous. Your blood is so enchanting. If only you could look Mr. Lang. You'd love it," he said moaning.

Mr. Lang decided it wouldn't be a good idea to try and mention that he could, in fact, see.

_Ever since that night we've been together._  
><em>Lovers at first sight, in love forever.<em>  
><em>It turned out so right,<em>  
><em>For strangers in the night.<em>

There was a knock at the door. Mr. Potter finally broke the skin and cursed loudly. He got up to answer the door.

_Do dody doby do_  
><em>do doo de la<em>  
><em>da da da da ya<em>

The door burst open and Jim Richter stepped inside of the apartment.

"Step away from the body, Holden!" he yelled, pointing his gun.

"Oh, so you know about my little name?" he said calmly.

"Of course I do. We all do. Why do you think Lang is here?"

"I'll never forgive you for this. I will hunt your family down and kill them," he said speaking to Jim and Mr. Lang.

"Good thing I don't have a family. I'm really glad I didn't listen to the PR bastards at MI5," Mr. Richter yelled.

"Damn you, sir. You won't catch me."

"I think I already have."

In one swift movement he shot Mr. Holden in the hand and he stopped him from attacking. He took a gun from his pocket and Richter just shot him again. He fell to the ground and cursed some more. The bullet entered his stomach and he grabbed it in pain.

"You shot me!" he roared.

"I did. We all saw the gun. You made a threat against the prime Minister, you're a killer in general, and just a terrible man. So, I don't think anyone will miss you. We'll connect you to all your crimes and the case will be closed."

"Well, good luck with that. My son is dead, you can't tie me to him or any of those crimes."

"Sadly, the police there already got your DNA."

"That we did!" Herbert Riddle yelled as he walked over to the man.

Jim Richter looked back and saw Herbert. He was confused as to why such a low level law officer had been let into such a high profile investigation. He made a mental note to chew out the intern who had let him in.

In the split second when the officers were distracted, Holden tapped a secret compartment in the table he was propped up against and he got another gun out. He shot off a round, not bothering to take aim.

The stray bullet grazed Jim's shoulders. It didn't cause any pain, but it managed to make him angrier.

Jim turned to face Potter. He was upset and angry and he wanted to end this.

"You're going to regret that. You really need to give it up. You're surrounded and hell, we even know about your little secret passageways. I'm sure you love that."

"You bastards, I will win this. I won't lose. I never have. I'm so glad that you all are here," he started to laugh and he changed the direction he was pointing the gun.

Mr. Lang could barely look ahead of him due to the pain in his foot. He could see that it was bleeding profusely and his vision was hazy. He could feel his heart pounding inside of him as his vision got hazier. He could hear the voices of Jim and Mr. Potter, but they sounded far away. He forced himself to look up and all that he managed to notice was Mr. Potter's gun faced at him. He knew he should care, but he felt so tired. He couldn't move anymore.

Richter pulled his gun up again. He couldn't let them lose their best agent. He was invaluable and they would need him to prove that such a plot had even existed. Without even thinking, he discharged his weapon and hit Mr. Potter again.

"What do you have to say now, Mr. Holden?"

Herbert Riddle rushed up in a panic.

"What is wrong with you? Yes, it was appropriate to shoot but I want him extradited to the US."

"Sorry, but I don't think that's going to be happening. I don't think anyone can take three bullets and live. Plus, he's been bleeding out. The bastards dead, what more do you want?"

"Life in prison!"

"He's going to hell. That's just about the worst prison."

"I hope he rots there, you stupid bastard."

"It's Hell, I'm quite sure that's the deal," he said sarcastically.

Mr. Richter went up to Mr. Potter and he checked for a pulse. Mr. Potter was clinging for dear life. Pain echoed through his entire body and he could barely breathe. The bullet that had grazed his skin had gotten more intense and he was praying for relief. The other bullet had pierced his stomach and he was starting to feel that one as well. He couldn't, however, feel any of his chest. It was all completely numb and he didn't know how he could ever live again.

He saw some flashes of his life. Primarily, he saw the woman who had started him on this path of destruction. She had shot him in the heart. Well, she looked like she was. She missed the heart and the aorta. He was totally okay except for some arterial damage and some respiratory distress. And, pain. Lots and lots of pain.

But, he had been determined to heal, and he did just that. He wanted to destroy this woman. It was the one thing he wanted to do before his death.

Now, it seemed as though his fate had caught up with him. And fate didn't want him to stop her. He knew he was close, because she had walked out on him early that morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading this far along. I'm sure it's gone off in some crazy direction like my writing tends to do. But, I hope it has stayed at least halfway decent. I blame the characters and my way over active imagination. :)


	38. Chp 38: Things That Go Bump in the Night

A/N: So, now that I have gone back to school, I can't guarantee how often I'll update this. I'll try to as much as possible, but I think we'll see. I really want to keep updating, because I know where I want to go with this, and I know how it ends. So, I'm really excited to get to that part. Anyways, please enjoy. Please Review, I would really love to hear how I'm doing and hear some ways to improve. Thanks so much for reading through 37 chapters to get here!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Bump in the Night<p>

Dr. Lang got the call around midnight. He was still sitting in his office at the hospital, rubbing his temples and trying to look at some remaining charts. He was desperate for the day to end. His wife was waiting at home, and she could only take so many of his late nights.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jamie?" a voice asked.

It sounded garbled, and Dr. Lang could tell that it was garbled on purpose. The voice was perfectly audible, but he didn't recognize the voice. He was pretty sure no one could.

"No, this is Dr. Lang."

"Is Jamie still there? It's urgent," the voice replied.

"No. She went home hours ago."

"Damn it. Ok, thanks. Sorry for bothering you."

"Why do you need her?"

"Uh," silence on the other end, "it's her second job. We just wanted to talk to her… she's late."

"Ah, well I'll let her know you called if I see her."

"Sure. Thanks. Bye."

The mysterious voice hung up, and there was nothing but the dial tone left of the call.

Dr. Lang headed back out into the oncology ward and he was surprised by the silence. Typically, there was some conversation at the nurse's station or something at least ringing or beeping. Tonight, there was not a sound.

He could see the door to the medicine room open in the back corner of the station as he got closer. He walked a little faster, and inside he could see Jamie, on a computer he never knew existed.

"Jamie?"

She turned around with a look of shock on her face. She rushed out of the room and clicked a button before she left.

"Dr. Lang? What are you still doing here?"

He scratched his head, still confused, "I was finishing up some paperwork. What the hell are YOU doing here? You went home hours ago!"

"Damn it Doctor! You were supposed to stay on schedule. You always go home at 9PM and then you come back tomorrow and catch up. Damn it!" she screamed.

"You didn't answer my question," he said calmly.

"Who cares about your question? You've ruined everything," she brought her watch up to her mouth, "Abort. Mission compromised. We have a Code Green; Alert Headquarters."

Dr. Lang watched this in awe. He couldn't believe that something like that had just happened. It was the kind of thing that he had only ever seen in spy movies.

His twin, Brant, had always loved spy movies. He couldn't get enough of them. He talked about becoming a spy until his 18th birthday. Suddenly, all discussions of spies had stopped. He went into business, and he made tons of money. At least, that's what he always said at family events. He had never seemed to know about college, even though he had gone to college for four years.

Dr. Lang could just make out the voice from the ear piece he could now see in Jamie's ear.

"Tell him… twin," the voice said, breaking up.

"No, I can't. He's not cleared," she said facing away from him.

"You… tell… almost dead. Can't be…. Make it," the voice continued, sounding as if it was yelling.

"What? I thought he was going to be fine," Dr. Lang felt his insides shrink up as he heard more and more. He feared it was his twin.

"… lost a lot... blood. Very weak. Tell…. Fired."

"You wouldn't?"

Dr. Lang could hear the end perfectly, "I would. Now tell him."

Jamie stopped talking and turned around. She took a deep breath and looked around for a second, putting her hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure where to begin, Dr. Lang."

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed, since I had heard the men. I sat hugging my knees and staring at the door. Fear still gripped me and I just wanted it to go away. I wanted them to go away from my head. My heart was still pounding and I couldn't stop crying.<p>

I couldn't remember a time that I had been more afraid before that night. It was terrible.

About an hour later, I heard footsteps outside my door again. I struggled to breathe normally and quietly but I only got louder. I'm pretty sure it was hyperventilating.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Kristy?" a voice whispered.

I stayed silent and I prayed that the voice would just go away. I didn't want to see anyone, and I prayed the men weren't back.

"Kristy, are you there?" the voice repeated.

I think if the light was on, I would have seen the color drain out of my face.

I heard a squeak and the doorknob was turning. The mysterious stranger was coming in.

Through the door came Blaine and I was relieved. It was the first time I had seen him since his mom and he didn't look very good.

"Blaine, are you okay?" I said through my tears.

"I think I should be asking you, not you asking me," he said walking over to my bed.

"Blaine, no, I'm fine, really. You look terrible though. What happened?"

He sat down on my bed and hugged me. Normally, I probably would have stopped him. But, of course, this night had been anything but normal.

I leaned into his shoulder and cried some more. I just wanted to sit there and cry. I prayed he wouldn't ask me again. I prayed that this was all a dream and my subconscious was just trying to help me out a bit with Blaine.

Blaine watched as Kristy's crying got worse. He didn't know what to do.

"Kristy, c'mon, just tell me what happened."

"I," another sob erupted, "can't."

He could fell his hospital gown was soaked with tears already. He hated to see her like this. He really did. He looked around the room, struggling to find something that could help her. It was dark, but he still tried to see. On her night stand, he saw her iPod.

He realized what he was going to do. He would sing.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<br>_

I listened to Blaine, and I felt slightly better. I still couldn't stop crying though.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Blaine looked around the room and then back to Kristy. He couldn't tell if she was any better, because she was only crying harder. 

_I came across a fallen tree_  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

"They're… they're," I struggled to say.

"Shh," he said and kept singing_._

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

As Blaine sang, I felt weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know_

He heard footsteps in the hall and he prayed that no one would hear him singing. 

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Kristy was crying in his shoulder and didn't notice that the footsteps stopped by her door. He doubted she even heard them. Frankly, he was shocked he did. 

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go? So why don't we go<em>?

The footsteps walked away, but he still felt uneasy about it. Something didn't seem right about this. 

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

As he finished, he noticed the footsteps had come back. Kristy had finally stopped crying and she was looking at him. Unfortunately, his face gave away everything.

I knew when I saw Blaine's face, something was wrong. He was staring at the door and he looked like he was in shock. I looked up at the door, just as soon as there was a knock on it.

* * *

><p>AN: So, the song that Blaine sings, is not the version from Glee. It's supposed to be an acoustic version. Darren sang it for Rolling Stone, so maybe some of you have seen it. If not, here's a link:

h t t p : / /w w w. y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v= q s l v g t j 8 p r A

BTW, I just realized I may have used this song before, so I'm sorry about that. But, It is a really good song (if I haven't, just disregard that).

Just remove all the spaces and this is the video. Reviews would make my day. Thanks everyone!


	39. Chapter 39: Misery

A/N: So, it should be completely clear by now that I don't own Glee.

Anyway, I would love some reviews on how I'm doing. They seriously make my day. Plus, I'd love to know what you think of the story line or where you want me to take it (I'm open to suggestions, but I do know how this will end). I'm in school at this point (in fact, I'm here right now and my math book won't load), so updates will probably take longer. Plus, I have another project I'm working on. But, this will be a priority either way. It's not long until Glee and I'm pretty psyched. Darren is in the season premiere, so I'm totally thrilled. Gosh, this was long. I hope you don't mind.

Ok, one last complaint: Every other site but my math book will load. C'mon! I don't want this homework hanging over my head later. And all the jocks/ popular people seem to be the only ones getting on. Ok, thanks. I know that was pointless. If it seeps into my writing, well I apologize even further.

P.S.: If I'm forgetting about some aspect of this book, let me know because sometimes I do forget. I'm only human. And I'm sorry about the whole weird POV thing in the middle of this chapter. It's just how it had to be in my mind. Maybe someday I'll change it and make it better and less confusing.

P.S.S. I'll probably do a Warbler's performance, because frankly I can't get their songs out of my head ;) And I'm sorry this is so long. Wow, this is really long. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Misery<p>

Mr. Lang tried to keep track of where he was and where he was going. He quickly discovered that all he could see were shining lights. He had no idea what the light was or where he was. His head was pounding and he couldn't get his brother out of his head. He had no idea that he was in the business of espionage, but for some reason he had insisted the Company head their operations at his hospital, in his office. Granted, he also thought his brother could make a hugely knowledgeable asset someday. But, they could worry about that later. He wanted to focus on staying conscious.

He put his energies back into trying to figure out where he was. He saw the faces of the EMT's and he could hear some sirens, but he was unsure of anything. Things were getting hazier and he wasn't sure what the date even was.

Before he knew it, he was flooded in memories of his early days with the Company. He saw Kuwait first. The Company had sent him there to kill for the first time. It was an experience he hadn't forgotten. Every once in a while it would haunt his dreams, but he tried to bury it in the back of his mind. It had been almost five years since that incident and the dreams had become few and far between, but they were always vivid.

He could remember the feeling he had of being o the dirt roof in the desert. He was decked in camouflage and he could barely breathe with the heat. He was waiting for one of the military leaders in charge of a clandestine operation against the U.S. His mission was to kill him. They knew that the leader's replacement was pro-America; the suits up top didn't seem to think killing the current man was a bad idea.

Of course, they had been wrong. The informant was anti-American and operations picked up. Mr. Lang's first kill had been for nothing.

Next, he had been part of a series of operations in China. He played the part of a business man well, and he had unlimited resources from the Company. He found out the inner workings of numerous Chinese gangs and he put them to rest.

With operations like these, he moved through the ranks of the Company. Before long, he was one of the higher ranking field operatives. He refused to move to the bureaucracy of the higher level employees and so he became the only high ranking member of the CIA to still be in the field.

By the time they reached the hospital, Mr. Lang was delirious. He was still conscious but not a single doctor could figure out how. Normally, men with so much blood loss were unconscious and in shock.

* * *

><p>Blaine squeezed Kristy tighter as the door began to swing open. His stomach did dances inside of his body and he wished he could make sure Kurt was okay. He prayed this was not associated with what happened at the haunted house. He prayed that everything was going to be okay. He prayed like he never had before.<p>

* * *

><p>I struggled to stop crying. I practically choked myself in order to stay silent. The way Blaine was gripping me made it even harder to breathe. It was the longest thirty seconds of my life.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine gripped her even tighter as the door opened all the way. He saw that it was a man in all black clothing and even a black jacket. He had short black hair and sunglasses on. He guessed they weren't real sunglasses and there was something extra special about them.<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't force myself to look up. I didn't want to see death coming. I guess a good near-death experience had made me forget who I was and what I was capable of. I could hear the moaning of the door and I noticed that there was a brand new light in the room. I was flooded with memories of my recent years. I had missed so much school. More than I wanted to think about. But, what I really wanted to forget was what I was doing during those days.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine watched in surprise as he saw that the man motioned for him to stay silent. He raised his eyebrows as the man opened the closet and out came another man who was dressed very similarly.<p>

"Get out, Rosenthal."

"When hell freezes over, Joe. I'm on assignment."

"Just go eat some Red Vines or something."

"Let me know what the boss says," he yelled, flipping "Joe" off.

* * *

><p>I recognized the voices and I let out a sigh of relief. I finally looked up at Blaine and saw that he looked confused. Of course, that was understandable. If I hadn't understood, I would have been pretty confused too.<p>

"Kri… Ms. Walker are you okay? I'm from the police department on protective detail. I guess they forgot to mention that."

"Yeah, they did. It's okay. Thanks," I replied, not looking at Joe.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared from Kristy to "Joe" and then back to Kristy again. He could just tell that there was something more going on then there appeared to be.<p>

He looked off into space and tried to come up with some non-ridiculous sounding explanation. He deemed it impossible.

"Oh and about your visitor this evening? They won't be coming back. I made sure of that."

He looked at Kristy and she wouldn't look either of them in the eye, but she nodded. It became clear that there was definitely something up. His gut was telling him there was no other possibility.

* * *

><p>I finally looked up when Joe left. Blaine was just staring at me in disbelief. I suspected that he knew there was something up. I was just glad he didn't know my secrets.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Lang stared at Jamie.<p>

"Tell it from the beginning. I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

She chuckled to herself, "No, I'm sure you can."

"Cut the crap and tell me Jamie."

She looked flustered and she just yelled, "The truth is that your freaking twin is a spy."

The doctor just laughed with a smile on his face.

"What the devil..."

"Oh, I see, you didn't think I knew."

"Wait… you mean you found out?"

"Of course I did. You don't think I noticed how often you were in my office or all of the new employees who seemed completely uninterested in medicine? That just caused a lot of suspicion and then the real kicker was when I tried to pick up the picture of my wife it changed my office into a super spy office. "

Jamie gaped at him, "How long have you known?"

"Oh, a good six months or so," he said smugly.

"And you didn't... no, there's no way."

"Unfortunately, there is. Now, what's happened to my brother?"

"He's been shot," she said shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh god, can I see him?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Well, that's the other thing… he's in London."

"What the hell was he doing there?" he yelled through his teeth.

"It's classified."

"Somehow, I knew you would say that. So, let me guess. The Captive Audience?"

"Jesus, you're plugged in."

"Well, you should also know I've been working for the Agency for months now. That's how I know."

'You're the secret agent they planted?"

"Yep, you've played your part well."

"My part?"

"Well, the agency seems to think you've lost your… usefulness."

"Wha…?"

"It's a shame you didn't see it coming," he said, kicking her in the abdomen.

She doubled over in pain as he threw her head against the wall. There was a sickening snap as her head connected with the unyielding wall. Her vision faltered and she took a blind punch. He grabbed her hand and snapped her wrist. She cried out in pain and he just laughed.

"No one will hear you. I've made sure they're all on other floors. But, you knew that already, didn't you?"

Jamie nodded as fresh tears fell down her face. Her head was spinning and her vision seemed to have a hint of red to it. She knew that was more than a bad sign. She also knew she was fighting a losing battle with her good hand broken. She took a deep breath and tried again. She could just make out Dr. Lang's profile and so she kicked him in what she was confident was his groin.

He moaned in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his upper leg. She kicked him again, this time in the head.

"You bitch! You idiots can never just accept your fate can you?" he roared, "You have to make it effing difficult!"

He shoved her against a wall and she slumped to the ground. Then, he took a syringe out of his pocket. Jamie struggled to get up, but he was using his legs to pin her to the floor.

"Please, let me live. I won't come after the Agency. It's okay. They burn spies all the time."

"Unfortunately, for you, you've seen the bosses and naturally, they can't have that in case you turn traitor. Which I might add, is what they already suspect. So, clearly, you have to go. It's a shame; I think we could have had some fun."

"We could still have some fun, doctor. I'm a very good specialty nurse."

"Unfortunately, I'm a child specialist."

"You're disgusting."

"Maybe so, but I think I'll live. Besides, I don't act on anything. It's nice."

"You son of a bitch, you won't get away with this!"

"I think I already have," he said thrusting the needle into her carotid.

He watched as her eyes bulged and she fell back. He let go of her and stood up. She seized on the floor and he looked back at the needle in his hands. He noticed he had given her a little more than the lethal dose.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ah well. What's one more painful death? She'll live," he said chuckling.

His cell phone rang and he picked up. A female voice spoke,

"Doctor, get radiation set up for tomorrow. We need everyone in on that. It's time for a staff meeting."

"Yes, Mam, is there anything else?"

"Yes, go visit your brother when you're finished."

Dr. Lang smiled and hung up his phone.

* * *

><p>On a plane somewhere over the Atlantic, there was a boy. He was sixteen with curly dark hair and hazel eyes. He was looking at his wallet. It was any plain wallet, except for the picture he kept inside where a driver's license was usually kept. It was a girl… his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in months, but he couldn't wait to see her again.<p>

He turned the picture over to read the note she had wrote for him:

_Dear Darren, _

_This summer has been amazing. It was a whirlwind and I can't wait to do it again. Our time together was too short, but my love will never be. Come visit sometime and don't be a stranger. I love you_

_Forever yours, _

_Kristy_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I can promise you that I didn't set out to write the chapter like this. It kinda caught me off guard. But, I think I like it. Definitely.

One last thing I'll add, because I've talked way too much as it is. I found out today that my chemistry teacher had a college professor named Dr. Lang. My jaw just about dropped when I heard that. But, it was awesome to hear. :)


	40. Chapter 40: Surprises

**A/N: So, I have successfully posted my entire backlog, so I can't guarantee when I'll be updating next. I have a study hall at school, so I'll do my best to write then (or get all my homework done so I can write at home)**

**P.s. if some of the stuff in this story has become irrelevant or no longer makes sense, I will try and edit this whole story and take it out. I know there's a thing in chapter 2 that I'll probably get rid of or change. So, any of that will probably be removed at some point in the near future. **

**Ok, I'm going to work on my Starkid References, because they're getting pitiful. **

**I also know this doesn't quite make sense w/ the hospital timeline, but they really need to get out of the hospital and on w/ their lives.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Surprises<p>

Blaine simply stared at me. He had already stopped hugging me and I didn't mind. I'm quite sure it was all beyond his comprehension. After several minutes of this he simply got up and left. I knew that I was in good hands, so I didn't feel the need for his strong arms around me.

The man in the closet had frightened me a bit, but it was plain to see that he had snuck in when I was down in the Emergency Room.

Since I was still awake, I took out a book from my nightstand and read about Harry Freakin' Potter.

The next day, I was discharged from the hospital. There had been a terrible accident on the highway and there were a lot of critical injuries. They were discharging anyone who wasn't critical. Since I had regained all feeling and motion, I was fine to leave.

* * *

><p>Several hours earlier, Darren had stepped off of his plane at JFK International Airport. He had quite a drive ahead of him, but he knew that his girlfriend would be worth it. He missed her kisses and the way she knew everything about him and what he was thinking.<p>

He rented a blue Prius at the airport and he started to drive towards Ohio. It was time to move her out of there. The drive was about 10 and a half hour by itself and he knew he would be stopping. His plane may have landed by 6AM, but he wouldn't get to Lima until at least 8PM. He fully intended to stop for all three square meals, and he even thought about some tourist attractions. He completely loved New York.

Of course, the only problem with that was the fact that he was supposed to be mission support. So, unfortunately he couldn't waste that much time.

He looked at the gray t-shirt and jeans he had been in for the last 48 hours and he contemplated changing first. He probably looked a mess and he could only imagine what his dark curls looked like. Normally, he probably wouldn't care, but his mission was to look refined, even if he was a teenager. He was supposed to be a transfer student from Dalton Academy. He would live in Lima for a while until the mission was complete and his girlfriend was gone.

* * *

><p>I walked down the streets of Lima that Saturday. I was out with Quinn and Rachel. I couldn't quite figure out how they had agreed to that, but I wasn't really complaining.<p>

Rachel and Quinn wanted to get me some new clothes for my return to school. Blaine was still with Kurt at the hospital. He wasn't talking to me and he wasn't leaving Kurt's side. I had tried all week to get in touch or visit with him, but he refused. I didn't feel alone, but I really missed everything about my old life. I desperately missed a lot of it. My only comfort was that I knew I would be gone in a few months. I would be onto a whole new adventure.

We tried Aéropostale first and I got a few shirts and stuff. It was never really my scene. It was funny; my friends had no idea what kind of fashion I really liked. I found it somehow hilarious in my head. I missed my own familiar clothes and belongings, but I hadn't used those in a very long time.

* * *

><p>That evening, we were all still out. My family had given up on trying to protect me and stay on top of me. I'm sure they figured I was dying anyway. They still loved me, but I only had a limited amount of time to live and live life to its fullest. We went to Breadsticks and as usual, the breadsticks were amazing. That was basically a given. We were meeting up with the rest of the Glee Club, and they were all so absorbed in themselves, that I got lost in the shuffle. I didn't mind so much, I had stellar Italian food to keep me company.<p>

Just when I was getting a little more desperate for some company, I looked up at the door. To my surprise, my boyfriend Darren was at the door.

My jaw dropped and my friends saw. They looked at the door and then back to me. Darren was nothing like anyone here in Lima.

* * *

><p>Mr. Lang woke up in his dark hospital room. There was a figure in the corner of the room.<p>

"Well, hello Doctor."

"Hello, brother. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I can't really say well."

"Understandable. But, congrats on the success of the mission."

"Ah, so you know?" he asked amused.

"Of course. I'm good, bro. you should know. It's a talent."

"I figured. And then when there was talk of a new assassin working up the ranks of the company, named the "Doctor" I figured. It would have been wonderful it was Doctor Who but you know, you're the next best thing," he said with a smile.

"Well, nice job either way."

"What's the next objective?"

"Well, you have to get better, then we're going back to Lima. Still some unfinished business."

"Of course. But, wasn't Darren just assigned there?"

"He was, but we need more backup for this one. The Captive Audience is after our agents as are a few… unfriendly countries. You and I both know the agent knows more than we've revealed. The Agent is very good. Too big of an asset to kill, so we need to protect at all costs," Dr. Lang replied.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be very easy?"

"Because it's not."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm looking for some songs for the story if anyone would like to offer their suggestions. :) Thanks!


	41. Chapter 41: Returns

**A/N: Well, I think the last chapter went rather nicely. At least for writing at random times and during a wonderful study hall that normally is my chemistry class. Anyway, school has been really hectic and stressful, so I probably will not be writing as frequently as I was. **

**As usual, I don't own Glee. I loved the Season Premiere of Glee though! Blaine was just so awesome. And Klaine is just so adorable. **

**I'm listening to AVPM as I write this, so maybe my references will be a little better now. And those references belong to Team Starkid (Starkid Potter).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: Returns<p>

I stared at the guy who stood before me. Darren had made his way through the restaurant with the stupidest smile on his face. I really thought this was a dream and there was no way he was back. There was no way he was back. He was supposed to be in Are, Sweden gathering Intel on some possible terrorist camps. He was supposed to be helping out. He shouldn't have been in Ohio. He shouldn't have been here in September in shorts and a black polo.

"Darren, what… what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

He smiled like an idiot, "Hey Babe," he said kissing me.

When he finally stopped, I looked back at my friends. They were all gaping at me. I'm pretty sure nothing else could have been more shocking. That's when he started talking:

"I love you. I've missed you, you know."

I think everything from that week and everything tat I knew was coming caused something in me to snap, because I ran out of the restaurant. Of course, he followed and I was glad, but it was still very weird.

"Is it that shocking that I'm back?" he said from behind.

"No, I suppose not. But you should be helping gather intel. Not here, babysitting me," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"You really still believe that?" he said putting his arm around me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I whispered.

"I think you should realize by now that your life is in a lot more danger than you can imagine. The Captive Audience blames you for their leader's demise. They want you dead. We want to protect you. You're very important you know." he whispered to me.

We both laughed and I smiled up at him.

"Why you?"

"I already have a quote "very strong relationship" unquote with you."

"So, you got the short straw."

"No, of course not! Do you know how much I've missed you?" he replied, kissing me again.

"This is never going to work you know. You won't pass as normal."

"Well, we have time to worry about that," he said taking my hand.

We walked down the streets of Lima, not thinking about the future, not thinking about what came later or even tomorrow.

Darren stopped suddenly.

"I have a crazy idea, Kristy."

"And what is that?" I smiled.

"Let's go to Cedar Point. Tonight. We'll stay over and tomorrow we'll have an amazing day."

I could see the enthusiasm in his eyes. I knew this was something he really wanted to do. I was confident this wasn't' a lie.

"And this would be okay?"

"We'll make it okay. Talk to your parents and we'll leave soon."

I called them almost immediately. Of course, it was just my dad there. And he agreed. I had the feeling that this freedom thing wouldn't last forever. And I couldn't allow it to anyway. Things would have to change soon.

* * *

><p>We spent the next two hours talking and laughing on the drive to the park. I prayed he had some idea for our sleeping arrangements. I also prayed it involved two beds.<p>

"Darren, there's something you probably don't know about…"

"The cancer? I know about that."

"How… how did you know about that?"

"You really think I came on this mission unprepared?" he replied coyly.

"well, I think we need to talk about that. What am I supposed to do in a month or two when the effects of the disease are taking place?"

"My dear, you and I both know how we're going to pull that off."

"I hate this you know."

"Honestly, I hate it too. But, I'd rather have you alive than have you dead."

We arrived at the park at about midnight. It was a cloudless night and it was beautiful out. The stars were shining and we lied down on the ground and looked up at the beautiful stars. It was amazing. It felt so good to be back next to him.

* * *

><p>The next day, I had the best day of my life. It was incredible. We did the fearsome foursome <strong>(if you've been to Cedar Point, you may know what I'm talking about. It was also on a television special and I'm sure Google is very helpful lol) <strong>and we did the rest of the roller coasters too. The mantis was amazing and I rode it three times. It was great because the lines were short and not too many people were there. It was even a gorgeous September day.

Towards the end of the night, Darren started to act differently.

"Darren, you're acting weird. Tell me what's up."

"We're being followed."

I looked back and noticed a man that I had seen earlier in the day.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Hmm, well we haven't ran all day," he winked.

"I like that plan for once. You usually think of such worse ideas."

"Oh thanks," he said with a smile.

He grabbed my hand and we each took a deep breath. Then, we ran. I looked back and the man was struggling to keep up.

I hadn't noticed it before, but he was a little on the obese side and he clearly couldn't keep up. I whispered this information to Darren and he just pulled me faster.

We ran until we were out of the park and into his car.

* * *

><p>Ten or 15 minutes later, we were walking the streets of Sandusky, OH. Darren smiled at me again.<p>

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?"

At his car, he took a little black dress out of the trunk.

"What the hell is that for?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"We're going to dinner," he replied handing me the dress and taking out a black suit for himself.

"Where on earth are we going?"

"You'll see," he said mischievously.

We took turns changing in the back of his car.

"Darren, this is ridiculous. It better be worth it!" I yelled from the back.

"Oh it will be, trust me."

* * *

><p>ONE HOUR LATER…<p>

"That was so much fun Darren! Thank you."

"I haven't had that much fun… since, well shit, I've never had this much fun!"

A stranger spread us apart. He had wild eyes and he looked basically insane, "I haven't had this much fun since Nearly Headless Nick's Death day Party of '91."

We looked at him for a second as he ran off. Then we burst into laughter.

We had spent the hour at a gorgeous Italian restaurant. It was beautiful and extravagant and gorgeous. Then, he blindfolded me and he took me a few miles down the road. He kissed me beside Lake Erie just as the sun was setting. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

* * *

><p>BACK IN LIMA…<p>

Kurt had made a miraculous recovery. Blaine was a little suspicious of how quick the recovery had been, because Kurt was scheduled to take the SAT's that day. He had talked of little else since he had woken up that morning.

The doctors seemed to believe his story, but Blaine sensed that may have been due to the fact that they were in desperate need of beds at the hospital.

A nurse walked in about ten minutes later with discharge papers.

"Well, hello Kurt, Mr. Anderson," she said warmly.

"Really, it's Blaine," he said, holding out his hand.

"Alright then, Blaine. Now, Kurt, it's important that you take it easy for the next few days. You may feel withdrawal from morphine, so Dr. Marx has given you a prescription for Morphine. Take some only if you really need it. And you have a few more refills, but the dose will go down each time. And, Dr. Marx wants to see you at the least, once a week. So, make an appointment at the front desk."

Blaine looked at Kurt with concern. Morphine had been a familiar constant in his home for years. His mother was still an addict. Blaine prayed they would never meet. He didn't want Kurt to see an addict and get the wrong idea about an addict. His mother was a highly functioning addict, but when she didn't get her morphine, she was a scary woman.

Blaine remembered a time when she would steal his lunch money to get a fix. He shuddered at the memory.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's," he said taking Blaine's hand and walking out.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around the foreboding walls of the classroom. Blaine could tell he was in a panic. He still couldn't believe that Kurt was actually going to try and take the SAT's after getting released from the hospital.<p>

"Babe, it's okay. Did you read those notes I made for you?"

"No…"

Blaine sat up a bit straighter, "Wait, so you're not prepared at all?"

"Well… at least I have my pencil," Kurt replied reaching for it in his pocket. There was nothing. He looked around the room for a moment, "Hey, I forgot my…," Blaine held up a pencil for him to use.

Kurt smiled, "You're the best."

"Kurt, just please don't fail today. I don't want to see my boyfriend get devoured by this test!" he said getting up and hugging Kurt.

Kurt smiled. Blaine always knew how to make him feel better.

"Relax, save the tears for my funeral," he said making both of them laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I think my references are now a bit better.


	42. Chapter 42: Testing 1,2,3

A/N: I don't own Glee (after 41 chapters you should know that lol).

I hope you guys like Darren (character). I really didn't want to use him. Especially not for the boyfriend, but he was the only Starkid I haven't used, but Criss will probably still make an appearance.

Ooh, my Cultures teacher just gave me an idea for Kurt. This should be fun… mwhahaha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Testing 1, 2, 3<p>

Kurt stared at the woman in front of him. She was in a dark gray skirt and matching jacket. Her hair was pulled tight in a bun and her face was plain. Had Kurt been more "with it" he would have said she was drab and plain. Instead, he just couldn't stop thinking about the test.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, had no idea Kurt was still going along with the test. Kurt knew he would have put an immediate stop to it if he had even known Kurt was being released. The truth gnawed at him. He had checked himself out of the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine waited for Kurt back at Kurt's house. Burt and Carole were still asleep, and he knew he should probably wake them up, but he let them sleep because he knew they were exhausted from staying at the hospital. They stayed with Kurt almost as long as Blaine had. And Blaine knew it had taken its toll.<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Blaine finally heard movement from upstairs.<p>

"Burt, just so you know, I'm here!" he yelled up.

Burt came over to the top of the steps.

"Hi, Blaine, why aren't you with Kurt?"

"What do you mean? He was released from the hospital this morning."

"What?" he roared.

"Wait, Kurt didn't tell you?" Blaine yelled.

"No! Now where the hell is he?"

"He said he had the SAT's this morning."

"He thought it was a good idea to take the SAT's today!"

Burt bounded down the steps and grabbed his keys off the table near Blaine. Together, they rushed into the car and drove off towards the school.

"Kurt, what the hell did you do?" Blaine whispered.

* * *

><p>BACK AT MCKINLEY…<p>

Kurt sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He knew he was sweating. All he could think about was how hot the classroom was. He could barely breath and he was gasping for air. His heart was racing and he couldn't stop shaking.

And he was nervous. More nervous than he could ever remember being. His stomach was doing flip-flops inside and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Up front, the teacher called for a final bathroom break before they took the exam. Kurt jumped from his seat and ran to the bathroom. He was eternally grateful that the bathroom was right outside the door. He could barely stand up and he leaned against the sink for support. He looked at himself in the mirror and hated what he saw. His eyes were hazy and he had dark, dark circles underneath his eyes. He was in more pain then he could ever remember.

He remembered the pills in his pocket. He dumped two out before realizing what he was doing. He was about to take another dose of morphine. The nurse had given him some barely an hour ago at the hospital. He knew there was no way he should have needed some already.

He weighed the options in his head. He was about to take the SAT's. He needed to be as clear-headed as possible. He couldn't take them in so much pain. He knew it would never work. He fingered the little white pills and turned them around a few times. He felt like he needed them. He wanted them. He was sure he couldn't live without them. He was positive that he would never survive without them. He needed them so badly.

Tears fell down his face when he remembered that he could end up in the hospital if he took too much. He couldn't go back there, but he couldn't go without the morphine either. He took a deep breath and compromised with himself. He turned the sink on and put the pill in his mouth. He swallowed and took a sip of water from the tap. He swallowed, and almost immediately he felt perfectly fine.

He walked back to the testing room and he sat ready to go. The teacher passed out the exams upon his return and they began. She locked the door and things went fine for about a half hour. That's when the pounding started.

"Kurt! Kurt you get out here right now! You don't know how much trouble you're in!" Burt yelled, pounding on the door.

Kurt looked up from his paper. He saw his father red-faced and screaming at him. He felt the pain rush over him again. Everything ached and he knew he needed another pill. He still had 4 hours in the exam and he didn't think he could take the pain. It was radiating from his chest. His muscles ached and he found they had gone stiff from sitting too long. He was pretty confident the morphine would open them up. He was about to lean down and grab one when he remembered the teacher… and his dad.

The teacher had walked up to the door and she was trying to get Burt to back down.

"Sir, please. These students are trying to take their SAT's. Please, just come back in four hours at the end of the test."

Kurt could see Blaine pushing Burt aside. Fear seized inside of him.

"Kurt, you lied to me. I'm not going to date a liar. If you don't get out here and tell us what happened and come home, I'm breaking up with you. I'm not going to do this."

Kurt lost all feeling. He was numb. He couldn't imagine life without Blaine. He whispered unintelligible words and then got up and threw his test on the desk and left. He was immediately surrounded by a hug from his father.

"Dad, I'm okay. Really. Please stop," he replied.

He pulled away and stared at Kurt.

"What the hell were you thinking? What the hell? I can't believe you did this! How did you get out of the hospital?"

"Dad, can we not do this here?" he looked to Blaine for support, but he wouldn't meet his gaze.

"No, Kurt, you lost that right when you disobeyed all medical orders!" Burt yelled even louder.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Well, right now sorry isn't good enough. Why would you check yourself out?"

"I had to take this test! You would have had to pay again if I didn't take it today!"

"Kurt, buddy, it doesn't matter to me. It's really okay. The shop's been doing amazing. There's no worry," he said pulling Kurt into a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

Blaine watched it play out. He was full of mixed emotions and conflict. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wanted to be there for Kurt, but he couldn't forgive him for what he had done yet. It was just too hard.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with this chapter. And, this is becoming way too long. I think I'm going to start some time acceleration or.. something. 42 chapters is quite a lot to read. Thanks for making it this far though. I'll definitely have a few more. :) -KJ


	43. Chapter 43: Journeys Far and Wide

A/N: Alright, I think this is probably going to be a very long chapter. I'm going to try and fill in some gaps and I'm going to make this chapter span a good deal of time. It's time to get some time out of the way. But, I will definitely make the end of this story worth this whole time skip. I promise.

Hopefully, you all put together the little clues I left in each character's story.

Oh, and it broke my heart to write about what happened to Blaine and Kurt. I hate that I made Kurt an addict, and I just don't like what I've done to Blaine. And, I totally did guesswork about what goes on in rehab and stuff. No idea about the real life ways.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Journeys Far and Wide<p>

I spent the next three months helping Darren establish his place in Lima. Of course, he really didn't need my help, he was charming and gorgeous. He was finding things to do without my help and I was starting to see him less and less. He had a slew of new friends and social events to go to. I stuck with the Glee Club and they stuck with me, but even they had been backing off. Every time I wanted to do something, they all had something else to do. I was beginning to get lonely.

My mother had also come back. I'd been avoiding her as much as possible. It was hard because all she wanted to do was spend time together. I was running out of time to stop her too. I was getting sicker. That's what they told me. I had to die sooner and I was only supposed to have two months left anyway. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was already dying and then somewhere, they decided that I had to die two months early. It was a horrible feeling. So far, I was keeping that fact to myself. I felt betrayed and angry all the time. It was so powerful it was melting my insides and driving me crazy. I went to the gym more and I was getting stronger. It was the only way to calm the anger inside of me. I was going extra-long and I couldn't stop. I knew that if I wasn't careful I would end up killing the people responsible for this whenever I died. But, I knew I had never signed up for that. It made me bitter inside.

I spent days' contemplating whether or not that was why my friends had pulled away from me. I felt like it was definitely a possibility.

It was August and by September, my anger had only managed to get worse. It was all I could think of and it was all I could do to stop from exploding. Dr. Lang had gone to Europe to be with his family. I hadn't seen him since my stay at the hospital. I felt completely alone and even the best songs that usually made me feel better didn't work anymore.

I walked through McKinley with my iPod in. Every day and everywhere. I was still trying to make myself calm and expel the anger. I just wasn't sure how much longer I can last.

"_Well, I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless, the world can be."_

Sue came over and started yelling at me again. She had made this a daily occurrence ever since school had begun. She had found out about the cancer and I didn't know how. So, every day now it was a constant bombardment of how happy she was that she soon wouldn't have to see my face every single day. I had gotten used to it, but never immune. Everything she said to me cut deeper and deeper. I didn't know what I was going to do. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it.

Earlier in the week, I had received an invitation from a guy I had been.. well… "talking" to. His name was Chuck Albain and he was one of the most charming and interesting men I had ever met. He paid attention to me, he cared and he was always treating me like a queen. I missed the attention from Darren and naturally Chuck was somewhat of a replacement. HE said the party was going to be legendary and he had invited everyone from school and everyone from the next district over. I was super excited. I was praying to have a fantastic time. I didn't think I could take another disappointment. Everyone in my life had disappointed me recently. My sister thought I spent too much time alone and she spread some nasty rumors about me at school. My dad had begun to suspend the "I can do whatever" campaign.

Granted, I had fully expected that, but at the time I was completely absorbed in myself and I didn't care why it had happened.

I looked at the invitation again. The signature of CA was strikingly similar to something I swore I had just seen recently. I knew I should've known it. I guess I didn't care. I didn't even notice the "The" in front of CA.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched the Warbler's practice. He had gotten a bad flu two weeks before and his voice still hadn't recovered. The Warbler's feared Blaine's range may never be the same again. He thought about his life over the past few months...ever since he had talked to Kristy at Kurt's party several months before.<p>

"_It's all gone downhill from there,"_ He thought to himself.

Thinking about Kurt's party reminded him of Kurt. His chest contracted in pain and he was angry and upset again; like he had been for a while now. Kurt had gone on a downward spiral ever since the SAT incident. Blaine tried to keep it together to help Kurt, but it wasn't long before he was addicted. Blaine struggled to help him kick the addiction.

Kurt would humor him but he would never stay away from the morphine for longer for a few hours. Blaine was never entirely sure how Kurt was paying for all the drugs, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He was afraid it would be something even more illegal than he was doing.

Then, a few weeks later, Blaine tried to take Kurt's drugs away from him. He hid them under the sink while Kurt was upstairs getting ready for their date that night. Kurt's backpack was just sitting on the table and Blaine had to do something. He couldn't watch Kurt suffer anymore. It was a terrible sight to watch some days. Kurt went through withdrawal on a daily basis and it got worse each time.

He hated to put Kurt through such pain, but he needed him to just get past the drug addiction. It had gone on far too long and Blaine knew it was only a matter of time before he started mixing drugs and moving on to more addictive substances. Blaine could just imagine Kurt shooting up heroine and the thought always rendered him incapable of breathing or moving for a few moments. It was a scary thought.

The hardest thing for Blaine to watch was the deterioration of Kurt's gorgeous voice. It had quickly fallen out of practice and the range just wasn't there anymore. Kurt's voice was still Kurt's but when he sang he really couldn't go any higher. He couldn't go any lower then he could either.

Burt was constantly furious. Blaine never knew when he would blow up. Carole and Finn had taken to staying at Carole's sister quite often and Burt barely ever saw his wife. Blaine watched every night as Kurt snuck off to the bathroom and Burt would just break down in tears. Dinner made life more painful than it already was, but it motivated Blaine to do something. He couldn't keep watching Kurt throw his life away and Burt have a nervous breakdown, or another heart attack.

When Kurt finally came downstairs, he went straight for the backpack. Just like Blaine knew he would. He opened the normal compartment and Blaine watched as Kurt began to panic. It broke him apart inside, but he knew it needed to be done.

"Where are they, where are they, where are they?" he repeated over and over.

He gave a cursory search to every pocket with no luck. So, he started throwing all of the contents of his backpack out. When he was finished throwing things, the floor looked as though a hurricane had ripped the roof off the house and rained all over. Kurt's water bottles had leaked all over his textbooks and they were bent and broken. The spines on already delicate books gave way and pages were spread out over the entire floor.

Kurt paused and started to hyperventilate. He turned around to Blaine. Fear pierced Blaine because he knew what was coming next. And it scared the crap out of him.

Kurt turned around and ran over to Blaine. He grabbed him by the shirt and started yelling in his face.

"Where the hell are they? What did you do with them! Tell me you little homo!" he screamed with a rage that Blaine hoped to never see again.

His eyes filled with tears as the full force of Kurt's words hit him.

"Kurt, you have a problem," he whispered.

"I don't. I just need to ease the pain. You have no idea how much it hurts, Blaine. No idea," he seethed.

"I know that you're going to be an addict! It's only a matter of a time before you kill yourself!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt grabbed at Blaine's neck and started to choke him.

"I will not kill myself. I'm going to be absolutely fine. Now, you tell me where my drugs are or I kill you. I'll do it Blaine. I don't give a shit about whether you live or die right now. You've betrayed me."

"I'll never tell," Blaine struggled to say while Kurt increased the pressure on his trachea.

Blaine could feel his vision faltering. He couldn't breathe and his lungs were on fire. It was torture. He knew Kurt would kill him. He knew there was no way to be stopped. He tried pushing Kurt away and kicking him in the groin, but Kurt's hold was too strong.

Just as his vision was going completely black, Blaine heard a voice.

"Kurt! You get the hell away from him! This has gotten out of hand. Wait 'till Burt sees you Kurt. Just you wait."

Ah, Finn. He was about to rescue Blaine. Blaine smiled despite his inability to see.

"You come any closer and I'll kill you too, Finn."

Blaine heard footsteps and he heard a sickening crack as Finn's fist connected with Kurt's jaw.

The grip on his neck loosened and he finally breathed. It felt amazing. His vision came back to him slowly and the pain in his lungs went away.

When he had regained full vision, he looked to see Kurt on the floor, out cold.

He looked to Finn, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Let's tie him to the chair. I don't want him getting at the drugs."

"I agree. Maybe, Burt will let him stay there until the withdrawal passes."

"I don't think so, but maybe he'll be late tonight and we won't have to explain anything," Finn suggested.

They tied him up and waited for him to wake up. They stayed relatively silent, both nervous about what would happen when he would awaken.

It was about a half hour later that Burt and Carole walked into the house. They saw Finn and Blaine staring intently at Kurt, who was clearly tied to the chair and appeared to be asleep.

"Why the hell is Kurt tied to a chair?" Burt yelled, running over to Kurt.

Blaine walked up to Burt and blocked him from Kurt, "Mr. Hummel, please. We need to leave him there. The drug thing has gone too far."

"What the hell did he do to get tied to a chair?" he yelled again.

Finn stepped forward, "He was choking Blaine. He almost killed him! I punched him and he went out cold."

"You did what to my son?" he roared, pushing Finn up against a wall.

"Burt! Let him go. He almost killed Blaine," Carole exclaimed, crying.

He let him go, but looked at Finn with eyes full of hatred and rage. Blaine watched as Kurt began to groan.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Kurt, you attacked me. You're going to be in withdrawal for a bit," Blaine replied, touching him on the arm.

"Oh, that's right. We're done, Blaine. You took my medicine away from me. You shouldn't have done that!" he yelled, struggling to break free of the bonds that held him.

"Kurt, relax. You need to stop this," Burt said, kneeling by Kurt.

Kurt broke his leg free and kicked Burt in the chest. As his chest connected with bone, he realized what he had done.

"Kurt! What's wrong with you?" Carole screamed, pulling Burt away from him, "Finn, Blaine get out of here and go to the other room."

Finn stared at the sight of Carole and Burt for a few more minutes, before finally pulling himself and Blaine out of there.

"Blaine, there's nothing you can do about him. You just need to let him cool off," Finn said quietly.

"I can't believe him… I can't believe he said that to me," he whispered.

"Blaine… dude, it's the drugs. It's not your fault," Finn replied.

Blaine didn't notice when Carole and Burt walked into the room or when they tried to talk to him. He didn't notice when Kurt came out and started screaming at him about his drugs. He didn't notice when Burt put Kurt into the car and drove him to a rehab center. And he didn't notice when Finn drove him home.

For the next week he saw himself reverted to the guy he had been when he tried to kill himself. He couldn't imagine life without Kurt. His magic paper from beyond wasn't working (he'd taken it from Kurt a few days after getting out of the hospital) and he couldn't think clearly. He was empty inside and reality was hitting him hard. He didn't know what he was going to do.

The Warblers noticed the change, but they didn't seem to care. They just wanted their precious lead singer. He needed to find his groove again. Clearly, suicide wasn't working for him, but he couldn't shake what the dream Kristy had shown him. Kurt was going to suffer without him. And yet, here they were, separated and apart. He hated it. He hated everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

In the next two weeks, Blaine found himself sticking with music more and more. He found that he could write some music and it wasn't that bad. He messed around with some lyrics one night after Warbler's practice.

"I need another love affair, to hold me down, I need somebody there to wait around. And I still love you enough," he sang out to the empty classroom.

The lyrics didn't quite work, but he couldn't wait to get it right.

He worked on another song. It was all about Kurt and he couldn't stop himself. Another Love Affair had gotten him thinking about Kurt again.

"Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel for you?"

This led him to thinking about Valentine's Day. And so he started into an acoustic version of "Silly Love Songs."

"Love doesn't come in a minute; sometimes it doesn't come at all. I only know that when I'm in it, it isn't silly, no it isn't silly. Love isn't silly at all."

He thought about what Kurt had told him that day.

He knew he had to forget about Kurt. He had to get him off of his mind. He had the perfect place. Club De Verde. It was a new place in downtown Lima. It was one of the hottest clubs and he needed to blow off some steam. What could be better?

The next morning, Blaine had no idea what the hell had happened. All he knew was that there was a new contact on his phone with the name "Chuck Albain" and he was sitting naked in his bed at home. On his dresser there was an invitation to a party, signed The CA. Of course, Blaine didn't notice the tiny "the."

Back at the Warbler practice, Blaine went through his backpack again. He found the invitation and stared at it again. The party was tonight, and he was pretty sure he was going to go. He was hoping to blow off some more steam.

This Chuck fellow seemed to really like him, based on the constant stream of texts and messages. Blaine figured they must have had some night, but he still couldn't remember. He hoped it was a good time though. He knew it must have been. He had had to recover from what felt like a really bad hangover and this weird pain in his low, low, low back.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was blinded by pain; as usual. He took his pills and it was all good again. But, Kurt could see that the pills were working less and less. He was being forced to take them more and more often. Kurt had tried to stop himself from taking them, but withdrawal was horrible and he hated dealing with it. It was too painful.<p>

Kurt found himself withdrawing from his friends. He couldn't tell them about the drugs. They'd get him help and he just couldn't let himself suffer in pain. It was painful to even think about. Kurt took another pain just to take the edge off of the pain that thinking had caused.

Kurt spent the next month hopped up on pills. His friends avoided him and he found a new set of friends in the stoners. Mercedes stuck around to help cover him, but even she had run out of patience by week two.

Blaine was the only one who stood by him. But, even Blaine was pulling away. Kurt knew he was hurting Blaine, but there was nothing he could do. He needed the pills. It wasn't a want, it was a need.

It was at the end of that month that Blaine hid the pills. Kurt had struggled to stay strong that day. He prayed that maybe he wouldn't have to take a pill during their date. Maybe he could be strong and have courage. For Blaine.

But, of course that never worked. He didn't last ten minutes. And that was only getting ready. He went down the stairs and to his backpack. He wasn't going to waste another minute.

He didn't know what happened next. But, the next thing he knew Finn was tying him to a chair and Blaine looked broken. Pain filled his heart. He hated to see Blaine in pain. But, his need for relief was greater.

His memory blanked out again and he only remembered being dropped off at a drug rehab clinic. He couldn't believe his parents… especially Burt. He didn't want to be here. He wanted his pills.

The councilors didn't seem to understand the attack. They didn't understand that this wasn't his fault. He zoned them out during their sessions. He didn't want to hear about what his faults and short-comings were. He didn't want to hear about what he needed to improve on.

The worst part was that he couldn't take any pills. He couldn't stand it. The pain was unbearable. He was constantly shaking and he couldn't stand it. He felt weak and pathetic. His only friend and companion was a guy named Chuck. He was so nice and sweet. He was gay too and he was turning out to be a great rebound for Kurt.

He didn't miss Blaine's constant nagging about the drugs, but it was nice to have company again.

So, on his last day of rehab, Chuck gave him an invitation. It was signed Chuck Albain with a little the in front of it. Kurt didn't notice the "The." Chuck wished someone would notice, but they wouldn't. No one would.

Kurt only saw the place and the name. He couldn't notice the "The." He was still in a haze and he was blind to anything related to Chuck.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray had played her part well. She had gotten all of the information that Coach Sylvester had wanted. Coach had a plan. She was going to take Kristy down and it wasn't going to pretty. She was planning on doing it soon and Quinn hated herself for doing any of it. She had avoided Kristy as much as possible. She couldn't believe what she had done. Her friends were still there for her, and she had a fabulous new boyfriend. His name was Chuck and he was just what she needed. She had told him everything.<p>

Quinn couldn't wait for his party on Friday night. He was inviting everybody who was anybody and she was going to get to show off her and her new man. It would be a fantastic distraction.

* * *

><p>Darren was digging through everything on new people to Lima. There was nothing. No leads, no viable clues, there was zilch. He had only ever had one good suspect, Chuck Albain, but it turned out that he was all alibied out as well. Darren didn't know what to do anymore. He had been invited to a party and he thought it might be the perfect place to scout some people out. He prayed Kristy wouldn't be there. He wanted to surprise her with the information that he knew exactly what was going on.<p>

The night of the party, Darren got a knife and put it in his pocket and he put a gun holster on his ankle… just in case. He had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

><p>AN:

Well, I hope that works for everyone. I know the last few stories were a bit short and I apologize for that. But, please review. They really are my inspiration and they help motivate me to write. And Please don't hate me for the break-up.


	44. Chapter 44: Loose Ends

A/N: So, here we are. The final chapter of my first fan fiction. I hope I can finish this in a very good way. There may be a sequel. I have to think about it. I'll post another chapter when I decide to write that.. or an epilogue. I haven't decided yet. I have to say, this turned out completely different from how I expected and I think I'm happy with it. For a first fan fiction, it wasn't too bad. I'd love some reviews letting me know how the story was, etc. Thanks for reading 44 chapters; it's been great.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I own this plot, but not the show.

Anyway, let me begin. Taking a deep breath… here we go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Loose Ends<p>

Friday came and I was all ready to blow off some steam. I needed a break and I needed to forget my life. I hated the lie that my life was becoming. I was angry and upset and I needed some new people to talk to and hang out with. I needed a change. Little did I know what was about to change.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up the stairs to the ballroom of the hotel. Despite Blaine's upbringing in a wealthy family, he couldn't figure out exactly how a teenage boy had managed to get the funds to rent a hotel ballroom for the night.<p>

He felt queasy as he walked up the steps to the party. None of it made sense. He had thought about nothing other than Chuck and this recent development. Chuck had told him multiple times that he had come from a modest home and a modest family.

Blaine felt as though the party was the last place he should be.

* * *

><p>Darren walked down the hall. He'd been at the hotel for five hours. He didn't have a doubt that he knew what was up with this party. He was right, it was all wrong. There was a faint smell to the room. One that Darren couldn't quite place as well.<p>

The hotel was one of the top ten hotels in Ohio and it was secluded. It was in front of an old strip mall on the outskirts of town. It's claim to fame was that it was haunted.

However, Darren had quickly discovered a hidden alcove (called a "Bee bole" in Scotland) above the lobby that was the source of the haunting. He texted Kristy:

_"don't come tonight. Trap."_

Darren looked through the alcove. He noticed several empty cans of gasoline. He stared at them for a minute, wondering what on earth empty gas cans were doing there. And then it hit him. He had seen the wires in the decorations, and any cell phone could be part of the plot as well.

He raced out of the alcove and back to the party. He pulled his phone out to text his girlfriend, but a message was already there:

"_Screw you. You can't tell me what to do." _

He sighed. This was going to be far more difficult than he had anticipated. He reached the ballroom downstairs and saw that the Glee Club had already arrived.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Isn't it grand?" Chuck said behind him.

Darren tried to hide his anger at Chuck.

"Darren, I know you know. But, don't say anything. Otherwise, I may have to kill the pretty girl in blue over there,"

Darren looked out into the crowd of teenagers who were dancing. There was only one girl in blue and that was Kristy.

"I'll play along for now, but you won't get away with this."

"Oh, but I already have. The Glee Club has been such a distant mess lately. They'll destroy themselves, just as Sue Sylvester always said," Chuck said with a cruel laugh.

And so another piece of the puzzle clicked in place. Chuck was working for Sue.

"Sue really asked you to blow this place up?"

"No, that was the Company. They're really tired of waiting Darren. Really tired," Chuck said in a patronizing tone.

"Why didn't they contact me?"

"Because you freaking love her and they don't trust your judgment when it comes to her."

Darren walked away before he did something he would regret.

He rushed down to the dance floor where most of the Glee Club (and a ton of other random people) were eating or grinding on the dance floor.

"Darren! Darren!" Blaine called.

He paused for a second and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at Kristy.

"I was just wondering how you've been? I haven't really been talking to the Glee Club and they're all kind of ignoring each other anyway. I wish I hadn't come…"

Darren looked at Kristy again.

"Let me tell you a secret. Get out of this party. It kinda blows and Chuck is not the guy to be hanging out with."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Make up with Kurt? Find a way too?"

"I don't know if that's possible anymore. He seemed to be pretty smitten with Chuck on Facebook."

"Your destiny is in your control. Go 'head and kick it up a notch."

"Thanks, you're very helpful. I'll go do that."

He walked out and Darren focused on getting to Kristy.

He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Darren? What are you doing here?" she said reluctantly.

The guy she was dancing with shied away and moved to the other side of the floor.

"God, look what you've done," she said with scorn.

He tried not to roll his eyes.

"You need to get out of here."

"You know, Darren. I really don't. Could you please just be quiet? And like… leave?"

"OH Damnit! You're drunk! God, why? Why tonight?"

"Darren, why you gotta be such a buzzkill?' she said with a slur.

"Well, sober up. Because tonight's the night. I'm ending this. You're dying, tonight."

Her eyes went wide and she stormed off. He rolled his eyes again and went to find the rest of the Glee Club.

Try as he might though, he could not get them to leave.

He went back to Chuck.

"So, what the hell have you done to all these people to make them want to stay?"

"I've just given them all the perfect friend. Me. I've given them all hope. Something none of them seemed to be able to do for themselves. So, now it's about ten minutes to the explosion."

Darren looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did I forget to mention that? Apparently so. You should also know that I work for the Captive Audience. Doesn't that make it SO much better?"

Darren punched him in the face.

He ran back to the dance floor.

He pulled Kristy off the dance floor (much to her screaming and kicking) and threw her out of the hotel. He handcuffed her to a pole that was holding up the structure.

Then, he found Blaine.

"Hey, so have you found Kurt, yet?"

"No, I can't find him. I think he's avoiding me."

"Well, you need to help me. You need to get as many people out of here as possible."

They were standing next to the wall. Blaine noticed the fire alarm.

"Man, I think I have your solution."

Darren smiled and nodded. Blaine pushed the lever and the music stopped. A loud blaring from an alarm began.

People began running out and Darren knew he was successful. He checked the clock in his pocket. Three minutes left.

When he was satisfied that everything was cleared out, he turned back and went outside.

"Darren! Let me go," Kristy yelled.

"yep, that's what's happening next. Then, you're going to run back in the front screaming about me or Chuck. Whoever the hell you want, and then, you're going to come out this side door and back out. Right as the bomb goes off."

"Bo..bomb?"

"Yes, did I forget to mention that while you were kicking and screaming?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She seemed to snap out of her strange haze and she ran back inside, screaming about Chuck. No one tried to stop her.

* * *

><p>I ran inside the building and tried to find my way back to the side door. I had ninety seconds left before I was in trouble.<p>

Forty seconds later I was back where I had started. I wasn't entirely sure how I had gone around full-circle, but it had happened. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I was getting scared. I had hardly a minute left and I didn't know where to go. I raced to the dance floor and found Chuck. He was still out from something I hadn't seen. I looked to my left and found a door.

Ten seconds. 100 feet.

I ran as fast as I could make my legs go. With each pounding of the floor, I found myself in more and more pain.

5 seconds, 60 feet.

I was confident, I wasn't going to make it. But, the door opened and I saw Darren scream my name. Like a bad slow-motion sequence, I ran towards him. I prayed that by some grace of God I would live. I think I began to run even faster and just as I hit the door, I heard an explosion louder than anything I had ever heard before.

Darren pulled me to the ground and lay on top of me.

On the other side of the building, I could hear Quinn yelling my name. Begging for forgiveness.

I peeked my head around the corner.

"Kristy, you can't."

"Give me one minute. I'm never going to see these people again."

I watched Blaine and Kurt making up and Rachel and Finn making out; I watched as Tina and Mike Chang stood silent at the burning building. Quinn was still on her knees. She was screaming and yelling. Chuck hadn't come out of the building and I was sure he was dead.

A part of me wondered if I shouldn't have done something to save him.

"I know what you're thinking. He was part of the Captive Audience."

I blinked back tears.

"Of course. Let's go."

We walked out of there and never looked back.

Blaine Anderson dressed himself in his simple suit and tie. Today, they were burying their friend. They had never found a body of course, but it was obvious to the police that the body had been destroyed in the fire.

The CIA had called Blaine the week before. With everything that had happened, he declined their offer. He had decided to go into music and Broadway in New York. With Kurt. Forever Klaine. Kristy had been the inspiration; truly, she had shown him that life was short and it was special and you should do whatever you want.

* * *

><p>5 Years later….<p>

Kristy Walker and Darren walked down the streets of London. The Captive Audience was almost finished. They had worked hard to send the hundreds of associates to prison and death and honorable professions. Darren and Kristy were almost finished. They just had the leader left.

"Kristy?" she hadn't gone by that name in almost 5 years.

Now, she was Luna Criss.

She turned around and saw Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel running towards her.

* * *

><p>AN: And so we finish. Sorry that took me so long. I was stuck for the longest time on where to go with this. I wrote probably 1,500 words of it in the last few hours and the other 400 have been sitting on my flash drive for a month. Obviously, there's room for a sequel. Review if you want it!

Thanks for this wonderful journey,

Kathy Jones.


End file.
